Some Time Together
by fluffymarshmellows
Summary: Spain decides to invite five of his younger siblings to spend some time with the family An adventure; includes OCs
1. Chapter 1

_**OCs!**_

 _ **This is the introduction**_

 _ **Here are the names for the countries so no one gets confuse ^^  
**_ _ **Guatemala - Itza  
El Salvador - Isidro  
Honduras - Suyapa  
**_ _ **Costa Rica - Jose  
Nicaragua - Tomas**_

* * *

The five countries receive a "Happy Birthday" card from an unknown source fifteen days before their actual birth date. They were very confused about it. No one really sent them "Happy Birthday" cards anymore.

"Itza did you get one?" Isidro asked waving a card to her

" _Si_ … I think that whoever sent it doesn't know our birth dates" she said preparing herself to cook

" _Estúpido_ " Isidro mutter

"How do you know is a guy?" she asked, almost not paying attention

" _No se…_ but I think it is!" he got up and put the letter to her big sister's eyes "Is a man's handwriting! Can't you see?!"

They were still talking when Suyapa came rushing through the door with Jose and Tomas in either side of her.

She threw her brothers to the floor and went to see Itza.

"¿ _Comida?"_ Her face lighted up forgetting the reason she came for "Oh! I want _tortillas y frijoles y fresco de—"_

"¡Suyapa! Why did you come rushing here?" her sister asked

"Well, some _estúpido_ send me a letter saying: `Happy birthday my sweet _Orquídea' ¿Que pasa con eso?_ I'm no one's _Orquídea_ …" then she realized it

"We try to tell you _hermana_ but you ignore us… No one calls us by _those_ nicknames just…" Tomas said cleaning his clothes

"Antonio" Jose said with a smirk on his cute face

Everyone turn to Jose, he was the youngest of all of them.

"Whatever, that old man is crazy! Why would he send these cards to us? We're not related anymore." Suyapa said throwing her card in the floor

"Calm down Suyapa" Isidro said "Is not like he stopped sending them…" he said quietly

" _Que dijiste?_ " she asked getting exasperated "Don't talk to me! I'm still angry at you for what you did in 'El Golfo de Fonseca' this year."

"I thought you were okay with everything!" Isidro said "We talked about it with our bosses recently, we're even presenting that to Mr. Alfred!"

Suyapa closed her mouth and picked up her birthday card. She looked at the others

"I'm sorry. I… I don't know I don't even have an excuse for my attitude. I'm just frustrated. I need some vacation time and I won't have one in a long time." Suyapa said letting a big sigh out

Her face became very pained and frustrated. She looked like that recently everything about her made her sick. Isidro was sick too, but not as bad as her. She had the worse health of all of them lately.

"Suyapa sit down" Tomas said "Do you want water?"

" _Si, por favor_ " she said "sorry…"

"Are you all staying to eat today?" Itza said preparing some tortillas

" _Si_ " they all said

"You cook like mama used to cook. We love it." Jose said

* * *

Itza made the food while the other younger siblings were talking about the conditions on each of their countries. Like always Isidro and Suyapa were the worse ones. Violence everywhere, almost no places to find peace.  
They try so hard everyday.  
Everyone had their problems but those two were the worse.

It might have been something to do with their past. Maybe if they had stayed together in the Federation they would have had a beautiful present. But they were all mess up now.  
They did try to get together up to three times but the third time was the final.  
They all wanted something to be a successful free country.  
But they all came out with scars and doubts.  
Spain wasn't there to look after them, their mother wasn't there maybe it was for the best; or so they thought.

The food was quite tasty it was yucca with beans and tortillas, something that they all ate quite often.

"The food is amazing as always!" Tomas said

"Close your mouth when you're eating!" Jose said laughing

"Look who's talking!" a voice said

They turned around, it was Antonio.

"I didn't think I would meet all of you here!" he said cheerfully

They all smile  
The five countries were happy to see him.  
Who wouldn't? After all he raised all of them

"¡ _Oh mis niños son tan bellos!"_ Antonio said while he hugged them and petted them

"Why did you send those cards?" Jose asked

"Because I wanted to congratulate you guys on… you know…"

They all looked at him.  
He never said "Your independence" because it always hurt him.

"Why did you come then?" Suyapa asked "If you already send the birthday cards?"

"Because I'm going to have a family reunion soon, and since is _this_ month I wanted to take you to Spain with me!" He said jumping up and down "So we can bond and be happy together"

"Don't you have things to solve?" Isidro asked "Like problems of your country and things like that?"

"Yes Izote*, but I wanted to take you guys this year. South America went last year and next year I will take the Caribbean babies!" He said with a big smile on his face

"How long are we staying?" Isidro asked

"Three days"

The central American countries looked at each other.  
Tomas was the first to get up.

"We will go" Itza said smiling sweetly "Sounds like a good idea"

"We only have to talk to our bosses" said Tomas

"Don't worry!" Antonio said hugging him "I've already fix everything!"

* * *

 _ **Guatemala is the big sister she's kind and tends to calm down all of her siblings, she's kind of the head of the family; El Salvador (second child) is a fighter, he loves it, he's sweet at times and can be stubborn, he gets in quarrels often with Honduras; Honduras is a little sassy and does whatever she wants and pretends everything is okay when is not, she does get depress over her situation right now she's the middle child; Nicaragua (fourth child) loves his lakes and is quite proud of them, most of the time he is serious but when he's with the family he tends to be a "free bird" opinioned but very loving towards family; Costa Rica is the youngest he's happy most of the time, is the one that has the best house in all of central America he loves his siblings but often tends to not trust them.**_

 **So here's the things that are true. Last spring Salvadorean Navy kill one of the fishers man from Honduras so that brings some hard feelings** **on both countries, but recently Honduras, El Salvador and Nicaragua have been talking and they have come to a nice stop :D so everyone inthe south region of this three countries are better off. But is not only that particular navy. There are various cases in the gulf that involves the countries, all of them are guilty. Some do some days, and some don't.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jose waked up and went to the restroom to get ready.

It was early in the morning the sun was barely out.  
He sighed. Antonio did some pretty crazy things sometimes. Unexpected  
Jose couldn't explain why Antonio was always so happy, he had lost so many things but he was very cheerful...  
The idea of going to Spain with the siblings was great but he didn't know if it would be okay. His boss wasn't too happy about it, he had ask him to refuse but Jose didn't really wanted to stay. He kind of wanted to fix things up with his siblings.  
But it was only three days… What could happen in three days? Absolutely nothing.  
He wanted to go. He wanted to see all those crazy people that Spain had in his house at some point.

Tomas didn't go to sleep the night before the flight to Spain. He stayed up thinking about his past and how he had handled everything about it.  
When Spain left, it made him a little sad, but he was quite happy that he was an independent nation. He could do whatever he wanted, soon he learn that that option wasn't on the table. He could never be truly free.  
This made Tomas forget about those fantasies and grow up  
But he could dream. He did that every time he went to Lake Nicaragua. He liked to look at the sunset and think what would have happen if he had stayed with his siblings… or if he had stayed with Antonio… or if his mama had stayed with them. That would have been better. But those were all dreams, they were never going to become true.  
Maybe this trip would help their relationship get better; maybe this could be a bonding situation for all of them.  
He was ready for the trip. He wanted to see his siblings happy.

Suyapa went to sleep immediately.  
Her vacations had come! She wanted to get away from the country and forget about her sickness for a little bit. Violence was too much she wanted a peaceful place to think and analyzed her situation in this world, and why she was still here.  
" _I want a boss who can be like Triburcio Carias Andino or Francisco Morazan, maybe a person like that can help me in this situation"  
_ Gangs were the ones that truly ran the country indirectly… She was ashamed of everything, she stayed quite most of the time. Her attitude change every day her cheerfulness was gone at some points.  
Being with Antonio would help her; he always tried to cheer them up.  
He was a good big brother, but still…  
The alarm went off in the morning.  
She got up immediately. She dress up formally and pulled her long wavy hair into a high bun.  
She was ready to be out of here and have her little vacation.

Isidro didn't really analyze the situation.  
Antonio had stayed with him the last night and they had fought against each other just for fun.  
Antonio would laugh at Isidro because he was very good at fighting but he was also short and that amuse Antonio.  
Isidro didn't like Antonio at first but the former had taught him so many things that he was now grateful for.  
He was happy – in a weir way – that only the five central American countries were going. He likes it when is only the five of them with Antonio, they remembered their history together; however their history sometimes was ugly, freedom came with its costs, and sometimes it hurt  
He went fishing the day before the flight. He wanted fried fish for his break fast since he wouldn't eat anything good in the plane, and besides Antonio was going to be there.

Itza was just happy to see the relatives but she was a little skeptical to se Mr. Roderich but was exited to see Lovino and Feliciano, they were sweet towards Suyapa and her.  
She smiled remembering her days with Antonio before. He would always take care of them even when his superiors said no.  
He tried so hard to make them nice kids and know the way of life.  
She was happy, as the other four were, that he had introduced them to a new religion to a new way of life, because after all they had his mixture in with what their mother had left.  
She was glad for everything he did because he meant it for the good of the five.  
She was glad someone like him took care of them after their mother left, but it didn't make her happy what his superiors did to them. Antonio couldn't really do a thing about it. All he could do was calm them down with his charm " _kososososos…"_

* * *

"You all came! ¡ _Estoy tan feliz!_ I thought you five were not going to come."

"Is a family reunion so we're going" Jose said "besides we like to spend time in a different culture"

"Jose, what are you saying?" Suyapa ask a little sassy

"He's just saying he likes to spend time with Antonio" Itza said

"Ah… We all like to spend time with Antonio but not with his bosses" Isidro said

The five of them laughed remembering the past and all the funny moments they had playing around with the bosses they had been assigned.

Antonio looked at them with a huge smile of his face while the announcer said it was time to board the plane

"Well is time to go. Who wants to sit with big brother?" he asked looking at them with his arms wide open

"Nop" Isidro said "I'm sitting with Jose today"

"I'll sit with you" Tomas said

"Oh, _Saquanjoche_ you're the best! We will talk a lot during the flight!" Antonio said.

"Antonio, please calm yourself right now." Suyapa said quietly "You're going to freak me out more than I already am"

Antonio looked at Suyapa with eyes of pity and sadness

"My poor baby! I forgot you were scare of planes"

"Antonio don't say anything!" she said with a finger pointing at him " _Maje…"_

Antonio smile looking down to the short girl and proceed to hug her.  
She hug him back barely.

"Stop hugging me in public. Is embarrassing." Suyapa said

Antonio laughed with the other boys while Suyapa grabbed Itza's arm to feel secure, to feel that someone was in her side.

They board the plane. Immediately after that Suyapa got her rosary out and begin praying.  
This amused Itza.  
Itza didn't remember the last time the five of them had a 'vacation' together. She was happy Antonio invited them.  
It was one of the best presents ever.

"¡Oh Dios mio! ¡ ¡ ¡Oh Dios Mio! We're getting up there… ¡ ¡Oh! I'm going to die… I need something… Antonio! Look what you're doing to me!" Suyapa said at the top of her lungs

" _Orquídea,_ everything will be okay." Antonio said looking from his sit

Suyapa had tears building up in her eyes.

It was going to be a long trip.

* * *

 _ **Please enjoy ^.^**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Portugal - Amaral  
Belgium - Bella  
Netherlands - Abel**_

* * *

Antonio got Suyapa some pills to calm down during the flight.  
The other four siblings slept all throughout the flight.  
They arrived in Madrid in the middle of the day Lovino and Bella were waiting for them in the airport. The five siblings walked behind Antonio who proceeded to hug the formers.

"Hello!" Itza said "We haven't seen each other in a long time!"

"No!" Lovino said getting close to her "How are you?"

"Lovino be nice to everyone today, okay?" Antonio said with a smile, joking

"Shut up bastard! I'm not talking to you! I only came because Itza and Suyapa were going to be here."

Antonio smiled and proceeded to talk to Bella

"I don't know if this guy is worse than Roderich" Isidro said to Jose and Tomas

" _Hay hombre_ is going to be a long vacation with this one here" Tomas said

"I don't know… maybe he has changed?" Jose said, trying to be optimistic about the situation. He wanted to spend a good time with the rest of the broken family

The three boys laughed while looking at Itza, Suyapa and Lovino who were talked and enjoying themselves.

"Kids, get in this car. It will take us to our destination." Antonio said

"I bet is not the castle" Isidro said laughing

"Hey! Remember when Antonio said he was going to take us to the castle and the Queen said we weren't allowed there because we were mestizos?" Suyapa said laughing without a tint of enjoyment

"Suyapa the times have change" Antonio said sighing, shaking his head

"Who was the queen?" Itza asked. She had been in Spain more times than her siblings had back in the day.

"I don't remember… But I think the king was _Felipe II_ " Isidro said

"That guy married several times" Jose said "Right, Antonio?"

"Yeah…" Antonio said looking outside the window car

"Didn't he also send the _Glorious Spanish Armada?"_ Tomas asked

After Tomas had said that they all laughed including Lovino. Bella had a cute smile and Antonio closed his eyes.

"Let's not talked about that" Antonio said

"Oh, _espera_ , remember that one time when Arthur Kirkland said that he wasn't involve with the pirates who were bothering you and your ships?" Jose asked while the other's laughed

"Kids stop" Antonio said with a tired voice

Poor Antonio, they never talked about how awesome he was back in the day.

"We weren't taking about your hilarious way of failing" Suyapa said "We were talking about your boss at the time who would not let us stay at your castle when we came to Spain."

Antonio turned around to see Suyapa's face. She didn't have an expression.

"What's wrong?" Antonio asked her

"Don't worry about her" Itza immediately said "She must be tired from the flight."

Suyapa hated the first time she came to Spain. Everyone didn't treat any of them right. They were different from everyone in Europe. That's why she would always try to enjoy the new time so she didn't have to remember the old ones.

" _Suyapa, no te pongas así."_ Itza said looking at her Little sister

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" Antonio asked

"Don't worry about it, _Hermano"_ Suyapa said "I'm fine! _Todito esta bien!_ "

Spain looked at her and smile

" _Orquidea_ , ' _El pasado ya paso!'"_ Antonio said singing to the Frozen lyrics of let it go in Castilian Spanish

Suyapa laughed and hugged Antonio from behind, the other four followed and almost killed the poor man

"Okay, kids… I love you too!" he said

"Is, _'No queda nada atras'"_ Suyapa said kissing his forehead

Antonio laughed

"Our Spanish are different…" he said

"Yeah, but your accent is funny." Isidro said

"Hhahahahaha, it is hilarious" Tomas said

They quite down and stopped talking for the rest of the trip and before they knew it they were in a cute medieval looking castle.  
They got out of the car and admire their surroundings it was quite beautiful

"This is the ' _Castillo Nuevo de Manzanares el Real'_ " Antonio said looking at his siblings. "This is a real castle. It's normally out for the public but for a week it will be out of service" he said with a smile on his face "For us to stay here and live the life"

"Come on!" Bella said with her sweet voice "We need to get in here. I think everyone has come"

They all grabbed their back-packs and went inside the castle

"Leave your stuff here" Antonio said pointing to the front entrance "Someone will take it to your rooms"

The central Americans left their stuffs there and followed Antonio to where everyone else was

"You are late, Antonio" Roderich said looking at his watch

" _Callate…_ " Isidro said getting a little annoy towards the Austrian

"I have no problem with being late" Suyapa commented

"Oh dear," Bella said "I don't think my frère is here yet!"

"Another man who does not know when the reunions are suppose to be" Roderich said sighing. "I said an specific time and I'm expecting you to follow through with it"

"Where's Amaral?" Antonio asked ignoring what Roderich had said

"She's not here yet" Roderich replies while sipping his coffee

"And you tell him his late?!" Suyapa asked irritated

Roderich looked at the short girl and then looked to Antonio but he didn't said anything

"You all must be tired" Roderich said "Please do sit down, someone will bring tea for you"

"I want coffee" Itza said

" _Yo tambien"_ Tomas said

" _Agua"_ Suyapa said

"Mango juice"

" _Agua"_ Jose said smiling towards Suyapa

Roderich looked at them and then at Antonio

"Now, Antonio would you be so kind to go get these kids what they wish for?"

Antonio sighed and turned around

"Antonio! IM HERE!" a voice came from the entrance of the castle

It was Amaral.

"My cute brother" she said smiling and hugging Antonio

"We're here" Gilbert said

"Antonio, I think you need to go and get the drinks so you can come for more" Roderich said with a little smile on his face

"Rod, are you always like this towards your cousin?" Elizabeta asked

"No."

Suyapa saw the Hungarian lady and smile towards her

"Oh! Aren't you the central American sweeties! You guys never change! You all are so cute! We need to get to know each other this time. I can wait to spend a week with all five of you."

Wait… she said a week…

"ANTONIO!" Suyapa screamed standing up

Antonio came to the living room were everyone was – except Lovino, Abel and Bella – and looked at Suyapa.

"You said three days, not a week! THREE. DAYS"

"Well, if I had said that you, specially you, would not have come"

"Oh! I have so many things to do!"

"Relax sister" Jose said grabbing her hand and entangling it with his "Forget for a week about your problems."

Suyapa looked down and sat beside Itza and Jose

"Fine" she said sighing

Itza smiled.

"Antonio" Abel said "We have the food. It's all ready"

"Itza! Suyapa!" Feliciano said noticing his cousins were sitting down he came to them and hugged them

"Get away from them you bustard" Lovino said

"But _fratello_ I haven't seen them in a while"

Antonio looked at his family and smiled. The Central Americans were a little uncomfortable with all these other countries but they look happy… somehow.  
He knew they were happy and this week will only help them feel like normal human beings, and he was happy for that. He wanted them to forget about their problems for a little bit and try to enjoy life a little more


	4. Chapter 4

Antonio looked around the living room and saw everyone in there.  
It was a weird family.  
They were quiet big, thanks to their alliances back in the day.  
It was something wonderful that he had such a big, wide family. He could count with them at any time.  
Roderich was like the head of the family. It was something Antonio was grateful for, back in the day he could take countless siestas because he knew, somehow, that the Hapsburg rule Europe. It was such a wonderful time.  
At that time Spain was the country were the sun never set… But then that little bastard had to come along ruining everything they had built. Arthur Kirkland pretended to be a gentleman and he was a total punk, pirate.

"Antonio, I think everyone is here" the Belgian said

"Oh good!" Antonio said looking at the Belle "Could you please ask the cook at what time would dinner be ready?"

"Bien sur!" she said with a smile.

"Thank you!" he sighed "I really need to take a siesta"

"You do?" she asked looking at him "But it's worth it, you get to spend time with your siblings."

"Yeah, that's true. Tomorrow is their birthday and I want to take them somewhere special."

Belle smile and walked away from Antonio.

In the living room, Isidro drank his mango juice a little skeptical

"This doesn't taste like mango" he said to Suyapa

" _Si_!" she said annoyed "That's why I asked for water"

"So, Tomas tell me more about your house!" the Hungarian lady, Elizabeta, said exited

"Well, is hot…" he said looking at Suyapa and Jose "and tropical… and pretty?" he said a little doubtful

"I bet it is!" she said getting up "Roderich we're going to have to take a trip to Central America and enjoy the beaches and the forest!"

"Ah" Roderich said looking at his ex-wife

"You guys were married, right?" Itza asked

"Yes…" Elizabeta said

"Oh!" Suyapa said exited "Did you guys love each other? Did your people always fought? Did you have a thing for each one?" she asked curious "Was it really love? Did you feel things inside of you? Do you still feel them now?"

Elizabeta had pink cheeks while Roderich looked like he was about to explode

"We… umm…" Roderich said looking for words

"It was political." Elizabeta said looking at Roderich

"Yes, it was political"

"Everything is political with us" she said a little sad, but then return with her usual sarcasm "And then you ruin it!" Suyapa said making her hands make an exploding gesture "WWI was quite bad. We Central American lost a lot of people whom we trade goods with. It was quite awful. I personally wanted to punch you" She said smiling towards the Austrian "My people didn't, I don't think but I wanted to. I was doing so-so and then you…" she shook her head and then laughed

Itza looked at her sister with a smile on her face

"I think we all declare war on the central powers" Itza said getting some hair out of Suyapa's face "It was, to us, like a pay back. Especially because those Germans were taking away my precious coffee land and they about controlled 50% of my economy… It looked like the Europeans would never leave the land mama left us." She paused and looked at nothing "I knew some Germans wanted to get some Mexicans to invade… I had to. I didn't want anyone to take my land away from me again."

"I felt like I had to do it out of pressure" Suyapa said "Same as WWII. I had such a wonderful relationship with Ludwig."

"Yeah…" Isidro said "You had a German population didn't you"

"Yeah, German descents" Suyapa said sighing "After all I was the last one to declare war on Germany"

"I was the first one" Itzel said "I think we were all pressure to do it… but some of us had some reasons to do it"

"Freaking Monroe Doctrine…" Suyapa said under her breath "blank check for Yanki intervention towards Latin America"

"I think Ludwig killed it." Tomas said "Sinking all those boats in the Atlantic. Even though the allies kind of made me declare war on the central powers."

"Those were orders" Ludwig said serious looking at Tomas

"Don't you have common sense?" Jose asked irritated "We didn't really wanted to get involve, but we had to, our economy at the time depended it on European and North American economy… Why involve us when we weren't even close. But then again" Jose continue "I had my own reasons to attack you so that damn Wilson would recognize my president and it didn't help… it didn't. I wasn't even aloud in at the Peace Conference."

Itza looked at her little brother and was quite surprise that he was a little angry. Jose barely got angry.

"Brazil was angry!" Portugal said "She even wanted to send some soldiers to fight in Mesopotania against the Turks."

"I didn't enter the war" Isidro said stealing Suyapa's water "but I did give my ports to Mr. Alfred to use."

"They invited us to the Peace Conference in Paris 1919 but they didn't allow us to speak. We thought Europeans had changed but they were the same…" Tomas said

"I felt hope towards was Article X of the covenant, guaranteeing the political and territorial integrity of its members, we hoped it would serve us as a counterpoint to Mr. Alfred" Suyapa said

"They're getting better though" Isidro said doubtfully

"Yeah, I don't think Europeans think the world is theirs…"

"They have to worry about those Asians and North American" Suyapa said

"You have to worry about Koreans" Isidro said

"You Chinese"

"What are you talking about?" Antonio asked

"Asians want to do some 'good works' in our places just like you _Hermano"_ Itza said

The Europeans were quite.  
They didn't think they affected the Latin Americans so deep, it was something new for them, not to this day anyway.

The aura felt dark, no one talked for a long time.  
Antonio didn't feel comfortable at all.

"Well, well! This is a family reunion!" Antonio said clapping his hands "Let's be happy about seeing each other. Come on, let's go to eat… the food is ready!"

"Yeah! I've been starving over here" Isidro said getting up and stretching

"It was about time." Suyapa said

"Shut up! We all know you and Jose love history, both of you enjoyed this conversation"

Jose nodded and Suyapa laughed.

"Sr. Gilbert, are you okay?" Itza asked the white-haired man

"I was just bored" he answered a little sleepy

Itza noticed that Gilbert was the life of the party, any party and today he had stayed quite

"Next time we'll talk about the Austrian Succession War" Suyapa said padding Gilbert on the back

"We don't talk about that" Roderich said

"The family was apart." Abel said in his thick Dutch accent

"I thought it was stupid of Gilbert's boss to not accept Maria Theresa as a queen because she was a girl" Suyapa said "You see girls are powerful too!"

Suyapa skip to where Antonio was and took his hand

"Let's eat then" she said smiling

"Well, it will be good to eat some pasta after all this silly discussion" Feliciano said padding Ludwig on the back

"We're not having pasta" Jose said

"What?" Lovino said angrily

"We're having Paella today" Antonio said happily.

"I always eat that crap when I come here you bastard"

"We're here this week!" Isidro said "We want Paella."

"You bastards, working against me."

Elizabeta and Roderich stayed behind everyone.  
They were thinking still about WWI and how everything had gone to the ground and how it affected other countries that were suppose to be not even involve

"Come on, dear" Roderich said to Elizabeta "It's time to eat"

"Was it wrong of us?" she asked

"Things tend to happen for a reason" he answer

Elizabeta got up and walked out of the living room with Roderich.

* * *

"It's delicious Antonio!" Tomas said

"The sangria is the best here!" Suyapa said

"I can't wait for the churros!" Jose said smiling

At the head of the table was Roderich, at both of his sides Elizabeta and Gilbert.  
Elizabeta's side went like this: Elizabeta, Belle, Abel, Lovino, Itza, Isidro and Antonio; Gilbert's side went like this: Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano, Suyapa, Jose, Tomas and Amaral  
No one sat at the end of the table.

"I would like to propose a toast" Roderich said "I would like to thank God for our family"

Everyone raise their cups and toasted.  
They seemed like their discussion earlier had gone away, everyone was joking around and even smiling. Everyone looked happy.  
Gilbert was up again making jokes and laughing as loud as he could.

Itza looked at Antonio and smile towards him

"My siblings are happier than when we left the airport."

"Yes!" Antonio said smiling "I'm happy big brother can do something about it"

"Me too." Itza said "Me too…"

The atmosphere felt light and amazing. They were happy.  
It looked like this reunion could have a positive outcome after all.

* * *

 _ **Please enjoy reading and thank you for your time!**_


	5. Chapter 5

The morning breeze in Spain was quite wonderful.  
Jose walked around the castle enjoying everything about it, trying to ignore the cars that passed by. He had enjoyed the previous evening talking and eating with the people who once were his family.  
Today was his birthday and his birthday was the date when this part of the family had broken off.  
Was he happy or sad?  
He didn't know he didn't like to think about it, no one did.  
Suyapa would surely wake up and start screaming at the top of her lungs happy birthday to her siblings, Jose knew this because it always happen ever since Spain left and wasn't there for them, Suyapa had taken responsibility over the four of them to make them happy, the reason being that Itza had a break down and could not do anything for the siblings who were kind of trying to get themselves together.  
Jose was thankful for Suyapa at the time, they all needed her enthusiasm.  
It was good to be free once and for all, but it was sad that they had lost another dear person: first their mother and then their big brother.

" _Feliz Cumpleaños!"_ Suyapa said at the top of her lungs "We officially are 193 years old!"

Jose smile at the sound of the voice of his sister. She sounded happy, very happy to be specific. Back home she tried to sound happy but her eyes and manners said otherwise.

" _Dios santo Suyapa!"_ Isidro said smiling while hitting his sister " _Cállate,_ is barely seven in the morning"

"Is our birthday!" Suyapa said happily "aren't you happy? I love this date because we got closer to each other and we depended for a while on each other too… It just makes me happy to think of this day… because I have you guys with me, even though we're separated, we're still very close."

"Yes" Isidro said rubbing his eyes with a smile "I'm happy to be free"

"Let's celebrate" Suyapa said with a smile while grabbing Isidro's hand

She looked really happy. Her face showed something he had not seen in a long while: true happiness.

"Shut up, Suyapa, besides isn't it rude?" Tomas said entering the porch that faced the center of the inside of the castle "to celebrate it here, we're in Antonio's house after all. We are not in our home so please…"

" _Also"_ he thought _"is early in the morning and you just waked me up"_

Tomas looked at Suyapa directly in the eyes.  
Suyapa sighed and turned around to face a wall.  
Maybe he was right, but Antonio knew how she gets pumped up with their birth date. He knew she would do something like this.  
Antonio knows how they all are.

"We were under his rule once, and he was kind of sad when we ran off to the sunset without him" Suyapa said in a low voice, the happiness long gone from her tone.

"Suyapa…" Isidro said touching his sister's arm he knew that Suyapa's mood had fell to the ground with Tomas' comment

"I'm pretty sure" she said angrily "that he would not mind me celebrating my birthday while I feel happy and free, after all he _did_ wanted to see us happy. He wouldn't have invited us to his house for this date if he didn't know I was going to do something crazy."

"Suyapa, calm yourself" Tomas said "I am just telling you to calm down and to lower your voice."

" _Mira desgraciado…"_ Suyapa said turning around slowly to face her little brother "For once in _years_ I feel happy; a happiness that, I thought, could not be penetrable and you _querido Tomas_ have come to destroy my happiness just like those fucking gangs in my home have destroy it. Little. By. Little."

Tomas didn't know what to say he had learned throughout the years that getting Suyapa angry wasn't a good thing.  
Suyapa walked back to one of the doors that led to her room.  
She wanted to stayed there and not go out. Her birthday had been ruined by her own brother. She was angry.

Jose walked to the porch where his siblings were with a smile on his face.

"Where is Suyapa?" Jose asked smiling

Tomas looked at Jose and then looked away

"She went back inside a minute ago" Isidro said looking at nothing

"Oh, I wanted to said _Feliz cumpleaños_ to her" Jose said "she always get's happy around this time a year"

"Yeah… She does." Isidro said looking at Tomas

"Her flag shows it." Tomas said heading towards a doorway "She has all of us in her flag… all of us"

"She still dreams of us coming together" Jose said with a melancholic look on his face

"She does" Itza said from a doorway to the left. "But, we do to sometimes, don't we?"

Everyone turned around to see her. Her long black hair flowed around her. She was wearing one of her typical clothes.

"The food is ready. Elizabeta and I have prepared it." She said smiling

"That's great!" Tomas said with a fake smile "let's go eat"

The four siblings headed towards the kitchen.  
Abel and Belle were talking with Gilbert and Feliciano.  
Antonio was with Roderich and Romano setting the table.  
Ludwig was reading the news paper  
Elizabeta and Amaral were helping in the kitchen.

"Well, I am going to go help Amaral and Elizabeta with the food and you three stay here and talk to the relatives" Itza walked off and then stopped "but do not said anything about the past, not at this hour."

Tomas nodded without paying attention to Itza  
He knew he had made Suyapa angry in one of the days that were special to her; he also knew that he had made a mistake. Suyapa would revenge her happiness… at any cost.

"You do know she's going to do something" Isidro said in his ear

" _Si"_ Tomas said looking at the floor.

"What happen?" Jose asked "Suyapa's not here"

"She won't be here at all if we do nothing about it" Isidro said

"Kids!" Antonio said the moment he noticed his babies were standing there "Happy birthday!" he said smiling.

Isidro, Jose and Tomas hugged Antonio and thanked him.

"I heard Suyapa scream her heart out this morning she must be very happy" Antonio said with a big smile on his face "I'm so happy she's feeling great! After all she needs that! All of you need that."

Tomas was feeling down already.

"Go apologize for whatever you did" Jose said when Antonio left their side to go see Abel "You know she loves all of us like no one in this world does… well expect when soccer is going on"

"Yeah… I think that goes for mostly all of us" Itza said approaching her siblings "But Suyapa and Isidro have shown that they're hardcore about it."

Isidro smile towards his sister

"Happy birthday Itza!" he said hugging his sister

"Happy birthday to you as well" she said happily

The Central Americans were still talking when Roderich approached them

"I wish you five…" he only saw four "have happy birthdays."

Roderich looked around and did not see the short mestiza girl anywhere.

" _Familia_ let's eat!" Antonio said cheerfully.

Everyone sat down where they had sat the night before.

"Let's pray" Antonio said looking around "Let's make Amaral said it this time, but before we said anything let's look for Suyapa."

Tomas looked at his plate.  
It was his fault; he had made his sister angry, she already had an awful time in her house and he made it worse in her vacations especially today when it was one of her most favorite days of the year.  
The five of them had horrible experiences and Suyapa would always try to be there for all of them, she would always try to appear strong in the outside and be a support to them, no matter when the time call, she was always there. The same could be said for Jose; he didn't really trust them but in times when they needed him, the mental support, he would be there for them. Isidro would try to make food for them if they were sick or try to make them happy if they were down, Itza would always make the food mama used to cook for them to make them feel at home and he, Tomas, would try to make them happy as well, they were still a family living in different houses.  
And today he had ruined her sister's favorite holiday.

"She's angry" Tomas said looking at Antonio "We don't know where she is"

"What do you mean?" Antonio said with the charm stolen out of his voice

"Well…" Tomas said "I kind of made her… angry?"

Antonio looked at his little brother without an expression in his face

"Shit is about to get real" Amaral said looking at Roderich "Antonio is about to explode"

Lovino and Feliciano started at Antonio with a puzzle looked

"Go talk to her bastard" Lovino said angry towards Tomas

"We know how much she loves this date and the food" Belle said "I've heard her talk about her celebration too and she hates to miss it, she must really have wanted to come and see everyone."

"We all wanted to" Tomas said

"Go talk to her" Itza said standing up

"She's going to kill me" Tomas said looking at Itza

"What did you say to her?" Jose asked

"That she needed to shut up because it was too early and it was rude to said stuff about our birthday in Antonio's house..." Tomas said a little embarrassed

Roderich sigh

"Antonio, would you be so kind to go look for Suyapa?" Roderich said

"Antonio doesn't get angry when we talk about our independence" Abel said

"He's happy because we are happy" Belle said smiling

"Tomas, you are not a morning person." Itza said angry turning around towards the doorway " _That_ was one of the reasons why you told Suyapa that. Now, go apologize"

"Oh dear," Amaral said

"You all start eating, we're going to go look for her" Itza said

Antonio left the dining room when Itza was talking to them, and then follow him  
Antonio was angry.  
Not because Suyapa was hurt by Tomas but because she was the one trying to get all of them together, and any fight with them would make her remember that time when they failed to become a big state; she does not simply get angry about it, she gets depress for days.

"I can't believe it, Tomas" Itza said behind Antonio "You know she's a cry baby when a thing like this happens"

"I know" Tomas said ashamed

"She was happy. Her eyes were shining" Isidro said

Itza stopped. Antonio turned around.

"Her eyes were shining?" Antonio asked

"Yes." Tomas said

Antonio and Itza looked at each other and rushed to Suyapa's room.  
Sobs were heard from the inside of the room.  
She is a cry baby when she's hurt by family…

" _Orquídea_ are you okay?" Antonio asked a little concerned

"No!" Suyapa said still crying

" _Perdón Suyapa"_ Tomas said from behind of all of them

Inside the room one could hear some things getting knocked down and a sudden silent fell. The door of the room opened in a violent movement.

" _Pendejo, te voy a matar! Sos un maldito desgraciado! Maje!"_ Suyapa said

Suyapa had come out of the room in her pajamas with a stick trying to hit Tomas  
Antonio grabbed Suyapa's little body and hold it against his so she could not hit Tomas.

"Now, calm down Suyapa…" Itza said looking at Suyapa.

Suyapa looked hurt, her eyes were red and her mood seemed like the one in 2009 when she lost her president Manuel Zelaya Rosales.  
She was not okay. She was sad… depress almost. Isidro could relate to her so much, they were both in almost the same situation but she had the worse one.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Isidro asked her sister

She looked at him and begun crying loudly.

"You heard him, Isidro" Suyapa said still being held by Antonio "Just because it was early in the morning… I won't say anything again… don't… don't…" Suyapa was crying very hard "don't you dare tell me to shut up… because… I was… very … happy…" she kept crying.

Antonio let her go; she turned around and hugged him while she cried on his chest.  
Isidro and Jose came to them and hugged Suyapa.

"I'm sorry Suyapa" Tomas said "I won't do it again"

"You know why I get so sad about it?" she asked turning around. Her crying voice was still there but she had stopped crying, her eyes were red but they did not show sadness, they showed something else, something dangerous.

Tomas looked at his sister; the demon inside of her had come out.  
Suyapa felt rage all throughout her body ready to attack and let go.

"Because of our failed attempts to be a country?" Tomas asked nervously

"Yes… Nicaragua, that is why." Suyapa said. "15th of September just makes me forget about it. Kind of" she said looking at Jose but then immediately looking at Tomas again

Tomas was scare.  
He knew he had ruined the birthday, and Suyapa's vacation that she had wanted so badly because she wanted to be happy for a while. They all wanted that, they wanted to be happy together once more and he had ruined that.

"Shall we go eat?" Suyapa said heading towards the dining hall without looking at any of them.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

" _Oh Dios mío la comida esta deliciosa_!" Suyapa exclaimed while she ate "I can't believe you guys made this."

Suyapa stuffed her face with the food.  
She simply wanted to fill the loneliness inside of her. Food was a good way to fill it up. At least for now

"I'm glad she's not angry anymore" Isidro said with a sighed

"Right." Suyapa said raising her cup "It doesn't matter, just like it didn't matter back in 1821 or 1823"

The room felt silent everyone looked at each other.

"Suyapa… What are you trying to do?" Itza asked

"I'm just saying." She answered looking at her sister dead in the eyes.

Suyapa laughed.

"The food is amazing!" Suyapa said once more.

"Yes, indeed" Roderich said looking at Elizabeta

"This food is somehow different" Ludwig said looking at it weirdly

"Ludwig, don't said it that way!" Belle said laughing "Itza and Elizabeta prepared this with love"

Antonio laughed with delight.  
The atmosphere went back to normal, or so they thought.  
They enjoy the food and talked happily together, remembering the good old days, and the memories they had made recently.  
They were happy.

* * *

"Hey, remember when Antonio first came to our house?" Tomas asked

The five siblings were outside of the castle sightseeing. The scenery was quite beautiful and breathe taking.  
They had decided to go outside and enjoy the surrounding areas. Inside there was nothing fun to do.  
The family was going to go out to a nice place, but right now everyone was minding their own business.

"Yes." Suyapa said narrowing her eyes "We were all babies."

"I remember you came running to mama's side to tell her the news" Isidro said

"I was scare. We looked different, we dressed different, we didn't speak the same language, but I could understand him, because I was one of us." Suyapa said

"You had it rough" Itza said "The capital was in _Gracias,_ because of the gold resources, but when you ran out of gold, Antonio's boss moved the capital to _Guatemala City_ "

"Yes… We were all sick too" Tomas said

"Remember when mama said bye?" Jose asked with a little tint of sadness in his voice

"She never said bye to me" Itza said "but I see her in my dreams all the time"

"She said: _I knew this day would come. The Sun, the moon and the stars say it would_ " Isidro said "and after that she left us… she never came back from the forest"

The siblings looked away from each other. It felt embarrassing to talk about the past. There was nothing there for them only memories.

"Antonio always looked nice" Tomas said "he took care of us, but his bosses saw us like cows"

"Three centuries." Jose said "three of them while we suffer, wanting independence. Thanks to _Sr. Francia_ and his revolution we did what had to be done."

"… we hurt him deeply, though" Isidro said

"Yeah… we're very good at that." Suyapa said laughing "We never grow up, do we?"

The siblings laughed

Tomas looked at his sister and wondered what she was really feeling.  
When she was hurt she would be more active and happy to hide her true feelings.  
Was it his fault? They were siblings after all, in occasions they would fight. That was normal.

"Suyapa I'm sorry" he said

"Don't mention it anymore" Suyapa said with a smile on her face "I need to go inside to get ready"

"We have like 2 hours" Jose said "Let's hang out together, we never get to do that back home"

"Because you never want to" Suyapa said turning around and heading to the castle.

Suyapa's tone was something neutral, it didn't sound like her at all.

"Remember" Itza said "Is something fancy, so surprise us."

"I will" Suyapa said.

Normally Suyapa maintain her hair in a low bun. She didn't like her hair in her face or floating around her, she thought it wasn't as pretty as Itza's; her hair was wavy and Itza's hair was straight. This made Itza's hair look like it belonged floating in the air.  
She was so beautiful, her skin glowed when the sun was hitting it, her pretty eyes and her long lashes were so unique, the way she dressed, the way she talked, she was so beautiful.  
Suyapa was once like that, she was proud of her long wavy hair floating in the air, she felt beautiful in her typical clothes, feeling the sun or the rain, she used to be happy, she used to feel pretty… but now, she could only remember, so many things had happened.

Suyapa kept walking through the hallways looking for Antonio, but she wouldn't find him.  
She did find the Austrian with the Hungarian sitting down together talking. They look happy.

" _How can they be so happy? It looks like real happiness… I wish I would experience that once more"_ she thought smiling to herself remembering _him_

She couldn't find Antonio. Where could that person be?  
She was tired of being here in Spain, she wanted to go back home. It was the second day but it was necessary to go back home. That's where she belongs.  
She knew her siblings were distant from her. She knew it, but she always tried to make that different, to make that change and they would not try…

" _Orquidea_ , what's wrong?" a voice said behind her

"Antonio?" she said turning

Antonio was standing behind her with a glass of water in his hand

"You don't look happy." He said worried

"I'm the one who is happy one moment and the next I'm ready to kill someone"

Antonio looked at her

"This is not normal for you" he said petting her head "you would normally joke with Gilbert or play with Lovino and Feliciano, or talk about military stuff with Ludwig. But since this morning you only ate."

Suyapa didn't said anything just looked at him in the eyes with an expression that Antonio couldn't read

"Suyapa, if you don't tell me what's wrong, then I wont be able to do anything about it. I won't be able to help you."

"There's nothing you can do about it." She said serious "I'm going back home tomorrow morning"

Antonio jump backwards and out his hands in front of him

"You can't!" he said sad

"Why?" Suyapa said "I can't be close to my siblings. So why try again when they clearly do not want to." She said ready to cry

"That's a lie. They love you." He said grabbing her hands "Here, let's do something fun"

Suyapa didn't said anything, but Antonio begin saying his charm _kusosoososososososo Kusososososo_  
This made Suyapa laughed

"I don't know…" she said "I think I need to go anyway. This place…"

"That's the same excuse" Tomas said from behind Suyapa

"Go away" Suyapa said angrily

"No!" he said defining her

" _Perro_ , _andate_!" Suyapa said turning around to face Tomas

"No!" he repeated "I'm not going anywhere"

At those words Suyapa put her hands into fist and begun striking Tomas.  
She kicked punched, blocked, and threw things at Tomas while shouting insults.

"Suyapa, calm down" Antonio said sighing

"No, I wont! I'm going to kill him… He destroyed the only happiness I had… the only one" she screamed crying.


	7. Chapter 7

Antonio tried to stop his siblings, but was afraid to get in between Suyapa and Tomas.  
Isidro and Jose ran towards them at the sight of them fighting; both of the siblings got into it trying to separate Suyapa and Tomas.  
Suyapa's hair was all over her face while Tomas shirt was almost gone.  
Antonio looked at both of them surprise, he didn't know what to said. What could he say anyway? It was a scary thing to see the siblings fight.  
Isidro tried to calm his brother down while Jose grabbed Suyapa so she couldn't move.

"What happen?" Elizabeta said running towards them worried

"Nothing" Tomas and Suyapa said at the same time

Elizabeta looked at both, surprise

"Nothing?" she asked

"Nothing" Suyapa said looking at her in the eyes.

The Hungarian saw something that she couldn't explain in Suyapa's eyes, something scary… something she had experience before. Her skin shivered for a moment.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, bastard?" Lovino said looking at Tomas "Leave her alone already!"

"Lovino don't said anything" Prussia said touching Lovino's shoulder

"Can you go away?" Suyapa asked since almost the whole family was there

"We're trying to help!-" Roderich said

"Cállate Austria" Suyapa screamed at him "you better than anybody here can understand better."

"What?" Antonio asked confuse looking back and forth from Suyapa to Roderich

"Your empire, your family," Suyapa said "your everything" she said looking at Elizabeta

Roderich remain silence after Suyapa said that.

"Now, Jose" Suyapa said "Let me go"

Jose looked at Antonio to seek an answer.

"Don't let her go." He said serious "We're going to talk about this"

"No we're not!" Tomas said embarrassed

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH BOTH OF YOU?!" Itza said very angry toward her younger siblings

"Shut up Itza!" Suyapa said "You might be the oldest but you do not have any authority over me."

"Suyapa!" Isidro said

Suyapa looked at everyone in the little hallway.  
She began to laugh very loudly.  
They all looked very confuse and startle by the turns of events and Suyapa's actions.  
Antonio looked towards Belle, but Belle was as confuse as Antonio was in that moment.

" _Dios mio!_ " Suyapa said still laughing "I know you don't care about me. I know that, but… but for a moment I thought… I thought that we could actually be a normal family after all… a normal family" she said looking at Antonio and then at Austria "but we can't. No one is capable of that… or am I wrong?"

Jose let her go.  
Everyone was surprise by what Suyapa said.

" _Orquidea_ " This time it was Belle talking "We all want that, but we are different beings compare to humans… we can't have that"

"Yes… we can…" Suyapa said "Look at Austria and Hungary" she said smiling at the couple "Even though they're separated they still hang out together…"

"Yes, they do" Gilbert said looking at Roderich "For Christmas or for Valentines"

"I wanted that to happen, and I thought that we could do it… we could have act like a normal family, we could have… I was all for it, I was so happy to come here and see you all once again, I even got in the plane to come here and be with all of you… Today is my birthday and I'm missing one of the most important dates… I came here even though I have so many problems because I wanted to be a family… I wanted to be close to everyone" Suyapa's tears came down from her eyes but she was still with a creepy smile on her face.

No one said anything but Tomas was soon crying after Suyapa, Isidro let him go and after that Tomas went ahead and hugged his sister. She didn't move.

"I, too, came here for that." Tomas said hugging his sister a little more

Jose and Isidro went ahead and hugged Suyapa and Tomas, they begin crying with the other two. Itza smile and went ahead and gave them a big sister hug.

 _Ya se ve patria mía en tu oriente  
Nuevo sol esparcir claridad  
Ya podemos con voz reverente  
Pronunciar Dios, Unión, Libertad**_

They were just there. The others simply looked from a distance.  
Antonio was about to burst into tears from seeing his babies reconcile. This had been a pretty long day even though it was only 9:45am.

"Well… aren't we a big crazy family" Amaral said smiling

"Come on, let's go get ready" Feliciano said to both Lovino and Ludwig

The countries left little by little until only Antonio and Belle were there looking at the siblings who just hugged there for a long time

"It looks like they have finally come to a peaceful agreement" Belle said

"Yes, it does." Antonio smile "I wish they would do this more often"

"You know they can't" Belle said serious "They need to grow a little more…"

"Yes… I… I believe so…" Antonio said remembering his younger years

Antonio and Belle walked together out of the sibling's way where they were still crying.

* * *

Eleven o'clock came, and with that the time to leave for their trip up northeast.  
No one knew where Antonio was going to take them.  
This was the birthday present for his little siblings.  
Someone was going to be waiting for them in San Mateo de Gallego. Antonio had planned this for four months, when Roderich had informed him that the family reunion would be in his house.  
If everything went the way he wanted, they were all going to have fun and enjoy life for a while.

"These cars are huge!" Itza said laughing "Suburban huh!"

"Itza, we had to get those. Antonio insisted." Gilbert said to the Guatemalan

"Why?" the Guatemalan asked

"Because you love to have space" Feliciano said smiling

"Antonio knows us very well" Itza said laughing

"Yes, I do!" Antonio said from the other car "After all you are my babies"

Itza smiled.  
Antonio always made them feel good; he tried his best to make everyone happy even if he wasn't feeling happy. He was the definition of a clown

"Now" Ludwig said "We're going to divide into three groups. This trip is going to take four hours. Antonio said that we are going to stay there the rest of the vacation. Make sure you have everything with you"

"Ve~ don't scare the central Americans Ludwig" Feliciano said worried "you're talking like we are in the battlefield"

"Potato bastard" Lovino said looking at him "Don't scare Itza or Suyapa"

Itza laughed at Lovino's comment

"Come with me!" Itza said grabbing Lovino's and Feliciano's arm "let's ride together"

"As long as that potato bastard is not with us…"

"Ah~~ but I want Ludwig to come with us" Feliciano said

"Then go with them idiot!"

"No… I want to go with Itza also!"

Itza laughed a little.

"Let's sit in the back of the car together then!" Itza said

"The suburban can hold six people, the reason being that we all want space and comfort. We have divided ours in 5:5:5 ratios" Ludwig said looking at his notes

"Hey, Ludwig relax" Suyapa said smiling at him "forget about your training days and enjoy the day like a normal 21-year-old man. Don't push yourself" she said smiling at him "take things slow and just" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath "okay?" she said laughing a little

"I'm not pushing myself" Ludwig said with his typical serious face

Ludwig looked at her serious. Suyapa smile towards him got really close to him and said:

"You should get…" she looked at him in the eyes "umm… you know"

Ludwig's face was red when he realized what Suyapa had said

"Do you do that?" he asked curious

"No. I don't have time to relax. Besides I don't need that when I can swim and run and do whatever to release my stress… you're different."

Suyapa laughed.

"Please do get in the car" Roderich said "we have to leave"

"Well sorry Mr. Austria" Suyapa said "I'm riding in the front!"

Suyapa ran to one of the cars and got in the front sit and waited.

In the first car Abel drove sitting beside him was his sister Belle, in the second row Itza and Lovino were stationed and alone in the back of the car was Feliciano.  
In the second car Tomas drove, in the second row Isidro and Jose sat and in the back row was Antonio and Gilbert – only God knows what they are planning now –  
In the third car Ludwig drove sitting beside him was Suyapa, in the second row was Elizabeta and Roderich and in the back was Amaral who was already sleeping.

They all seemed ready.  
Abel turned on his car and proceed to follow the instructions Google have giving him, everyone who was driving had a copy of it with them and the GPS on, just in case.  
They had to go back to Madrid and head north after that, going through Guadalajara, Sigüenza, Calatayud, La Muela and Zaragoza, after Zaragoza they would arrive to their main destination: San Mateo de Gallego.

The suburbans got going; they maintain themselves close to each other but disperse at the same time. When they arrive to the second roundabout Germany lost his concentration. The reasons being Suyapa was talking like a bird, Amaral was snoring like an old man, Roderich was complaining about Amaral and the music – he wanted classical music – and then there was Elizabeta who was trying to figure out what was going on.  
Ludwig missed the roundabout and immediately after that Suyapa receive a call from Gilbert

"What the hell is going on in that car?" he asked

"We miss the roundabout?" Suyapa asked sarcastically

"Really?" Gilbert said on the other side of the line

"Didn't I just say that, _maje?_ Can't you understand me? Do you need me to repeat myself? _"_

"Suyapa give me the phone" Ludwig said "Brother we will be with you in a moment…" then he hanged up.

He didn't say anything for a while, but after he was on the road he was suppose to be he started talking

"Would all of you shut up?!" he asked "I'm trying to drive"

"I drive way better than you" Suyapa said laughing "do you want me to drive?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You're crazy" he said looking at her with a strange expression

Suyapa only laughed at what the German said.

The car that Tomas was driving was full of men. There was not a girl there.  
So they all just hang out and sang with not a problem the trip for them was smooth and nothing went wrong.  
The car that Abel was driving had average passengers.

"Frere, did Antonio pay you for this?" Belle asked

"No" he answer

He turned and looked at her for a moment

"I don't really like Antonio but it was a family reunion. I would not get money from him in an event like this one even though I'm losing money for not being at home"

"You're having fun, right?" Bella asked

"…"

"Right, bastard?" Lovino said

"Yeah… I guess we're having fun" he answer

"Let's talk about something fun!" Belle said

The three cars had the people who would make a mess, and then they had the people who were serious… well more or less.  
The trip was going to be long, especially for Roderich, Ludwig, and Abel… they would have preferred a peaceful car where no one would talk and just enjoy the road trip, but Suyapa wouldn't do that in the car Ludwig was driving, she was too busy singing songs from the radio.

* * *

 _ **** is the national anthem for the States of Central America (Costa Rica, Nicaragua, Honduras, El Salvador and Guatemala) they got this song back when they tried to become a Federal State in the 1800s; the song is call "La Granadera" by Romulo D. Duron.**_


	8. Chapter 8

The trip was long and fun – for most of them.  
Ludwig and Roderich were angry the whole time.  
Elizabeta and Suyapa sang songs they knew together and sometimes Amaral would join them.  
One of the songs that got to Roderich was "Ai Se Eu Te Pego" by Michel Telo  
In the suburban that Abel drove the sounds were constant thanks to the Italian brothers and the Guatemalan who were enjoying themselves talking about food and fashion.  
Abel would have never thought that Itza was that kind of girl, she was quite with people that she didn't feel comfortable around but with people that she liked and got along with she was nice and liked to flirt and talk a lot.  
In the car were Tomas drove everyone was happy, there were no complains. They all seemed to get along.

In the town of Calatayud the family decided to stop so they could get some snacks.  
The Central Americans were exited about stopping. The town looked so pretty and comfortable.  
They stopped in the outskirts of the city.  
It was breath taking. They did not know were to look, everything was amazing.

"Oh Antonio, I don't remember being here" Jose said admiring everything

"Ha, I thought I brought you guys here!"

"I remember" Isidro said "We wanted wine and you said no"

"You were too young" Antonio said loudly

"You're never too young to drink" Suyapa said laughing "Isn't that right, Gilbert"

The albino looked at Suyapa annoyed

"Man, I know you hate me. I wanted to make sure you did for real!" Suyapa said smiling

"I don't hate you" he said

"She's just annoying" Ludwig said

The other four siblings looked at the German siblings and smile

"Is better that way" Itza said "You know what happens when she's angry"

"She can kill someone if she wanted to." Jose said "she has that kind of power"

"Why does she act like that then?" Amaral asked a little confuse

"Because if she was serious all the time it would be unhealthy for everyone" Isidro said "she's a hardcore person. No one would like to mess with her."

Suyapa smile. It was true, she was a calm happy person, she would joke with anyone, and play with them but if something bad were to happen between the relationship she maintain with a particular person, that person would be sorry.

"Oh, come on I'm not that bad" Suyapa said smiling

"Yeah, look how sweet she is" Feliciano said smiling besides Ludwig

"I don't think you understand the extend she can go just to have a vengeance" Tomas said

"I think we all know" Antonio said smiling "now, let's get in the car."

"Wait a moment, please" Roderich said "Elizabeta hasn't come back yet."

"What was she buying?" Itza asked

"Wine" the Austrian man answer

"For what?" Itza asked curious

"She made a bet with someone" Roderich answer

"AH! That Hungarian" Gilbert said laughing

"Now," Suyapa said towards the younger German "would you be so kind and give me the keys of the car"

"You won't drive" he said

At that moment Suyapa grabbed the keys from the back of his pants and hold them up to his face

"I might be short and all, but I'm pretty good at taking things away" she smile sweetly "now, shall we go? Elizabeta is coming now"

In fact, Elizabeta was coming.  
She was running towards them with two bags in her hand.

"I got it~!" she screamed happily

"Nice" Suyapa said laughing

"Well then" Abel said "We will see each other in our destination"

"Yes, please go directly to the hotel" Amaral said

The family separated once again and entered the cars.  
The trip was good so far… it was fun, but like mentioned before Ludwig and Roderich weren't happy about two particular people

"Come on, Suyapa drink it" the Hungarian said in her playful voice

"Wait… I don't want Ludwig to see me" she said while driving

"Listen, I'll distract him and you will try it. Then and only then I can tell you if you are one of the best drivers in the world"

"Fine!" Suyapa said smiling

Elizabeta begin talking about Gilbert and how he was so annoying. Ludwig started talking to her about it while Roderich agreed with most of the things Elizabeta said.

" _Que bonito!"_ Suyapa thought while putting the bottle of wine to her lips " _they still hold feelings for each other; they just don't show it ganasfaiohfpweihfruewbf"_

The wine was quite tasty and old, it was wonderful.  
Suyapa felt the liquid go down her esophagus it felt wonderful.  
It taste it so good, she felt happy

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ludwig asked nervously "you cannot drink and drive"

"Shut up potato eater" she answered, she was already half way through the bottle "I'm almost done"

Ludwig was very angry now, she was being so irresponsible.  
What was with this girl? She looked barely 18 and she was crazy, she was worse than Feliciano. How can that even be possible? That was impossible for anyone.  
It didn't matter if they got into an accident, nothing extremely bad would happen but still, she should take more responsibility

"Let her drive, Ludwig" Roderich said from the back

"We're going to die" he said angrily, almost yelling

"Calm down, _alemán_ " Suyapa said "enjoy the ride; I'm better than you at driving anyway, so don't worry about it."

Ludwig didn't know what to said this person was simply crazy… why would she do that? What was she trying to prove?

Suyapa, Elizabeta and Amaral sang again but this time in English. The song was "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction  
Roderich was annoyed but didn't say anything, it wouldn't help the situation  
Ludwig just wanted to change cars with another person.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading and please enjoy reading this! (^_^)/~~~~~***_


	9. Chapter 9

The trip was not just a week long. No one knew about this.  
It was a two-week vacation to visit northern Spain and a little bit of France. Antonio Gilbert and Francis – the French cousin who was not directly invited – had planned this when Roderich communicated Antonio about the reunion.  
They just wanted to have fun with everyone.  
It would be funny to see everyone's face when Antonio mentions this to the rest of the family.  
He had already arranged everything with everyone's boss.  
Antonio's boss didn't want to let him take such a long vacation, but Antonio insisted. He really wanted to have a good time with everyone.

Itza and Lovino had fallen sleep for the rest of the trip. Itza rested her head in Lovino's shoulder and Lovino rested his head in Itza's head.  
Feliciano was about to die of boredom. He wasn't with his best friend Ludwig, he couldn't talk to him. He knew that if he texted Ludwig he would not answer. He hated texting.  
Belle was enjoying the time with her bother, it was nice to forget everything for a moment and enjoy the moment with the family. It was a shame Luxemburg couldn't make it to the reunion. He was too busy… he was always too busy.  
Thinking about that gave Belle a headache.  
Abel didn't really care what Luxemburg did, he was proud of him. He is the riches country in Europe. Abel couldn't complain about his little brother he was amazing with the money! Money! Money!

Antonio and Gilbert were going to break the wonderful news to everyone this afternoon at the bull-jumping event in San Mateo de Gallego.  
Was everyone going to stay?  
Antonio really hoped so. He had not done anything like this before. He didn't know how Roderich was going to react. He really hoped it wouldn't be like the Aprils Fool day some years back; Antonio and Francis just wanted to have a great time with everyone.  
Isidro, Jose and Tomas were talking about the World Cup event from the past summer.  
Antonio was too involved in his own conversation that the only thing he heard was:

" _Spain didn't play as good as I had expected"_

The one talking was Isidro.  
Antonio stopped in mid-sentence and look at Gilbert  
Gilbert begin laughing loudly at the Spaniard's reaction  
Isidro was laughing, but Tomas was talking how great Germany's games were. This made the German laughed even louder – was that even possible?

"Isidro, I did all I could!" Antonio said complaining.

"Ha, Jose did such a great job! Did not disappoint me. But you and Suyapa were horrible. I can't believe you two. Wait, Suyapa did worse than you. Her players killed the first game against France." Isidro said

"She did get a goal!" Jose said "I was proud of her"

"She was proud and jealous of you!" Tomas said "when she came back home she said ' _Costa Rica better do an amazing job since I fail! Pero me siento celosa!'_ and then she sat down with me to see one of your games, I think it was the one against Greece."

"Yeah, I tie the game with the cat lover"

"It was an amazing game! Suyapa and you steal the spot light sometimes"

They laughed but Antonio was still bothered by the subject

"Perdón Antonio, but you did a horrible job!" Tomas said "But Gilbert here did amazing! I wasn't going for you but I was proud of you"

"I wasn't going for anyone" Jose said "Argentina think she's the best sometimes"

"Like Mexico? He thinks he's hot stuff" Isidro asked

"Nah, Argentina is worse" Tomas said laughing

"I think we would be too if we were in a better situation" Jose answer

"You're turning like them!" Isidro said looking at his younger sibling"

"That's a lie! I might be the best between the five of us, but I'm very family oriented" Jose said complaining

"Ha, yeah… yeah…" Isidro said

They talked normally, without getting angry over who was a better country; facts were facts so pretending to be better didn't help.

Suyapa drove normally after she finished her bottle of wine that the Hungarian bought.  
Ludwig was impressed.  
Why was he impressed? He drank all the time and occasionally he would drive too.  
But this girl… her system didn't even react to the alcohol she drove like she a normal person.  
Why was he getting impressed? He did that kind of things all the time, maybe it was just because she was so free and liberated about it, she just… didn't care.  
Roderich wasn't even paying attention anymore to any of what the girls say. The worse thing was that the music was crappy.  
Amaral slept right after the song "What Makes You Beautiful" ended. She was out.  
Elizabeta on the other hand talked to Ludwig about the situation in Europe.  
Suyapa wasn't involved in it, which she didn't mind. She didn't want to talk about any recent situation; she didn't want to remember her own.

* * *

They arrive to San Mateo.  
The Google map carried them to a bull ring.  
Did they expect this?  
No.  
Did they expect the French man in front of the gates?  
No.  
Did this make _all_ of them wonder what the heck was going on?  
Yes.

The beautiful French man approached them, with a smile in his face

"Bon soir, mon amis!" he said in his beautiful French

"Francis?" Elizabeta asked "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a cousin too!" Francis said hurt "I was invited"

Roderich looked at Antonio a little bit annoyed

"France was not part of the Hapsburg family… He even disliked us in that time"

"Big brother Francis is family from the other side, ve~~" Feliciano said smiling

"That bastard!" Lovino said under his breath

The Central American's were close to each other, Suyapa was talking in the phone. She had received a call from her boss to inform her about how they had celebrated her birthday.  
She had not notice the French guy.

"Well… let's see what Suyapa says about Francis here…" Isidro said still in 'World Cup 2014' mode

"… Okay, gracias!" Suyapa said laughing she turned around to face everyone "Sorry I was talking to my boss… why are we here?" she asked looking at the bull fighting ring

Everyone was quite.  
They all knew how Suyapa would hold a grudge for football, they all knew that…

"Oh…" she said looking at Francis "Is you." She said smiling.

"Suyapa!" Francis said with a big beautiful smile while his beautiful hair floated in the wind "I haven't seen you since we saw each other in Brazil three months ago!"

Suyapa eyed the French man and smile real big.  
Everyone looked at the Honduran girl.  
Was she okay?

"Si! I remember that time… when I receive a red car and played without one of my best players… I remembered that time!" she laughed very hard and for a long time. She even hold her tummy and tears were coming out of her eyes. "Such a wonderful time wasn't it?"

"Yes!" Francis said smiling to her

"It was great when Germany kick your ass!" she was still laughing

"Yes…" Francis said

"Sorry, I was glad Germany won this world cup, because he won this cup as a whole country and not just 'Western Germany'" she said looking at the German brothers "It was nice"

Ludwig looked at the Honduran and a little tiny smile was on his lips.  
Feliciano noticed that and smile, he was happy his best friend was showing some kind of thankfulness.

"I think most of us were there" Abel said

"Yes" Jose said looking at Abel with a smile on his face "I never said 'thank you' for a great game"

"It was indeed an amazing game" Abel said "I enjoyed that time playing with you! The best team from the Central American countries."

"Yes!" Suyapa said "It was an amazing game! I enjoy every single part of the last games…" then she said under her breath "I wished I had been there…"

"Is okay, _Orquidea._ We can both complain about our situation" Antonio said

"Nah!" Suyapa said "You killed it. I expected a little more from me, but I expected a lot more for you."

Antonio looked at his sibling.

"Not even you?!" he asked surprise with a little sad on his voice

Suyapa laughed and looked at her bother

"We can be losers together!" she said

"Okay, okay. Football season has finished, let's go inside and see what kind of surprise you have for the birthday kids" Amaral said

"Yes! That's right!" Antonio said

They entered the bull ring. It was reserved just for them.  
Antonio, Gilbert and Francis stayed in the back while the rest of the group went ahead and sat down in the viewers place.

A voice in a microphone appeared

"And now we will show the bull and the three people who will be 'dancing' with him"

Isidro got exited.  
Itza stopped talking to the Italian brothers and suddenly got a shiver down her back.  
Tomas was happy to see once again a bull fight  
Jose didn't really care about bull fights.  
Suyapa was scare. She hated stuff like this…

"Please welcome our participants" the announcer said "Spain, France and Prussia"

The three subjects mentioned came into the middle of the arena dress in all white with a red scarf.  
There was nothing in their hands.

"Look at them being all fashionable" Itza said to Lovino

"Those bastards don't know anything about fashion" he answered "I do a better job"

"Ludwig, why aren't you there?" Feliciano asked his best friend "You're strong and awesome! You should be there"

"Yeah!" Suyapa said butting in the conversation "You should be there! You even look stronger than those three" she said jokingly

Ludwig blushed at the comments

The bull was release.  
Suyapa saw it. It was strong and big.  
The bull proceeded to go after the three men.  
Antonio stopped right before the bull before jumping to do something acrobatic; the bull kept going and Gilbert was the next to jump over the bull.  
The bull looked angry.  
Francis looked at his little group of spectators, he smiled at them and threw a kiss

"Francis is a big flirt!" Isidro said "Itza you should talk to him to!"

"What?" Itza asked offended

"You love to flirt!" Suyapa said

"Only with people that I know! And is not really flirting and you know it!" she said

"Remember that one time she flirt with Eduardo?*" Isidro asked

"They flirt all the time!" Tomas said "Every meeting!"

"I've seen them!" Jose said laughing.

"We know you're not really flirting" Isidro said "You are just friendlier than all of us—"

" _Dios Mío!"_ Suyapa screamed

"Antonio!" Bella said getting up

Antonio was under the bull.  
Suyapa got up and attempted to go to the bull ring.  
Her siblings told her to stay in the sits but she didn't listen to them.  
Abel tried to stop her but she kept going.  
Ludwig grabbed her arm but she immediately kicked him in the stomach.  
She reached the bull ring.

"Torito!" she screamed

The bull looked at her she begin singing a song native to her country

" _Échame ese toro pinto, chinita  
Que lo quiero conocer  
A ver si tiene calzones, chinita,  
O naguas como mujer  
Échele que le eche el toro, chinita  
Échele entre la gente, chinita  
Es que ese torito quiere  
Una copita de agua ardiente"_

Suyapa was running away from the bull while singing at the top of her lungs.  
Her siblings were laughing at her because she was even trying to dance to her folklore song

"Don't you have a song name the same thing?" Itza asked Isidro

"Si, but mine doesn't have lyrics" he answered laughing at the sigh of his sister

The bull kept going behind Suyapa. She wasn't even wearing red!  
She had jean shorts and a white blouse.

" _Dios!"_ she screamed after finishing her song "I don't even have a strong brassier for this!"

Most of the spectators laughed at her saying that except a few of them.

"It was funny!" Feliciano said to Ludwig because he shot him a look

Gilbert was outside the bull ring laughing, while Francis tried to help Antonio get to a safe place because he was hurt.  
Suyapa didn't know what to do.  
She didn't expect Lovino to jump in too.  
She was surprise that the Italian was there.

"What are you doing?" Suyapa asked out of breath still running

"Helping you!" he said giving her a nice warm smile

Lovino called the bull several times, but the bull would not leave Suyapa.  
Suyapa missed her step and fell to the ground the bull was right behind her.  
Lovino had a cape to play with the bull; he somehow got it away from Suyapa.  
She got up and ran to Lovino's side

"What do we do now?" she asked

"Wanna try jumping?" he asked nicely "Is fun… when Antonio is not here"

Suyapa smile. She was still out of breath.

"Yeah!" she said

Immediately Suyapa took her shirt off and throw it to the side.  
She was only in her brassier and her jean shorts.

"Now" she said smiling towards a blushing Lovino "I'm ready!"

The bull came charging to Suyapa.

"Are you sure she's our sister?" Jose asked

"Yes…" Itza said "Mama said she was a sister"

"She's crazy!" Tomas said "We should stop her"

The three siblings looked at him

"I think she's enjoying herself" Isidro said

Suyapa sucked at jumping in front of the bull, she landed wrong several times.  
Gilbert got in the ring once again and charge at the bull with Suyapa, Lovino was out looking at Antonio and insulting him.

Isidro stand up and walked towards the ring.  
Took his shirt off and gave it to Jose

"I'm going too!" he said "I want to try that!"

"Is Antonio aware of this?" Itza asked

"I don't think he would care right now!" Tomas laughed "I'm going to go to!"

He also took his shirt off and gave it to Jose

"You can't go!" Itza said "Something might go wrong"

"We can't be killed by circumstances like this"

Itza rolled her eyes.

"This is so much fun!" Elizabeta said exited looking at the Central Americans "I want to go also!"

Elizabeta got up from Roderich's side and ran towards the ring.  
She immediately began to play with the bull.  
The two Central Americans followed her.

It was a mess.  
Antonio didn't want it go like this. He wanted to show everyone what he did for fun and he had been attack by the bull.  
Fun, fun.

One of the professional bull fighters got the bull and put it back inside the bull stadium.  
Antonio was sitting with the half of the family while the others were enjoying themselves in the ring.

"That was an amazing experience!" Isidro said when they were getting out the stadium

"Yes!" Suyapa said "Lovino is amazing at this!"

Lovino looked at her

"You were too!" he said sweetly

"I had too much fun!" Tomas said "I couldn't believe I was doing it!"

"Suyapa where is your shirt?" Itza asked

"I don't know!" she said looking at her naked stomach "I lost it!"

Itza looked at her seriously

"Why did you take it off?"

Suyapa did not answer right away.

"I wanted too."

Itza got close to her sister

"You do know you're busty"

"I'm aware of that" Suyapa said "Who cares?"

Itza rolled her eyes

"Suyapa you were amazing!" Elizabeta said "You just ran to that ring and got the bull away from Antonio"

Suyapa smiled

"I was worried" she said

"Next time" Roderich said "Please do keep the shirt on, that is not lady-like."

Suyapa didn't said anything

Antonio was waiting for them in one of the suburbans.  
Suyapa and Isidro hurried up and went to him

"Are you okay?" Isidro asked

"Yeah!" Antonio said smiling "Nothing bad happen. Not a scratch!"

"That bull was attacking you"

"I only got hit, nothing bad!"

"Good!" Suyapa said "I have a scratch on my back… That's why I took my shirt off…"

"Turned around" Isidro commanded to his sister

Indeed, Suyapa had a rash down her back where an old scar was. That scar was from that time when they tried to live in a single house

"We'll clean it in the hotel"

Suyapa smiled to her siblings  
The rest of the family was outside the cars trying to figure out where to go to spend the night.

"Family of mine!" Antonio said getting out of the suburban "This vacation is only beginning! I didn't reserve a hotel room; I didn't do anything I said I was going to do"

Roderich looked at Antonio. He was angry.

"Dear, don't get angry" Elizabeta said to Roderich "Is going to be okay!"

"Did you know about this?" he asked

"Yeah, Gilbert told me!" she said smiling "I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

"My sister and I will go to one together" Abel said

"We will reserve one room for the five of us" Jose added

"No" Antonio said "The boys will go with the boys and the girls with the girls"

"Why?" Itza asked a little down

"Bonding!" Antonio said

"I don't want to be with you" Abel said lighting his cigarette

They all had a little discussion.  
They wanted and they didn't.

"Okay. Shut up, all of you" Itza said "I will divide the groups"

Everyone looked at her with a puzzle look

"Abel, Belle, Lovino, Feliciano and I will be in a group" she said "Roderich, Elizabeta, Amaral, Ludwig and Suyapa will be in another group. The next group will be Antonio, Gilbert, Francis, Isidro, Jose and Tomas.

"That's just like the we're in the car" Abel said

"You don't want to be with Antonio" Itza said "so…"

"Fine" he answered

"I'm totally fine with this!" Suyapa said

The others complained about it, but they did not make any changes… Most of them were happy with their group.  
The Central Americans were ready to party.

"Well, we will see each other in two hour down in the plaza" Francis said "Until then bye!"

"What time is it?" Ludwig asked Suyapa

"4:21pm"

"We spend an hour there?" he asked

"Ja" Suyapa said in her Honduran accent

Ludwig looked at her

"Is ' _Ja'"_ he said in his German accent

Suyapa smile and got in the car

"It has been an amazing day!" Jose said getting in the front sit to drive "and it'll continue for the night"

"I'm ready!" Tomas said

"Aren't we all?" Francis asked

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!**_


	10. Chapter 10

The groups got in the cars and went in their way trying to follow each other to get to a hotel.  
Roderich was not happy about the situation.  
What was his boss going to say?  
Was he the only one worried about this?  
Antonio would never change.

"Suyapa, please put something on" Roderich said to the Honduras who was in the front sit of the car

"Shut the hell up. Do you wanna die?" she asked "I'm trying to ignore the pain"

"What pain" Elizabeta asked

"The bull's horn kinda went across my back" she said a little ashamed

"Why did you take your shirt off?" Amaral asked

"Because I didn't want to get it all bloody!" she said frustrated "Don't worry about it. It's nothing"

In the other suburban Antonio and the other five were already planning where to go at night.  
Antonio knew the place so it would be easy to go around.

"Let's take them to a bar" Tomas said

"Nah, that doesn't sound fun" Francis said smiling "Let's buy what we will need and then we go to the country side"

"And celebrate whatever we have there" Gilbert said laughing

" _Si_ , that sounds amazing" Jose said "Itza is going to love it"

"Itza?" Gilbert asked

"Yes, she's the one who loves to party" Isidro said

"I thought Suyapa was the one who loved to party" Gilbert said with a wondering tone

"She does but Itza…" Tomas said

"Itza is not what she looks on the outside" Antonio said "She is not like Suyapa, she's quite when needed, she parties hard, and she enjoys dancing… she is the life of the party"

"I wouldn't go that far" Isidro said "I can never pick who's worse"

"What do you mean?" Francis asked

"Suyapa drinks like no one's business and it takes a long time for her to get drunk, Itza gets drunk fast; both of them can dance very well; Itza is a quite person, Suyapa is very sociable; Itza is the life of the party but Suyapa steals the spot light." Jose said "In other words, they both are the life of the party."

Antonio laughed miserably

"Why did those two came out like that?" Antonio asked miserably

"Is not your fault." Isidro said "We're rebels"

"Is not as bad as Arthur's siblings… and their tasteless foods" Francis said laughing

In the third suburban the five people there were trying to figure out what kind of hotel would be the best.  
Where they even going to stay there at night?

"Abel" Itza said "pick the cheapest one"

Belle was driving now

"I'm trying to do that" he answer in his cold voice

"Hurry up!" she said "We've pass several hotels by now"

"We have a several hours before we have to reunite with the others"

"It doesn't matter!" Itza said "Hurry up. Time is money"

"I know!" Abel said losing it "I know! I'm trying hard to understand this Spanish language!"

"Give that to me" Itza said annoyed "You should have said that can't read Spanish"

Itza looked at it.

"Go to a hotel name 'La Costa' it looks cheap"

"I'll look up the directions" Belle said

"You're driving" Romano said "I'll do it"

When they arrive at the hotel they did not expect the other suburbans to show up in there.  
Abel was angry; he didn't want to be close to the others.  
Why did he even come?

"How did you ended up here?" Amaral asked Antonio

"We followed Abel" he said scratching his head

"How did you ended up here?!" Isidro asked his sister Suyapa

"I looked up the cheapest hotel in San Mateo de Gallego"

The family tried to get the rooms but they had only three rooms available. Two of the rooms had two beds but the other one only had one.

"We will take them" Jose said

The others looked at him with puzzle looks

"Jose, are we even going to fit in there?" Tomas asked

"We are not even going to spend the night in here" he said to Tomas in a whisper

"Right!" he answered enthusiastic

"Can we have extra sheets?" Elizabeta asked the front desk

"Yes ma'am we will get it for you"

Itza smiled at hearing the news.

"Well, you know the drill. We will stay with our groups" Amaral said

Itza, Suyapa and Jose looked at each other. They grabbed the key and ran to their rooms wishing they didn't have the one bed dormitory.  
The others followed like normal people.  
The night was just beginning and the six boys were ready to give the big surprise to the family.

"Ha! I got the two beds!" Itza said loudly

"I did too!" Jose said jumping up and down

They both looked at the girl who was in the middle of them and begin laughing.  
Suyapa had chosen the wrong key.  
She let go of a sighed.  
She didn't have a shirt on and she had gotten the dormitory she didn't want to have.

"Is okay _Orquidea_ " Antonio said "You'll be fine in there"

Her siblings were still laughing at her

"This is fine." She said with a serious voice "That's perfectly fine"

"Awe, she's angry" Itza said laughing

They all entered their rooms and got themselves comfortable.  
The Austrian and German were not happy about the situation.  
They did not like the rooms, they wanted something else.

The rest of the afternoon they spend it in their rooms getting ready.  
Suyapa had Elizabeta clean her injury and put something on it.  
Itza talked to Belle about girly things and what they were going to wear.  
The six boys in the other room were not there.  
They were buying food, drinks, and anything they thought would be necessary for their party.

* * *

Antonio drove the suburban this time.  
The others two suburbans followed him to an empty field in the outskirts of the town.  
No one knew what was going on.  
They thought they were going to an actual place.

"I can't believe Antonio" Itza said "I even put some normal clothes on"

"Ve~~" Feliciano said "You look so pretty!"

Itza immediately had a big smile on her face

"You really think so?" she asked

" _Si"_ Feliciano answer smiling

Itza was wearing a jean mini-skirt and a shirt that cut mid way her torso; her hair was up in a large pony tail.  
Her make up made her eyes pop.

"You do look quite nice" Belle said smiling

" _Gracias_ " Itza answer, loving the attention.

Suyapa was driving the other suburban.  
They were the last ones to arrive  
they were all confuse.

"I can not believe Antonio" Roderich said from the back of the car

"It's okay!" Elizabeta said "It'll be fun"

"Everything is fun with Antonio" Amaral said

They got off the car.  
Antonio was waiting for all of them.  
A fire was burning, and off to the side were coolers and a table full of food.  
What the heck was going on?

"Would you be so kind and come?" Francis said

"Well… well… what do we have here?" Abel said

"Our party." He answered

The sun was hiding, and with it the light.

"What about the light?" Ludwig asked

"Don't be stupid west" Gilbert said "We have the fire."

For a moment no one really wanted to do this.

"I made paella!" Antonio said to his siblings

The two girls looked at him.

"Paella?"

"Come on Suyapa… we can party like this" Isidro said

"Yes, we can!"

Little by little the rest of the party came together by the fire and begin talking for a while.  
They ate and drank before the sun was completely gone.  
They were enjoying their time together. It was quite nice to have a celebration like this.  
Roderich was not okay with it. This made things a little bad along everyone.  
Abel was having a good time, which made it a little weir.

"We also have alcohol" Tomas said to everyone "I think we bought enough"

Jose stood up and passed a can of beer to everyone.  
They begin drinking and some music got started.  
Suyapa got up and offered a hand to Itza, which she took almost immediately.  
They began dancing around the fire.  
Tomas, Isidro and Jose began cheering for them.

"So it is true" Francis said to Antonio "they can dance"

"Yes! I taught them!" Antonio answered offended

The French man laughed for a while.

"I would love to dance with them." He said a little too exited

Francis got up and approach the sisters who were dancing to a song name "Hipnotizame" by Wisin & Yandel a reggaeton group from Puerto Rico  
How was he even suppose to dance to this?  
Francis didn't know, but he went with the flow.  
His actions made the sisters laughed.  
Gilbert approached them also and tried to dance.  
The others cheered them on.  
Soon after the actions of these four the others went on and begin dancing.

The alcohol plus the circumstances made some of them lose the sense of reality.

"Come on Ludwig! Let's go dance, ve~~" Feliciano said to the German

"I don't think I can dance to that kind of music" he answered

The music suddenly went off.

"Now, let me show you some of my rhythms" Suyapa said hitting the 'play' bottom in the stereo

'Punta' begin playing  
Suyapa immediately begin laughing to the rhythm of the music.  
Everyone looked at her; the rest of the Central Americans came to dance with her.  
She looked so amazing dancing the rhythm of her music.  
Her movements did not have faults.

When the song finished and the next one begin Suyapa tried to pull the Europeans that had stopped dance to dance with them

"Come on, I didn't come here so you can see me dance." Honduras said "I came here because I wanted to dance with you"

Suyapa grabbed Ludwig's and Abel's hands and pulled them to the 'dance floor'  
Ludwig was standing there awkwardly with his 10th can of beer in his hand  
Abel made an attempt at dancing. He looked lost but he tried.  
Suyapa began dancing with him.  
Her hips and hands were everywhere.  
The Italian brothers – now drunk – came to dance with the rest of them.

"I can't dance that!" Ludwig said, standing awkwardly trying to figure out the rhythm

"Do something, west!" Gilbert said "Or do you need more alcohol to dance with a beautiful woman?"

Ludwig's face turned red and Gilbert laughed

"So, are you going to dance Gilbert?" Suyapa asked

"I can't dance that!" he answer smiling

"Want me to teach you?" she asked him getting close to him

"Ja… please do" he said getting close to her

"You're a boy I can't teach you… Tomas will though!" she said laughing.

Tomas smile at Suyapa and approached the German

"Come on, after you learn you can dance with Suyapa or Itza" he said laughing

The Prussian looked at Antonio and Francis

"Come on let's do it together!" Gilbert said

The other two laughed but went ahead.

"You're getting it Abel!" Belle said from the side

Itza looked at the Belgian and smile at her; with her finger she told her to come  
Belle shook her head.  
Itza then went to her still dancing

"Come, it wont be that bad" she said "It's easy! Amaral I know you can dance!"

The Portuguese went ahead and begin dancing. The Belgian went with the Guatemalan and attempt to dance.

"Let's dance Elizabeta" Roderich said to the Hungarian

Elizabeta's eyes got wider.

"Roderich?" she asked a little concerned, the Austrian looked drunk

"Come, darling. Let's go dance to this weir music" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her into the group.

It looked like a mess.  
Ludwig was the only one standing. He had giving up.

"Want another beer?" Suyapa asked

She was sweating from all the dancing she had done.

" _Ja_ " he said

"Let me give you something stronger" she said "and after that let's dance. You're the only one not dancing. You're not enjoying it the way we are. Give it a try Ludwig… you can do it" she said with so much sweetness in her voice, it made the German feel like he was in a dream, but then came to his senses

"This music is too active" he told the Honduran

"You're so petty!" she said "I'll just dance here with you then"

" _Nein!_ " he said

"I don't understand German" she said smiling

"N-n-n-no…" he said looking at her

Suyapa laughed

"Here, have some vodka." She said "it's pure too!"

Ludwig grabbed it away from her hand and drank it.

"Now we will dance" she said grabbing his hand "This is an apology for today" she winked her eye at him

Ludwig did not move.  
He had a new beer can in his hand.  
His brain wasn't exactly working.  
Suyapa dance all over the place.  
Ludwig didn't know how to move.  
The others were too involved in their own dancing that they didn't put any attention.  
It was a nice sight to see the family dancing.

Antonio, Gilbert and Francis were ready with the cameras so they could take pictures and videos of all of them.  
The party after all was something else, and like predicted Itza and Suyapa were the life of the party. They were dancing like no one had dance before.  
Their movements were something else to all of them.

"Suyapa, you can't dance like this" the German told her

"Ha, that's what you think" she said grabbing his hands and going to Abel's side. "Now what do you think?" she asked the German "I have two men. Can I dance like this?" she asked turning around to see Abel's face

What was open with this girl?  
Was she trying to provoke him?

"This music is something else" Abel said to her

"Are you enjoying it?" Suyapa asked

"Yes!" he said smiling, thing that he never admitted "It's nice"

Isidro and Belle danced together.  
Belle was a little scare of getting the movements wrong, but she was still having fun.  
Amaral dance with Jose and Tomas the way Suyapa was dancing with Abel and Ludwig and Itza with the Italian brothers.  
Antonio and Gilbert took a break from the dancing and made sure all of these embarrassing moments stayed with them for the rest of their lives which was going to be for a long time.

"Suyapa and Itza…" Gilbert said to Antonio "I'd have never guess these two were into this kind of dancing."

"Well… Now you know…" Antonio said laughing "Is part of their culture"

"That Austrian is going to regret coming here after he sees the pictures in the near future" Gilbert said laughing

The party was nice; there was plenty of food and drinks.  
The music was quite nice, they all liked it.  
It was one of the best birthdays the five of them had had.  
It was amazing.

* * *

 _ **Punta**_ _ **is a kind of music in Honduras, this music developed in the northern part of the country. It's an Afro-Honduran thing.  
The Hondurans take big pride in this.  
In the part where they're dancing to Suyapa's style of music, it would be good to listen to some of the music and see how they dance. Just so y'all can have an idea!  
Kazzabe, Silver Star, Santa Fe are just a few groups. You can find them in YouTube!  
I really enjoyed doing this chapter. IT made me laughed several times.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

The dancing kept going for a few more hours.  
After they all sat down around the fire.  
Itza had her head on Gilbert's lap.  
Roderich was sleeping along side of Feliciano, Belle and Lovino.  
Abel was in the car sleeping. He had gotten tired of dancing and his hips hurt.  
Antonio sat down beside Gilbert while he played with Itza's hair.  
Francis sat beside Antonio; Suyapa sat down beside Francis while Ludwig and Jose had their heads on Suyapa's lap, and Elizabeta was looking out for the four sleepy guys while Amaral just lay on the ground in between Tomas and Isidro

The atmosphere was nice.  
They all talked about random things.  
Like the music

"You know Suyapa I have _'Punta'_ in my country too." Itza said sleepy

"Mine is more popular than yours." Suyapa said "Besides everyone in the world says that you have the best national anthem in Central America"

Itza smile towards her sister

"So they said" Itza said with a smirk in her face looking at the sky

" _Ey vo,_ _guanaco_ " Tomas said

" _Que_ _muco_ _" Isidro answer_

"Aren't you the only one of us who does not have Africans decent in your country?"

Itza laughed

"Well, he doesn't even have an Atlantic ocean!"* Itza said

"Itza you don't have a Pacific ocean" Jose said looking up from Suyapa's lap

"Central Americans are so cute" Feliciano said from his sleep "Ve~~~~~~"

"Can we play something?" Ludwig asked looking at Suyapa

"Can _you_ play something?" Suyapa asked him laughing "I think you're too drunk to do anything, we're all too drunk."

"He drank all the alcohol" Tomas said a little sad "I wanted more!"

"We need to buy some more" Antonio said in his cheerful voice while laughing and raising a cup that didn't have anything inside

"Hey España what happen with the bull?" Isidro asked with a funny tone in his voice "You're better than that"

"I tripped" he answered sincerely "You know even a person like me can make mistakes!"

Itza looked at Antonio and laughed hard.

"You know… what we said in the car when we arrive here… we didn't mean it like that" Itza said serious, changing her tone "We know you were still powerful, even when your empire fell we still thought that you were powerful, after all you're our big brother"

Antonio smile towards Itza

"History can not lie about it either" Jose said yelling "Your kings' bad management, the wars, the inflation made you fell. It wasn't just because of England. You're better than that punk pirate"

" _Mis bebes!"_ Antonio said with happy tears coming out of his eyes

"We know of your greatness" Suyapa said looking up to the sky "You made us who we are now"

"Where's Elizabeta?" Roderich asked a little sleepy

No one answered him, he went to sleep again

"Stop it. Stop it!" Antonio said embarrassed covering his face "You're going to kill me!"

The Central Americans laughed

"Suyapa, Jose let's play football" Ludwig said gabbing Suyapa's arm "Let's play football"

"West is drunk" Gilbert said laughing

"You're drunk too!" Francis said "Is time to take my garments off~" he sang

Itza looked at the French man

"Strip for us then" she said laughing

"You want big brother to strip for all of you?" Francis asked smiling

"We don't" Suyapa said laughing "If you have muscles like Antonio and Ludwig then please do, but if you don't… don't bother. We don't need to see skin and bones"

"Uuuu!" Jose said from Suyapa's lap "Do you need some water with that?" he asked the French man while dying of laughter

"I'm a work of art made by God!" Francis said offended standing up "I have muscles where they need to be. They're in the right place; I'm beautiful; perfectly made"

Itza looked at the French man

"If you are please do show us!" she said cheering

"Itza _cálmate_ " Tomas said "She's worse drunk"

"Come on" Itza said getting up "He wants to strip, let him strip"

"If he strips" Suyapa said looking at her sister in the eyes with a tint of lust "I will strip also"

"Oh! The beautiful woman has spoken" Francis said laughing

Francis got up and offered a hand to Suyapa, while doing that he also laughed _ohonhonhonhonhon_

"I can't get up" she said "I have these beautiful men in my lap… besides one of them is about to fall asleep" she said looking over to the German

"I'm not falling asleep!" Ludwig said protesting and getting up

Ludwig was not the same man. He wasn't serious anymore; he was a happy fellow who enjoyed everything surrounding him.

"He's a pervert!" Gilbert said laughing "He has-"

"Brother, don't you dare tell them that!" Ludwig said getting up "That's embarrassing!"

"Ludwig" Itza said "You're more fun now" she got close to him, she was so short compare to the German

"Ey _catracha!"_ Isidro said "Control your sister"

"She's your sister too, _maje_!" she said irritated "Go get me some beer and I'll deal with her"

" _Puta 'ombe**"_ Isidro said "We don't have more alcohol!"

"Ha! What are you talking about?" This time it was Elizabeta who was talking "Me and Amaral went to town and got some more!"

How did they manage to go without them noticing?

" _Bueno_ " Suyapa said "Just give me the alcohol. I'm not going to strip, I'm not at home"

Francis eyes went blank

"You said you were going to strip with me!"

"Well I'm too busy holding my little brother's head"

"I can get up!" Jose said laughing

Suyapa looked down at Jose and smack him in the forehead, while Ludwig laid his head once again on Suyapa's lap which she didn't mind.

" _Sos maje vo'_ " she said towards Jose

" _No me pegues!"_ Jose cried

"Let's play futbol!" Antonio said "I want to play futbol"

"ABEL!" Itza screamed "ANTONIO WANTS ANOTHER BEATING!"

"Itza!" Antonio said crying a little "why are you so mean?"

"Yeah!" Isidro said "You didn't even get to go! When was the last time you went to a world cup?"

Itza looked at her brother annoyed

"At least I don't fight over it!" she said raising her bottle of alcohol

Suyapa looked at her older sister

" _Perdon?_ " Suyapa asked her sister annoyed

"Nice fight in '69"

"It wasn't over futbol" Suyapa said "Salvadorians had come over my house and tried to take away my land just like they're trying right now with Conejo Island"

"Because is clearly ours" Isidro said looking at his sister

"Is not!" she said "Is mine. I'm so tired to go to Amapala just to see what the heck you're planning against me"

"I'm so tired to go to La Union to see what _you're_ planning" Isidro changed his tone "Besides, your new president loves to vacation in Amapala, so you have to go there anyway"

"Is not the same when I'm vacationing!" Suyapa said, her voice getting louder

"I feel bad for Amapala and La Union" Tomas said "they're so young and you both make those kids suffer with your crazy things."

"Amapala, she's such a nice kid… She was so wealthy also… when the port was in her hands and not in San Lorenzo's hands"*** Isidro said shaking his head

"Ha, that was a big blow for her." Suyapa said sadly "We had to do it"

"Sometimes we have to change locations" Tomas said smiling towards the sky

"Why did you call me?" Abel said rubbing his eyes

"We're playing football" Itza said "wake up those lazy people from the ground"

Jose got up from Suyapa's lap.

"Let's pick groups then!"

"Roderich" Elizabeta said moving the Austrian "We're playing _futball_ "

"I do not wish to play"

"Get up!" Amaral scream in her Portuguese accent "We're playing _futebol_ "

"Ve~~~~" Feliciano said getting up almost immediately

Little by little the sleepy heads got up they, Roderich was still a little sleepy.

"I will be the captain" Antonio said

"I will be the other one" Abel said smiling towards Antonio "Let's see who wins!"

"Do we even have a _futbol_ ball?" Isidro asked

"Oui" Francis answer showing a _brazuca_ ball

Who won the futbol match?  
No one knows.  
They got drunk all over again with the bottles that Elizabeta and Amaral brought.

* * *

The sun woke most of them up.  
Antonio and Gilbert tried to tidy up the place while the rest of them got in the car.  
Roderich was very grumpy.

"Oh _Dios_ " Isidro said touching his head "I need _sopa de bolos_ "

"Don't we all?" Itza asked "What happen yesterday?"

"You don't want to know" Suyapa said smiling a little creepy "you don't remember?"

"Well… just the _futbol_ match we had

When they were ready they left to get their things to the hotel.  
It was the third day in Spain and they were already partying hard.

"We will go to the Zaragoza and take a break today." Gilbert said "Antonio has to call Eduardo because is his birthday today"

"Yes!" Antonio said "My other baby has a birthday today!"

"Please let's go somewhere" Amaral said "I'm about to die…. I need to eat something… and I have a headache… Antonio… don't ever do this"

Ludwig got in the front sit to drive while Amaral sat beside him.

Lovino drove the other suburban while the third one had Antonio driving it.

They got to Zaragoza, booked a hotel and spend the whole day in there trying to get their stomachs back on track  
The next day was going to be a driving day… they were going to San Sebastian in the Basque Cost.  
And they would surely not party like that… Not any time soon anyway.

* * *

 _ ***the Africans are usually in the northern part of Central America, this happen because of the ship wrecks that carried African to the new world and some others Africans that escape and some others who the Spaniards bring over when the natives started to die... but they mostly live in the northern part of central America.**_

 _ **** Puta 'ombe is like saying damn it, is slang**_

 _ ***** Amapala was an important port in the south of Honduras in the Gulf of Fonseca between Nicaragua, El Salvador and Honduras. Amapala has a very deep canal.  
Also, Amapala was supposed to be the capital of the Republic of Central America…  
It was the Capital of Honduras for one day and it was the second time the National Anthem was sung. The president at the time was Marco Aurelio Soto. In the 2 Lempiras (currency of Honduras name after a hero who fought against the Spaniards, he was killed) bill there is the face of Marco Aurelio Soto and the Island of the Tiger or Amapala.  
**_

 _ **Catracho(a) informal way of calling a Honduran  
Guanaco(a) informal way of calling a Salvadorian  
Muco(a) informal way of calling a Nicaraguan  
Tico(a) informal way of calling a Costa Rican  
Chapin(a) informal way of calling a Guatemalan**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!  
Please enjoy.**_


	12. Chapter 12

The day that they spend in the hotel was boring, they didn't want to do anything, they all were tired. The party the night before was too much for any of them; no one really remembered what they did.

"Is a good thing that I remembered to bring the cameras." Gilbert said smiling

"Yes!" Antonio said "You're going to have to put them on your blog and tag everyone."

"I don't think it would be a good idea" Tomas said from behind them

"Think about what our bosses might say" Isidro added "And besides, Itza does not act that way when she's around the rest of the American Continent. She only does parties like that when she's surrounded by her close friends"

"Let's print them all out then!" the Frenchman said

They all look at each other and smile

"Suyapa, please make food for everyone!" Jose said

"What?" Suyapa reply. She was lying in the floor "Why?"

"We're going out… to do some business" Jose reply looking at the other five who were hiding the cameras

"Fine." She said "I'm making..."

At that moment Isidro sighed and said

"Please don't tell us…" and the looked at the rest of them "Come on let's go or she won't shut up"

" _Nacatamales, chicarrón con yuca, tajaditas, sopa de capirotadas, arroz con leche, plátanos fritos y frijoles fritos, chipilín con huevos, ayote en miel, pan de llama, totopostes_ …"* she paused for a bit after all the things she had said very fast "What else?"

Roderich looked at the young girl with big round eyes

"I think that's enough, _Orquidea_ " Antonio said with a timid smile

"We need more… Ummm, I think we need _espumias, tostacas y torrejas_ **."

"How are we going to make all that?" Itza asked "I mean, I'm all for it, but how?"

"Well, if you're going to make all that, you might as well make _arroz curtido_ ***" Isidro said coming in just to remind her "Well, I guess that will be dinner."

"Si" Suyapa said "Now, we are going out too. Let's buy what we will need"

"I don't think we will find the ingredients for that." Itza said concerned

"I will make it work!" Suyapa said happily "I might not cook like mama, but I'm very good… If I may say so myself, I'm the best"

"No, you're not" Itza said " _Yo soy_ "

"No, you both suck" Jose said "I'm the best"

"Kids…" Antonio said lifting his arms "We have to go… is 10:32am"

"Are you sure you want to go out, bastard?" Lovino asked from a couch

"Yes!" Antonio answer "I'm okay… now"

The six boys left the apartment and went to the closest place where they could get copies of the pictures they took the night before.  
Suyapa, Itza, Amaral, Lovino, and Belle left the apartment also to look all over town what they need for the foods Suyapa was going to cook.  
In the apartment Feliciano, Roderich, Ludwig, Abel and Elizabeta stayed to do whatever.

Suyapa got most of the things from foreign shops around Zaragoza, while Antonio printed the pictures.  
It was going to be an interesting afternoon.  
The other lazy people stayed in the apartment sleeping.

"Do you think Roderich will mind this?" Francis asked

"It doesn't matter" Gilbert said "We don't care remember"

"Right…" Jose said "My reputation will go down, though"

"No one cares Costa Rica" Isidro said "It will go up as soon as everyone forgets this"

While around town Suyapa was going crazy

"Why don't they have green plantains?" Suyapa said very concerned in a over melodramatic voice

"Calm yourself Suyapa" Amaral said petting the petit girl

"What am I going to do?" Suyapa was about to cry "I need this… how long has it been?" she asked Lovino grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to her height "My system can't do this. I need my food"

" _!Te voy agarrar esas greñas!****"_ Itza said pointing at her sister " _Calmate_!"

"No!" Suyapa said grabbing her own hair

Belle grabbed the Honduran and hugged her while stroking her hair

"We will try to find everything, okay?" Belle said sweetly

Amaral laughed

"Hey, come on… Let's go look, if we don't find it, we'll just make our typical food too" she said smiling "Don't worry about it, we'll make it work and have wonderful food, we'll all contribute to it, and we'll have fun while cooking out traditional dishes"

Suyapa smiled at her and nodded her head; as long as she had some of _her_ typical food, she was going to be ok  
They walked around till they got most of the things

"How are we going to pay?" Lovino asked

"Ha" Itza said laughing "I stole Roderich's credit card"

Everyone looked at the Guatemalan

"WHAT?" Suyapa said "I… think… that's…"

"No good…" Amaral said

"He doesn't have to know just now" Itza reply giving the credit card to Belle so she could pay

Belle slid the credit card but it asked for a PIN

"It's asking us for a code, _maje_ " Suyapa said nervously

"It's the year he got married with Hungary." Itza reply with a smile

"How do you know?" Amaral asked

"I just do…" Itza said with a smile "I just do…"

Back in the apartment Roderich was looking for his credit card like a mad old man.  
How could had he forgotten something so important?  
It didn't matter, no one could use it because it had a PIN, besides, no one would guess it, it had been to long.

"Where did you left it last?" Ludwig demanded

"I don't remember." The Austrian answered "It doesn't matter… No one will be able to use it."

"Are you sure, Roderich?" Elizabeta asked

"You shouldn't take that lightly" Abel said

Feliciano was sleeping in a corner without a care in the world dreaming about kitties.  
The other six boys were having fun looking at the pictures.  
Even though this was a 'lets-have-a-peaceful-day-today' it wasn't. It wasn't

* * *

Suyapa and the others got home at about 12:54 and immediately after that they begin cooking.  
The food was ready at about 6:43pm. There was a lot of food, many kinds all typical from specific places.  
The six boys had not returned, and the others were starving.  
The girls were quite proud of themselves for making all that food, even though there was a constant yelling that came from Ludwig and Roderich.  
It was nice.

"We're here!" Jose said opening the door "It smells delicious! Itza did you cooked again"

" _Mira vo' papo nosotros hicimos la comida. ¡No andes con mierdas de que solo Itza hizo la comida! Te voy a agarrar a pija, no me andes con papadas. ¡Ya sabes como soy, yo no ando con cuentos! No me este' encachimbando otra ve'_ " Suyapa said very rapidly getting in Joses' face

"Okay, okay…" he said " _Perdon_ …"

"Anyway" Suyapa said calming herself "The food is ready"

It was creepy how she went from really angry to a 'I'm-a-sweet-angel'

"We're going to watch the 'Brazil vs Germany' game too!" Elizabeta said "I think I kind of miss the goals"

Amaral looked at Elizabeta

"Or we could watch 'Germany vs. Portugal'" Isidro said

"Why don't we watch 'France vs. Honduras'?" Itza said smiling

Suyapa looked at her sister seriously

"Hey…" Jose said "Let's watch 'Netherlands vs. Costa Rica'"

"Good game" Netherlands said

Everyone looked around.  
No one had hard feelings for that one.

"Okay, let's watch that one!" Antonio said "Unless—"

"Unless you want to watch Spain fail that first game!" a voice said from a window

Everyone looked around everyone.  
It was a different voice. It didn't belong to any of them, as a matter of fact, it didn't sound like anyone they knew.

"Who said that?" Tomas asked

"I did" the voice said

"Who is 'I did'?" Tomas asked a little annoy

"Guess" the voice said

"Well, it's a guy's voice" Isidro said looking at his brother

"It's freaking Alfred" Itza said "Can't you recognize the voice he uses to annoy people?"

"Hey guys!" the American said very loudly "Can I stay?"

"Yeah…" Antonio said "Why are you here?"

"I was spending some time with England! Dinner time came and I didn't want to eat his food so I came to Spain!"

"Why?" Isidro asked

"I didn't want to eat his food!" the American screamed "I want something good and cheap!"

"Well, since you're here and propose that we watch 'Spain vs. Netherlands' why don't we instead watch you failing against Belle?" Tomas asked

"Man, don't be mean!" he answered

"Just come in!" Itza said "We are about to eat anyway"

"What game are we watching then?" Jose asked

"Yours and Abel's!" Suyapa said "We're not changing it!"

"Well now that we are set, please come and enjoy the food!"

There was a table full of foreign food.  
Alfred looked at the food with 'awe' on his eyes, looked good. It bring back memories from when he travel and actually enjoyed it.  
Why did he even come?  
The others walk around the table grabbing whatever they could.  
They all got comfy and started to watch the game.

"Pst, Suyapa!" Gilbert said "What are these round things" he said pointing to the capirotadas

"They're _Capirotadas_ " she replied

"What are they made of?"

"Chesse and corn flour and eggs… ummm… yeah"

"Shut up!" Elizabeta said "The game is starting

They ate watching the game while most of them screamed at the referee or comment out-loud about the game and the players.  
When the first half was done Isidro stepped in front of the TV

"Now, we will present to you our memories from last night"

"I don't care about them!" Itza said irritated

"Well, you should" Tomas said "I didn't think you could drink that much, damn!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"We know that Suyapa likes to party and you do too… but last night… you both killed it!"

"Guys, can we resume watching the game?" Alfred asked

"Shut up, _Americano_!" Suyapa said

"These three" Tomas said pointing to the BTT "took some pictures and videos, and I think we need to watch them."

Antonio laughed and connected the camera to the TV so they could watch the videos  
He selected the first recording and loud music began to play.  
Suyapa was in between Abel and Ludwig dancing _punta_ , while Amaral dancing with Tomas and Jose; Itza dance with the Italian brothers, Belle and Isidro dance together and the most awkwardly couple that were dancing were Elizabeta and Roderich.  
Everyone laughed at the sighed of this. Except one person.

"Why?!" the Austrian exclaimed

"We can dance!" Itza said high-fiving Suyapa "Look at us!"

"Oh, I'm so embarrass!" Belle said covering her face

"Let's go to the next one!" Antonio said

The next film showed Roderich throwing up behind a car while the Prussian laughed, Suyapa and Jose were the only one's dancing at this point they both had a bottle of something on their hands while Itza and Lovino sat together talking

"Ha!" Itza said "I think I got closer to the Italians!"

"This is too much!" Roderich exclaimed "How could you do this?"

"Shut up!" Gilbert said "It was hilarious"

The next one had Antonio, France and Gilbert in with only flashlights and they didn't have their clothes on.

"What the hell?" Alfred said

"When did this happen?" Isidro asked

"Francis wanted to pee so they all went there to pee together like best friends" Jose explained "So I followed them! They needed a light buddy because they were scared, _papos_ "

"What?" Antonio said "That's not fair!"

"Ha, look at that butt!" Itza said laughing hysterically " _Oh Dios mio_ , Antonio!"

"His body is perfect!" Francis said defending his friend

"This is the last one!" Tomas said when the other video begun playing

This video showed them playing the soccer game  
In the video there were two teams, one with a shirts on and the others without them.  
Amaral, Suyapa, Francis, Roderich, Isidro, Jose, Abel, Ludwig were the team who did not had a shirt on while the others were Belle, Antonio, Feliciano, Elizabeta, Tomas, Itza, Gilbert, Lovino.  
The sigh of Roderich without a shirt made most of them laughed because that person was the person who would not do that if they were sober.

"This is unacceptable!" Roderich commented

"If we were all playing who took the video" Itza asked

"Picardy" Francis answered.

At that moment Roderich score a goal while Itza tried to stopped the ball but they both hit each other and the ball simply went in.  
Roderich's group cheered.  
"You're not going to win again, Abel!" Antonio screamed  
Abel laughed  
"Let's see, loser!" Abel reply  
The game kept going. At the end, it didn't really looked liked a game, it looked like a mess, they were all drunk. At some point during the game Itza grabbed the ball and ran across the field with the ball on her hand and then just threw it to the goal keeper who didn't catch it so it became a goal.  
"That's cheating!" the goal keeper said  
"You're cheating, Ludwig" Itza reply  
After that Francis called out Suyapa  
"Are you going to take your clothes off?"  
"No _maje_!" she replied "It's hot though… so why not?"  
Suyapa was about to take her pants off when Elizabeta stopped her  
"Let's play a game instead!" she said "Whoever get the answer wrong is going to have to take one piece of clothes off"  
They abandon the futbol game and begin playing what Elizabeta had suggested

"Did we do it?" Ludwig asked nervously "Did we?!"

"Just wait and see" Gilbert reply with a smile

They continue watching the video, it was about to finish  
The first question was towards Ludwig by Itza  
"What is my currency?" she asked with a smile  
"I don't know" Ludwig said  
"You have to take something off!" Suyapa screamed "Do it! Let us see leg muscles! LEG DAY EVERYDAY!"  
The German took his pants off but in the middle of the action the video stop

"What?" Elizabeta, Suyapa and Itza said at the same time

Ludwig's face was red

"Ve~ Ludwig, you look like a tomato!" Feliciano said poking Ludwig's face

"Is that it?" Alfred asked "That's all? I have better parties than those"

"Shut up gringo!" Tomas said "Ours are better and more fun than yours"

"We also have pictures" Antonio said smiling "There's a picture of Ludwig's butt"

"You cannot have those!" Ludwig said nervously

"I'm going to put this on a special album" Suyapa said looking over where Ludwig was "And show it to everyone"

"NEIN!" the German said angrily "I will sue you!"

"West! Calm yourself" Gilbert said laughing "There are several pictures of certain people who are naked here… Yours is the one that doesn't really show anything"

Tomas passed the rest of the pictures.  
They were all embarrassing. Everyone's face was red when they got to see their own pictures.

"I think, this will better stay between us" Itza said very concerned "I don't think my boss can handle this"

"I don't think anyone's boss can handle this…" Tomas said "Mine is…"

"Don't say it!" Suyapa said "Let's return to the game!"

"Wait" Ludwig said "Why does everyone have the picture of my butt"

"HA, because it's perfect!" Itza said "besides, we can't have Antonio's butt because he's our big brother"

Ludwig sighed.  
Everyone hid their pictures and continue watching the game

"Getting out of England was the best thing!" Alfred said "I'm spending this night here with all of you"

* * *

 _ ***,**,*** are native foods to central America… maybe Honduras in particular but many of these dishes are giving in the other countries too.**_

 _ ****** Greñas: hair**_


	13. Chapter 13

The five Central Americans had stayed up to clean up the place.  
They were leaving the next day, they had to clean up.

Itza and Tomas wash the dishes; Isidro and Jose pick up the random things around the apartment; Suyapa packed everyone's clothes in their respective back-packs.

Antonio and the others had gone to sleep.  
They were tired.  
Alfred had stayed there too, which didn't make the Central Americans happy. They wanted to stay away from everything that involves the Americas.

"I hope he doesn't come with us" Suyapa said to Jose

"Yeah…" he said giving Suyapa a piece of clothes "But what can we do?"

"Jose ombe, pensa!" she said annoyed "He cannot be here with us. I'm tired of him saying what we need to do! I'm tired of seeing him! I see him enough at reunions"

"Suyapa, he might be like that when he's with his bosses but think about it, he's a fun guy when he's not involved in doing some kind of diplomatic matter."

"Maybe…" Suyapa said "But still, I don't want him here. Alfred F. Jones ruins the atmosphere"

Jose went back to help Isidro tidy up the place.  
Alfred wasn't that bad. The only thing he needed to do is to not get his nose in everyone's business.

Itza didn't sleep the whole night.  
She was happy that she could be the first one to see the sun that day.  
It was the 17th, today they would go out to San Sebastian in the Basque Cost.  
It sounded nice to her. The weather was suppose to be in the mid *C 20s, so they could swim if they wanted to. The other four might freak out about the weather; the water might be a little too cold.

"GET UP!" Jose yelled to the others "I made food! Breakfast for the white-ugly people!"

"Oh, please stop yelling!" Tomas said annoyed "Just shut up!"

"No!" Jose said smiling "Remember what happened last time, Tomas"

"You're not Suyapa" Tomas said rolling his eyes

Jose only smile.  
He felt happy; it had only been four days since they left Central America. Jose felt like his true feelings were showing. He was simply happy to be with all of them.

"Oh _Guaria!*_ " Antonio said hugging his younger brother "I'm so glad you made food! You never do!"

"Well I did today!" Jose said very proudly

"Is there coffee?" the Austrian asked "I would like a cup of coffee if you don't mind"

"Of course, Mr. Edelstein" Jose said "After all my country is recognize to have the best coffee in the region"

"Thank you, Jose"

Suyapa was getting out their backpacks and putting them by the entrance.

"Please get all your belongings when we leave, I've prepare them for all of you, lazy people."

The sleeping nations only nodded, some of them were still sleeping.  
This didn't make Jose and Suyapa happy.

"I can't believe it!" Suyapa said "Let's wake them up"

Jose smiled at his older sister and got really close to her and asked

"The way we used to wake up the others?"

Suyapa's lips turned into a big smile while nodding

" _Hey, ustedes dos_ " Itza said " _No lo hagan_ "

" _¿Por que?"_ Suyapa asked "They needed it!"

"Can you please get some coffee for Roderich, Itza?" Jose asked

Itza rolled her eyes and got the gentleman some good coffee

Jose and Suyapa proceed with their plans.  
Suyapa grabbed a container and filled it up with water.  
Jose got an empty glass and went with Suyapa to the random rooms.

The first victim they got was Gilbert.  
He was sleeping like an angel.

" _Listo_?" Suyapa asked very lowly

" _Siempre_!" Jose answer wanting to laughed

Jose got the glass full of water got really close to the Prussian and completely poured the water on his face.

"FRANCIS!" Gilbert screamed

Suyapa and Jose got out of there running and went around the other rooms pouring water in the people who were sleeping.  
Amaral's reaction was the best. She didn't wake up.  
Abel opened up his eyes and directly looked at them.  
Lovino's reaction was the scariest one. He almost killed both of them.  
Feliciano didn't need them to wake up, Ludwig had already done that.

"We're done!" Jose said "I can't believe we did that!"

Suyapa was laughing very loudly

"Please keep your voice low." Ludwig said

The siblings walked away high-fiving each other.  
It was barely 7:00am in the morning and they had already done some crazy things.  
It was never a peaceful day.

"Since we all have eaten we will go out to the bus" Antonio said smiling

"The bus?" Isidro asked "Why the bus? What happen to the vans?"

"It's cheaper and bonding to go out in a bus."

"Everyone's bags are there already" Ludwig said "I moved them"

"Did anyone find Roderich's credit card?" Elizabeta asked

Itza smile and gave it to Roderich

"Yeah, it was in the floor"

"Thank you, Itza"

"Okay." Francis said smiling "let's go to the Basque Cost!"

They all got in the bus.  
Elizabeta and Roderich were driving this time.  
Everyone else was in the back.  
It was a big bus too, all of them were comfy and they all had enough space.

Itza still sat close to the Italians, but the other four sat down close to each other.

"Let's sing!" Isidro said "Remember that song about Central America?"

"Which one _guanaco?_ " Tomas asked "A _Centroamérica"_

"This only reminds me of Morazán!" Suyapa said

"I wonder if we will ever live in a house together…" Jose said

"Don't even start that!" Isidro said "Let's just sing!"

"We will do it like we always do!" Itza said from behind very happy

The other four nodded  
Itza clear her throat and begin singing

"Miro el horizonte, hay cinco volcanes  
Son nuestros países centroamericanos"

"Cuna de hombres grandes  
Tierra sin igual, donde brilla el sol con mas intensidad" Isidro sang

Now all of them were singing

"Son cinco países y una sola patria  
El centro de América, canta hoy así:  
Unidos construiremos el futuro  
La paz la libertad defenderemos  
!La democracia será nuestro camino!  
Basada en la justicia y el derecho  
Unidos sembraremos nuestros campos  
Y con tesoro y amor trabajaremos  
Volver a nuestros pueblos profesando  
Con este sentimiento de hermandad"

"Now!" Suyapa said "Let's sing Centro America by Alux Nahual"

The others smile  
Suyapa begin

"Hoy ha salido un encabezado  
En los diarios de prensa mundial"

Tomas followed her

"No se recomienda a toda la gente  
Que a esos países no se debe viajar"

Jose was next

"Porque hay muchos problemas  
Y no se respetan los juicios divinos"

Itza begin after Jose

"De amnistía internacional. Y llegan los barcos  
De países amigos, con armas y hombres  
Que nos van a entrenar"

Isidro stand up and continue the song

"Y otros lugares, se les dice a los niños  
Con acento extranjero, Que Dios no es verdad"

Now all of them united in a single voice continue the song

"Y es que dicen que somos muy atrasados  
Por eso los grandes nos van a enseñar a pelear"

In acapella style they continue the next lines with Isidro being the main voice

"Centroamérica! CENTROAMERICA!"  
No debemos llorar!  
Centroamérica! CENTROAMERICA!  
No debemos llorar" that last line they said it very lowly.

The bus suddenly got silent.  
The others were a little surprise by the songs.  
Specially the last one.  
No one said anything.

"Well!" Suyapa said surprise "At least we got to sing! I love singing with you four."

"Someday" Isidro said grabbing Suyapa's hand "We will be awesome!"

"Yes we will!" She said clenching her fist "Maybe we should become one nation! We could be One country… and have a federation… Kind of like Alfred has. Maybe be a little more socialist, maybe not. Whatever works"

The other central Americans laughed

"You sound and act a lot like _that_ commie, Ivan" Alfred said from his sit

"I'm not a communist though and either is he" Suyapa answered "You sound like a _metido!_ Oh, never mind! You ARE one!"

"That's my job, I'm the hero!" he answered offended clenching his fist to his heart

"Yes, Suyapa, we should do that at some point!" Tomas said smiling, ignoring the American

"Anyway!" Antonio said laughing "They were lovely songs. Thank you for singing"

The rest of the trip – it was only 2hrs and 30min – they spend it sleeping.  
Antonio had borrowed a wonderful house from Basque. It was a pretty house away from everyone with a lot of wonderful facilities and some wonderful rooms for each of them.  
They had more days left and they were going to enjoy every single day of them.  
The Central Americans felt aggravated because of Alfred, the only one who didn't mind as much was Jose.  
Why was he there?  
Well, he could be fine. So why not?

"I have a question" Isidro said

"Why is Alfred coming with us?" Suyapa said stealing the question from Isidro

"Because you guys love me!" Alfred answered looking at Suyapa, but quickly moved his eyes away

"He wants to spend some time with us!" Antonio said "After all he used to be in the house from time to time, and also in France's house… He kind of has some traits that we all share"

"Okay" Itza said smiling "Please do keep all work-related matters away from us."

"I will!" Alfred said smiling towards the Guatemalan girl "Let's have a good time!"

"Let's do that" Suyapa said high-fiving the American "I'll be your best friend as long as you don't bring matters up!"

"I will!" the American said smiling

Alfred felt happy inside. He knew people didn't like him sometimes because of his believes and what he does.  
He just wanted to make everyone happy, and his bosses weren't helping.  
So, making friends outside of the work would be good. He could be himself here with all of these people, he could make friends and not diplomat friendship.  
He could be happy, ignore business, go for what he really wanted and enjoy it.

"Hey!" Isidro said "let's be cool, and leave behind who we normally are around each other"

"Yes!" Alfred said

"Remember American boy, we have fun!" Suyapa added laughing

There was an hour left.  
Everything will go good and smooth.  
Or so they thought

 _ ***Guaria (Morada) is the national flower for Costa Rica**_

 _ **The lyrics for the songs are:**_

 _ **First one:**_

" _I look to the horizon, there are five volcanoes  
They are the five Central American nations"_

" _Cradle of big men  
Perfect land, where the sun shines with more intensity"_

" _They're five countries and one motherland  
Central America sings like this:  
United we're going to create the future  
Peace, liberty we're going to defend  
Democracy is the road!  
Based on justice and the law  
United we're going to plant the soil  
And with treasure and love we're going to work  
We're going to go back to our towns professing  
With this feeling of brotherhood/sisterhood"_

 _ **Second one:**_

" _Today on the Newspaper,  
In the headlights"_

" _Is recommended to everyone  
That to _these _countries you cannot travel"_

" _Because there is too much trouble  
And divine justice is not respected(?)"_

" _Of international amnesty. And ships come  
Of "friend" countries, with guns and men  
That are going to train us"_

" _And in other parts, they tell our kids  
With an accent, that God is not real"_

" _And they said that we're too behind  
And that's why they're going to teach us how to fight"_

" _Central America! CENTRAL AMERICA!  
We must not cry!  
Central America! CENTRAL AMERICA!  
We must not cry!_


	14. Chapter 14

The bus stopped in a road.  
Elizabeta turned off the car and sighed

"We're here!" she said a little tired "Antonio, please direct us to our destination"

It was 10:23am when they arrived.  
They had left Zaragoza at about 7:30am. It took more than two hours to get to their destination.  
It was beautiful, and it was a little windy.

"Why is this place a little cool?" Isidro asked Francis

"Is not cool!" Francis said laughing petting Isidro "Is just perfect"

Like Itza had predicted Isidro was cold

"What is this?" Suyapa screamed in Tomas face grabbing the collar of his shirt

"What?" Tomas said a little scare "Oh no!"

"Is so cold!" Jose finished.

Isidro went to the other siblings and they huddle in a little circle trying to get warm

"What are you talking about?" Alfred asked "Is in the 60s right now, is awesome"

The four Central Americans looked at each other opening their eyes; they almost looked like they had marbles inside their eyes.

"In the 60s you say?" Tomas asked "Is in the 20s"

"If it was in the 60s, we would have probably died!" Suyapa said concerned "You need to learn your _Celsius_ "

"What?!" Alfred said "Fahrenheit is the best"

"Ferrenhait?" Suyapa asked mocking him

"Fahrenheit" Alfred corrected her

" _No me importa_!" Suyapa said "Is cold, come on guys let's go."

The little Centro Americans went back to their circle and stayed there.  
Itza laughed a little.

"Are we all out?" Antonio asked everyone

"Yes!" Bella said "We're"

"We need to grabbed our stuff and now walk" Antonio said smiling "Is a 15 minutes walk to the house Basque let me borrow"

"What?" Amaral said surprise

"Yes!" Antonio said scratching his neck while laughing "But, we will catch you later! We need to get the bus somewhere safe!"

"We will be back later" Gilbert said smiling "Come on boys!" He looked at the American "You too Alfred

Isidro, Tomas and Jose let go of Suyapa and went with the other four: Antonio, Gilbert, Alfred and Francis

"Why are you leaving me?" Suyapa asked with a tint of sadness

"We need to go!" Tomas say "is warm inside!"

"Then I'm going!" Suyapa said

"No!" all the six of them said

"Okay…" Suyapa said turning around, depressed.

"Come Suyapa" Bella said grabbing the girl's hand "We will get warm in the house!"

The group walked in direction of the house.  
Bella had been there before so she directed them there.

When they arrived, they were all in awe.  
It was a beautiful place.  
The house was big and it was right in front of the beach, the beautiful blue water was amazing and the white sand was just breath taking.  
When they entered, the house smell like something delicious

"Ve~~~ is there food?" Feliciano asked smiling looking toward Ludwig

"You can't have it!" Ludwig said seriously

"You can't tell my brother what to do, you bastard!" Lovino said pointing at Ludwig

Ludwig didn't say anything.  
He only looked flustered, but he didn't say anything.

"Hey Ludwig" Suyapa said hugging herself "Can you get my brother's stuff inside? Is too cold outside"

"Yes, I can"

"Hey, remembered what I told you!"

Ludwig's face turned red

"I cannot do that!" he answered

"You need to!" Suyapa said getting very close to the German and whisper "You need to let go of various things inside of you…" she changed her tone "Like stress"

"How do you know all this?" he asked surprise

"I am one of the country's were machismo is still deep" she answered shivering "I know a lot of things about guys that I don't need to know"

Itza was with Abel trying to put everyone's stuff in their rooms.  
The rooms had everyone's name in their doors.  
It was the cutest signs. Bella had made them

"This are so cute Bella~" the Hungarian said looking at her sign "You're so talented!"

"Ah! Thank you!" the Belgian answered

"Indeed, you're very good at this" Roderich answered "Now, if you all excuse me, I will go on to take a nap"

"I'll take a nap too!" Itza said

Everyone went to their respective rooms.  
Ludwig had Suyapa's words resonating in his brain.

* * *

The seven boys were looking for everything they were going to need that night.  
There was a little get together.  
Antonio just couldn't stay away from celebrations.  
It was fun to do that because almost the whole family was here.

"What do we need to get from here" Isidro asked, they were in the supermarket

"Who's cooking?" Antonio asked the others

"I can!" Alfred answered "I'll make hot dogs and hamburgers!"

"Sounds good" Tomas said smiling

"I can make churros!" Antonio said smiling

"Suyapa brought drinks from her house" Isidro said "She brought a lot of them… like… her little suit case was full of alcoholic drinks"

Antonio looked at Isidro

"Nicaragua also did it" Jose said pointing at Tomas

Tomas looked away

"Why?" Francis asked curiously "Did you know that we were going to be having parties?"

"No!" Tomas answered "Is just that Suyapa and I decided that if it wasn't going to be fun we should bring our own funess with us!"

Antonio laughed

"Do you think it would be okay if we have it tonight?" Gilbert asked

"I don't think she will mind" Tomas answered "She brought more than me"

The others were surprise.  
Suyapa was something else.

* * *

Bella went to Abel's room to talk to him, he hadn't complained much about this trip.  
She was happy; she knew he was having fun.

"Why does Antonio do this to us?" Abel asked his sister

"I don't know" she said smiling "He wants to remember the old times"

"I hated those times" Abel said lighting up his pipe

"I know…" Bella said "But now we're separated"

"Is better this way" he answered coldly "I still love you and you can still come to visit me."

Bella smiled at her brother

"Yes, I know"

In the other room Ludwig stare at the ceiling, while Feliciano slept by his side – like he always does.  
Was this fun?  
He did do some crazy things in these vacations.  
And he looked happy in those pictures that the others took.  
Feliciano was always with Itza, which was good

The rest of them – except Amaral and Suyapa – where sleeping. Lovino and Itza had fallen asleep in the living room in the big couch.

Amaral and Suyapa were trying to see what they could cook for the afternoon.  
There was nothing to do… Suyapa didn't want to sleep and Amaral just wanted to do something.

"Hey, do you want some soup?" Amaral asked "It would warm you five up"

"I think it would be good" Suyapa answered smiling "I have some alcohol on my suit case, you want some?"

"Yes!" Amaral said "It would be nice"

"Mei – in one of her many visits recently – brought me some _sake_ that she got from Kiku"

" _Sake?_ " Amaral asked "It sounds good"

Suyapa and Amaral went to Suyapa's room so they could get the drink.  
They went back to the kitchen and started the soup for everyone that would be lunch.

* * *

 _ **Mei = Taiwan – lately Taiwan has been very interested in central America**_

 _ **Kiku = Japan**_


	15. Chapter 15

The boys arrived home with a new guest.  
Alfred had found Thoris outside the supermarket, he was walking around.

"I was walking around" Thoris said to the group "I've been thinking about my life…"

"You always do that!" Alfred said giving Thoris a smack on his back

"Yes... I do…" He answered

The Central Americans looked at the tall Lithuanian man with curiosity, he looked tired

"Thoris, these are three of my little brothers" Antonio said pointing to Isidro, Tomas and Jose

"Nice to meet you" Jose said smiling "I'm Jose and these two are Isidro and Tomas"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Thoris" the Lithuanian said smiling

"Would you like to spend some time with us?" Antonio asked "The more the merrier"

Francis looked at everyone

"What are we going to tell the others?" the former asked

"I think they'll get over it" Gilbert said "He's quite!"

"Oh, I don't want to interfere with anyone!" Thoris said "I heard you're in a Family Reunion"

"That's okay!" Jose said smiling "you can come as a guest!"

At the end, they convince the Lithuanian to come to their party that no one knew about.

* * *

When they boys got home with the guest Amaral was in the kitchen, Itza and Lovino were sleeping in the couch and there was a loud laughter coming from a room, Suyapa was getting more goodies to show Amaral

The boys entered the house quietly without making a noise.  
Thoris didn't feel right, there. It was a little uncomfortable.

"You're here!" Amaral said smiling "I've prepare food!"

"Really?" Isidro asked excitedly "I'm so hungry!"

"Yes!" Amaral said "its soup"

Suyapa came out of her room with a bottle of Yuscaran and a bottle of Tatascan

"Hey!" she said smiling "You're back, we can eat!"

The others smile.

"Anyway," Suyapa said walking towards Amaral "I got these two"

Suyapa showed Amaral her bottles

"This one" she said showing her the smaller one "Is Yuscaran. And this one "she said showing her the other one "Is Tatascan, they're both pretty strong."

Tomas looked at Suyapa

"What are you doing?"

"Showing her my alcohol" Suyapa say "We're not going to drink _more!_ "

Antonio looked at his sister with round eyes

"Were you two drinking?"

"Yes!" Amaral said "You guys took forever to come!"

"Yeah… we had _sake!_ " Suyapa said

"Oh, by the way" Jose said "We brought a guest with us"

Suyapa turned around fast and went to where the others were.  
She looked around for an unknown face… and she found it.

"! _Dios del cielo… que guapo es!"_ Suyapa say staring at the tall Lithuanian " _¿Quien lo trajo?"_

"Alfred" Antonio said surprise

The Lithuanian only smile towards Suyapa  
Suyapa looked at the guy and smile back.

"Suyapa?" Isidro asked

"Míralo ombe! Oh… Oh… No sabia que fueran así de… ummmmmmmmm"

"Suyapa!" Tomas said scare of his sister, she never acted this way

Antonio was surprise also.

"Suyapa, he doesn't understand Spanish"

"OH…" she said smiling towards the Lithuanian "I see…"

Suyapa walk away towards Amaral to give her some of her alcohol

"Which one do you want?" Suyapa asked going back to the normal girl who didn't care about boys

"Which one is the best?"

"I like both!" she answered "But I'll give you Yuscaran"

The girls kept chatting.  
Everyone came out of their rooms, they ate and they disappear once again

* * *

Jose and Francis went to the beach to get everything set up in the late afternoon.  
These two had a job: to organize everything for their party.  
The griller and some tables were installed, which was a little difficult because of the sand that was uneven.  
Tomas and Gilbert got the wood for their fire.  
Francis and Antonio helped with the food – which Alfred was cooking.

Everyone came out for the night.  
Itza had a heavy blanket with her; Suyapa carried some others for everyone.  
Isidro stole Suyapa's alcohol and carried it out for everyone.

They ate and talked about a lot of things; like the situation in everyone's country.  
Thoris felt like he was in the way.

"So, all of you." Lovino said "Is there food? We've been here for an hour and there's no food."

"It's coming!" Isidro said "We have drinks though!"

"Drinks?" Suyapa asked "what kind of drinks?"

Isidro looked at Jose who was sitting next to Suyapa

"You know… Yuscaran and Tatascan…?" Jose answered his sister trying to move away from her, slowly."

Suyapa's eyes looked like the devils at that point

"What?" she asked outraged. The mood immediately change.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at the girl getting really close to Isidro

"Brother dear" she said sweetly, she had too much sugar on her voice "who let you touch my drinks?"

"Ha… ha… Yo…" Isidro said getting away from her sister "Ha… Honduras… _No te enojes!"_

" _Vo' maje!"_ Suyapa said " _Te voy a agarrar a pija, pendejo_! Why didn't you grabbed Tomas' drinks?"

"Suyapa… why did you need those drinks anyway?" Antonio asked

"I was going to give them away as presents!"

"Well, we are all here" Elizabeta said smiling "We love your gift!"

Suyapa calm down and went back to sit with the others.

"Fine. But we're going to have to play a game"

Isidro and Jose looked at each other

"We're going to say why we have our names" Suyapa finished

"Oh!" Elizabeta said "Sounds fun"

Alfred arrived with the food.  
Everyone was sitting around the fire.  
They were isolated from everyone else in San Miguel.

"Okay" Antonio said smiling "Let's begin and lets eat."

"That's a good game" Ludwig said sitting by Suyapa. "Those games teach a lot of things"

Suyapa nodded towards Ludwig with a smile.

Suyapa, Isidro, Jose and Tomas were, again, in a semi-circle so they could keep the hotness from their bodies in the blanket; Ludwig sat besides Prussia; next to Prussia was Spain who cuddle up with his sister Amaral; Roderich was next to Elizabeta; Itza was with the Italian brothers as usual and next to them sat Alfred and Thoris; Abel and Belle were sitting beside those two.

"I will go first!" Antonio said "Full name is ' _Reino de España'_. España comes from the word Hispaniola which means "Land of Rabbits". España is the Spanish version of Hispaniola. Hispaniola was the name giving to me by the Fenicios. One of the patron saints is Saint James; the capital is Madrid." He pause for a moment

The rest of them were eating while listening

"Now, is your turn Itza" Antonio finished

The Guatemalan had food on her mouth.  
She only looked around and tried to swallowed fast

"My name is Republica de Guatemala. Guatemala comes from Mayan tolteca, the native word is Goathemala, which means "Land of many trees" Some historians are still debating the origin of my name; they're various versions of my name. I'm not sure who named me… some said my name was already there, others said that the Spanish who came made that decision. At some point we were call "Kingdom of Guatemala". She pauses to get some air and drink some of her Yuscaran "One of my patron saints is Our Lady of the Rosary, my capital is City of Guatemala.  
I think Lovino and Feliciano should go next"

"The name is Repubblica Italiana. Our name comes from the Greek ' _Italus' or 'Italos'_ "

"That's one of the theories" Germany interrupted

"Shut up, bastard"

"Lovino he just loves our country" Feliciano said smiling

"Just shut up!" Lovino said "anyway, like I was saying, the word 'Italos' means 'bull'"

"Ve~~~~, because in the Italy that grandpa Rome lived there was a lot of cattle"

"Yes" Lovino continue "One of our Patron saints is Saint Francis of Assisi."

"And our capital is Rome!" Feliciano finished with a smile

"Is your turn, Tomas" Lovino said without looking at the young boy

"My name is Republica de Nicaragua. My name comes from the language Nahualt – Aztec official language -, an important chief named Nicarao. He was there when the Spanish arrived.  
One of my patron saints is Our Lady of the Immaculate Conception of El Viejo. My capital is Managua." He paused and smiled "Belle is your turn"

Belle smile and shrugged

"Well… my name is Koninkrijk Belgie or Royaume de Belgique or Konigreich Belgien." She paused and smile at everyone "My name means "Land of Belgae", this name was because I was north of Gaul and my tribe was name something close to _Belgae_. At some point when I was a baby my name was Gallia Belgica. One of my patron saints is Joseph the father of Jesus. My capital is Brussels"

"No one is interrupting!" Itza said in awe "This is just getting interesting!"

"Who are you going to pick?" Alfred asked

"You!" she said laughing sweetly

"My name is the most wonderful name is the world" Alfred begun

Isidro rolled his eyes and looked at Tomas

"He's an idiot"

"Sh, we'll make fun of him at home" Jose said

"The name is" Alfred continued "United States of 'Merica!" he paused "My name is very self explanatory. One of my patron saints is Our Lady of Victory!" he smile "and my capital is Washington D.C. I even have a song! Do you want to hear it?"

"No, is okay…" Belgium said "We have to continue this!"

"Right!" Alfred said smiling "This is fun! I'm learning so much!"

"Yes… I think we all are" Roderich answered a little bored

"Who's next?" Tomas asked

"Right!" Alfred said "I pick you, Suyapa!"

Suyapa was thinking of some good food she could go get.  
She liked American food from time to time

"What?" she asked a little confuse

"You're not putting attention" Jose said "And this is the game you wanted to play"

"Oh, I'm listening! The last person was Alfred"

"Now is your turn, you silly girl!" Alfred said smiling

"Bueno, my name is Republica de Honduras… Honduras is a Spanish word… is nothing special… it just means 'depth'. Columbus named me after he got out of a storm and he went into the Tinto o Negro river, my waters were/are pretty deep… My patron saint is Our Lady of Suyapa, she's amazing! My capital is Tegucigalpa." She pause to eat some of her hot dog "And I will pick Thoris"

"Well…" Thoris said smiling "My name is Lietuvos Respublik, it comes, they said, from the word lieti that means consolidate or to united. I got this name when the tribes united, after that I was born. One of my patron saints is the Virgin Mary. My capital is Vilva" he finished and smile. "I will pick Elizabeta"

Elizabeta got up from the sand and put her hands on her hips.

"My name is Magyororszag!" she said exited "My name means alliance between tribes. Byzantine people thought my people were Turks – do I even look like that person? He's an idiot – but I did have Turks customs… but I had a Uralic language!" Elizabeta clenched her fist and looked away towards the sea "The hunny they call us, referring to the Huns… but my name is Magyororszag and that means land of the Magyars. One of my patron saints is Our Lady of Hungary; my capital is Buda and Pest… you all most likely heard Budapest!"

Elizabeta sat down and smile.

"I pick Roderich right here!" she said smiling

Roderich took his glasses off

"Osterreich. It means eastern empire. When Charlemagne was the authority, he call me Eastern March. In the 10th Century Otto I name me Ostarichi which means Eastern Kingdom. And that's how I got my name. Patron Saint…" Austria closed his eyes "Andrew the Apostle. My capital is Vienna. Jose, you can go"

Costa Rica laughed

"My name doesn't really make sense, since the Spanish thought I was going to be a rich country because they saw some of my native people, and they were wearing gold. They named me rich coast. Costa Rica."

"My name is worse" Suyapa said "depth"

"What are you talking about?" Alfred said "Mine is the worse, but I love it"

"Yeah…" Jose said "well… My patron saint is Our Lady of the Angels. My capital city is San Jose. Amaral is your turn"

Amaral smiled, she was eating still.

"Lusitania was my first name. It meant Tribe of Lus… Celtic?" she paused "Then, some say, the Romans re-named me… the name was Portu, which means Port, and Cate… I don't really know… I just never pay attention to my name…" she looked to the stars "One of my patrons is Our Lady of Fatima. Capital city is Lisbon."

"Wow… that's a lot of forgetting Amaral" Francis said

"Shut up pretty boy" she answered "is your turn"

"Oh!" Francis said moving his beautiful hair "I was known as Gaul, which means "Land of the Famers" Celtic, but now my name is France, the country of love. The name France means "Land of the Franks. One of my patron saints is Joan d'Arc. My capital is the city of light: Paris"

"Look at him" Itza said to Lovino "He thinks he's so beautiful"

"That's because I am, Itza" Francis said "Isidro, you're the next."

"El Salvador, which means Our Savior; Spanish conquistadors gave that name to me. My Patron Saint is Our Lady of Peace. Capital city is San Salvador"

"Why are you so fast?" Belle asked concerned "Don't you like your name?"

"I do" he answered "but I want to get this over with!"

"Why?" Suyapa asked "don't you like the game I picked?"

Suyapa's eyes seemed like they had fired on them.

"There's no much to say about my name!" Isidro said

"You could have put your heart into it!"

"I'm going to go! I'm better than France, I'm better than anyone here!" Gilbert said laughing hysterically "My name is Prussen! My name originates from the Baltic, from Old Prussian language. "The land near Rus" That's what my mother told me it meant. One of my patron saints was Andrew the Apostle. That's all I remember"

"You Europeans are so old" Itza said

"You're so young!" Belgium said

"I'm going to go. My name is Netherlands. It means Low Countries or low land. Some people get it confused with two of my most important provinces: Hollands which means Holt-Land and it comes from the Germanic language. My patron saint is Saint Willibrob. The capital city is Amsterdam"

He was a calm man. It was interesting how he almost never reacted to anything.

"It looks like I'm last." Ludwig said "My is Deutschland. It comes from the Germanic root meaning volt or people "The land of the people" he paused "One of my patron saints is Michael the Archangel. The capital is Berlin."

A moment of silent came after Ludwig had finish.  
Everyone tried to get all that information in. It was overwhelming.

"So… what are we going to do now?" Suyapa asked

Tomas and Isidro looked at each other.  
They grabbed Suyapa and carried her close to the ocean.  
She struggle the whole time there.  
Antonio tried to stopped them, but he couldn't, so after that they only heard a 'splash' and the Honduran yelling

"Is she always like that?" Ludwig asked "I've never seen her like that"

"She only does stuff like that at home" Itza answered

" _Hijos de puta! Los voy a matar!"_ Suyapa screamed.

After that a silence fell.

"You should go see" Roderich said to Antonio

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing bad" Antonio answered

"ANTONIO! ITZA!" Tomas and Isidro yelled

The older siblings looked at each other and ran towards the others.

"I… I don't feel good…" Suyapa said from the ground.

She was wet and cold. Her clothes were damp and she was shaking.  
They got the girl and put her inside the house.  
Hey beautiful tan skin was pale and her eyes were about to go out.

Everyone begin to clean up and go to the house.  
Antonio and Itza didn't know what to do.

"What did you do?" Antonio asked concerned

"We threw her to the water!"

"I'm sorry…" Suyapa said weakly "I'm always causing trouble."

And then her eyes close.


	16. Chapter 16

They went all back inside, no one said a word while putting the rest of the things in.  
It had rain on their parade, and the worse part was that Suyapa was unconscious. Antonio didn't know what to do. It was the first time something like this had happen. Even when Romano got sick he would run on to Belgium.  
Wait… Belgium was there; maybe she knew what they could do.

"Bel, do… do you know…?" he asked nervously looking down at the Honduran who was wrap in heavy blankets

The Belgian woman looked at him and move her head side to side…

After that it began raining.  
A cold air came into the room.  
Feliciano smiled and cheerfully said:

"Someone is coming~~!"

Romano looked at his brother and shook his head.  
Roderich was sitting down ignoring everyone.  
Amaral and Elizabeta were making a warm soup for Suyapa in case she woke up.

"We should give her some food…" Alfred said "Maybe we should call England. He makes good potions"

"I don't think that's a good idea." France said worried "The poor thing is going to suffer more."

"Maybe we should get her some… _Sopa de Bolo_?" Jose asked

"No." Itza said thinking "She didn't drink that much."

"No she did not." Suyapa said getting up and moving the blankets away from her.

Everyone turned around to see Suyapa get up.  
She took her hair down and looked at everyone.

"You must be Spain" Honduras said in a weir voice

The Central Americans looked at each other.  
The voice sounded familiar, it wasn't Suyapa's voice.  
They waited to see what she was going to said.

"Why isn't Mexico here?" she asked looking around the living room. "Isn't he your brother?" Suyapa asked looking at Itza.

"No, really…" she answered "he's more like…"

"A cousin who was raise with us" Suyapa said smiling "You all have grown."

She paused for a minute and looked around the room.

"Spain, did you do any good when you came to the new world?" Suyapa asked smiling "Austria, did you have fun owning all those lands? What about you United States of America, do you have fun taking advantage of my kids?" She laughed for a minute. "Guatemala, do you have any _atole*?_ I have been dying to have some"

Itza looked around everyone trying to figure if Suyapa was playing a trick on them.  
Isidro got closer to Suyapa and asked her

"Suyapa? What's wrong with you?" he paused looking around "Don't say anything that might offend anyone, think about the help they give us"

Suyapa turned around to look at Isidro

"Please be quiete El Salvador. It will be okay."

Antonio got closer to Suyapa and tried to touch her hand

"Please Spain, don't touch me. I did not want you to touch me back in the 1500s, my feelings haven't changed. Please keep your hands to yourself."

"The 1500s?" Francis asked

"You're…" Amaral said with big eyes

"Yes, Portugal. I thought you were not going to be here. My Brother says hi to you."

"I'm leaving!" Romano said "This is not fun Suyapa. We were okay outside, and then you had to... ruin it"

"Sit. Down. Would. You?" Suyapa said with a serious expression on her face. "You move one muscle and I'll make sure something happens to you."

Everyone looked at Suyapa.

Lithuania was speechless. He knew he shouldn't have come. It was a mistake.  
But he knew that that wasn't Suyapa. Because that's how his father came to visit sometimes, when he was far away from his land.

"You're not Honduras" Lithuania said "You're the parent."

Suyapa smiled.

"Correct Lithuania. I'm glad a person could recognize what I was."

A commotion was heard outside.  
Arthur came in rushing through the house

"Oh shit" Alfred said covering his mouth "Bad time to appear, bro"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahah" Arthur laughed; he was drunk "I came! You, horrible people. Why didn't you invite me! I'm part of the family too!"

Austria rolled his eyes.

"Please be quite" Suyapa said

"How are my bananas?" he asked laughing

"So you must be The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland"

Arthur laughed

"Oh, so you don't remember that you used to sell me bananas and that you had a little affair with Al-?"

"Arthur!" Belgium said covering her mouth. "Be quite"

Alfred looked away from them with red cheeks

Suyapa smile.

"So it is true. My daughter had an affair with your little brother"

"NO!" Itza said yelling "That is wrong mama, she doesn't do that kind of stuff, she wants to be better, those weren't her intentions"

Suyapa smile.

"Well. That might be true. But was it really?"

Everyone was wide eye.

"Mama…" Isidro answered.

" _Bueno_ " Suyapa said "I came to see my kids, not to talk with _conquistadores_ the people who caused my death. If you excuse me and my kids, we will leave the continent."

The Central Americans looked at each other.

"No." Suyapa said in her normal voice "I want to stay here"

The others were stunned. The one saying this was the girl who wanted to go home as soon as possible

"Honduras, you have to go home. Everyone has to go home."

"I don't want to!" Suyapa answered herself "I haven't had fun like this… and I'm sure my siblings haven't either."

"You can't escape your problems"

"I know. WE all know that mama. But you once told us-" Suyapa said

"That we needed to get away from problems to be sane" Jose answered

Antonio interrupted them

"What's your name?" Antonio asked "You never told me your name."

Suyapa looked at him and smile

"It doesn't matter. Don't interrupt" She said smiling "I've come to check on my kids. I wanted to talk to them… and they're away from their land. It's funny. I thought they were going to be on their own. But, somehow, they've people who look after them. Even if it's only for interest. They still have each other." She turned around from Spain and went to see Alfred "Now, about that affair that you had with my daughter…"

England looked at her and smile, he was in front of Alfred, who was still embarrassed.

"They didn't do anything… bad. It wasn't like she was going to get pr-"

"He lie to her." Suyapa said angry. "You only—"

"I did not!" Alfred said angry "It was something that my bosses had plan, but as the time passed I fell for her. I really did!"

"She thought you were different."

"I was! I wanted something" Alfred said with a red face. "You don't have to worry anymore, there's nothing between us now."

" We're countries. We have feelings, you knew how deeply in love she was, but it was most because she saw an opportunity in you to be better, but you wanted to stay there… didn't you?" she paused and then turned to Arthur "Thank you for raising my youngest one. She turned out just fine." Suyapa said smiling "and it wasn't only you, the germans sweet talked to my Guatemala, it wasn't the younger german, but the oldest. I'm glad WWI and WWII happen. I'm very glad. It taught everyone something."

Alfred smile

"Please do wipe that smile of your face. The end is soon approaching. I can see that a good friend of mine is going to be powerful again. What goes around comes around." She smile to herself. "I'm glad he hasn't had my luck. Now, to the germans. The Holy Roman Empire and Germania are proud of you. Specially you Germany, you've been beating but you're great. I wish my kids would fall for you instead of Prussia or England or even Alfred."

She paused and walked towads the Italians

"Rome says 'Hi' he's proud of you two"

Feliciano smiled while Romano looked flustered.

"Tell Belize I love her, and that I will be visiting soon. When you seven are together. I know you all love each other deeply. Is a good sibling relationship. It's healthy. You fight you make up." Then she went to where the Hungarian and the Austrian were "You two never got over each other. It's kind of cute how you try to hide it, but you even spend Christmas with together, even that funny holiday… valentines day."

"Be quiet" Roderich said "Is not like that"

"Yeah…. It is not…."

Suyapa laughed

"Keep lying to yourself. Bye"

The warm air came in again. Suyapa fell to the floor.

Antonio and France rushed to get her, but she stopped them. Her face was red.

"Ha, so it was true" Isidro said smiling, almost laughing "It is true that you and Al-"

" _Callate! No digas nada"_ Suyapa said looking at the American. "We were young; we didn't know… how things worked around the world."

She walked towards the front door.

"She came to tell us… that she was proud" she said with her voice breaking "But I'm not doing as good as she thinks I can."

"She thinks that of all of us" Jose said

"No. You're the one who she's most proud of. She's still waiting for us to be better. I need to go home"

Antonio shook his head and walked towards her hugging her and kissing her forehead

"Okay. We will leave Spain tomorrow. We will go to Paris. Does that sound good?"

The others agreed. It sounded like a good idea

"We will need some time to ourselves" Tomas said "We will be outside."

The five Central Americans left the house and walked outside.

"Wait." Suyapa said "I'll get the drinks. We will drink all we can tonight."

* * *

 _ *** Atole is a berage that is often drank in Central America, Mexico and other countries.**_


	17. Chapter 17

They were in the bus sleeping.  
Francis was driving; they were going to Paris.  
It was going to take a long time to get there.  
So everyone decided that it would be a good idea to sleep.  
The first one out was Jose.  
Toris had left to go back to his home country.  
Alfred was sitting in the chair across Suyapa wondering what had happen between them.  
Why did they forget about each other?  
Why did they broke up?  
Was it because she found out? He clearly remembered what had happen, but he liked to played with his memories, he wanted to forget about her, about the time spent together.  
But he remembered it all. Walking with her in Tela, swimming in Roatan, going to Mass in Comayagua just because she thought it would be nice, he remembered walking in Tegucigalpa by her in side Christmas time, going over to Amapala or Zacate Grande to spend some time together without people bothering them.  
He really liked those times.  
It made him happy, as happy as when he was a young boy… before he dumped the tea in Boston.  
How did they even meet?  
Right, he was with John Lloyd Stephens, a writer. They went there to explore the land. That's how they met.

"Why do you have that face?" Arthur ask making fun of him

"I was just remembering how much fun I had dumping that tea in the harbor." Alfred laughed

"You git! You bloody git."

"Oh hon hon hon" Francis laughed from the front "Arthur please get the wine I asked for"

"Francis you can't drink wine while driving!" Ludwig say annoyed

"Let him!" Gilbert said "He know's what he's doing"

"Francis knows what he's doing. He's cool!" Antonio said laughing

"Except when it comes to wars" Jose said

"Shut up, you don't even have an army" Arthur said defending his enemy

Everyone looked at the British guy.

"I thought you hated the Frenchman" Itza said looking dryly at Arthur "Why are you defending him"

Arthur was left without words.

"Vo' maje cállate" Suyapa said waking up "Don't tell my little brother to shut up. Putos ingleses!"

Tomas laughed with Isidro.

"You are all so very loud!" Roderich said "This vacation is not even a vacation"

"Hey pretty boy, you wanna die?" Tomas said

"Oh dear" Elizabeta said "Please, let's calm down"

Bella laughed for a moment and then looked to her older brother

"Lux is going to be waiting for us in Paris"

"Good. We need to talk about money"

Belgium's face became a little tired

"Big Brother, can we just spend some quality time together?"

Abel looked at his sister and with a serious face said

"Everything revolves around money; but yes, we can do that also"

Lovino and Feliciano were sleeping. The chatting didn't bother them. They were enjoying the ride, dreaming.

The chatter kept going but then it stopped and they suddenly begin doing other things.  
Suyapa went back to sleep; Isidro, Alfred, Tomas, Gilbert, Jose, Elizabeta, Antonio, Itza, and Abel played 'Card's Against Humanity'; Roderich and Ludwig had – once again – a little discussion about the German musicians; Francis and Arthur were driving and talking about their days of glory.

It took them about 8 ½ hours to get to Paris.  
They were staying in 'Hotel du Louvre' close to the Louvre Museum.  
Francis wanted everyone to spend a glorious time in Paris, the city of love, of lights, of everything amazing.

* * *

In the hotel Luxemburg was waiting for them.  
The Central American countries were all together without saying anything but admiring the views.  
The rest of the 'family' was happy; chatters were going around, smiles, laughs.

"Today, we are going to go to the Centre du Paris!" Francis say very happy "I'm going to show you what I can offer, and you're going to find out how wonderful I am. The best country in Western Europe."

Itza smile looking at Jose.  
They had a plan. The five of them did.

"Well then! Let's go in!" Alfred said happily

"Are you going to stay?" Francis said "I thought that you were going with the ignorant over there."

"Listen dude" Alfred said getting very close to Francis "I love your food."

"Oh hon hon hon, please stay!"

They walked in the hotel. Luxemburg was waiting for them to show up.  
Bella was the first one to see her little brother and went running to see him

"Oh Lux! You came!" Bella said very happily "I'm very glad you came! We're going to have a great time!"

Bella stopped talking and looked at Abel and then at Lux

"Listen, please do not talk about money. Let's have fun tonight!"

Lux smiled sweetly

"Yes, big sister."

The Benelux siblings kept talking about the weather.

The Hapsburg empire people had their own little huddle while the Central Americans were just standing there.

Their plan was going great. They would have an amazing night tonight.

* * *

The night came.  
Itza had let her straight hair run free, she had a flowie skirt and a crop top; Isidro had shorts and a typical Salvadorian shirt; Suyapa a low cut maxi dress with sleves, her hair was in a braid around her head; Tomas had Nicaraguan's pants and shirt; Jose dressed like a Hispanic in the USA.

" _Vengan hermanos_ " Itza said looking at everyone "Tonight will be our night. A friend of mine is getting together with us in _La Avenida de los Campos Eliseos_."

"Oh good!" Isidro said excited "We're going to have a blast without those crazy Europeans!"

They exit the hotel and headed to the Champs-Elysees.  
They talked and laughed.  
When they arrived to the avenue they found a 16-year-old girl waiting for them.

"Lili!" Itza said happily "Such a long time!"

"Yes" Lili said smiling "I'm glad to see you!"

"Isn't this…" Isidro begun

"The Notterbohm Case?" Tomas ended

"Oh yes, but we know what was going on in that continent of yours! Is okay" Lili said "Do you want to go now?"

They left to have fun.  
No one knows where Lili took them. But they did have a good time.

In the Hotel the other's were still waiting for something. They were tired and didn't know if they really wanted to go out

"I'm going out" Alfred said "Call me when you guys finally decided where you're going! I'm tired of waiting."

"Don't get lost!" Arthur said

"He's not Roderich" Francis said rolling his eyes

"Arthur I thought you knew about the aristocrat" Gilbert said laughing

"Please be quite" the Austrian said annoyed.

Alfred walked in Paris.  
It was indeed a beautiful city.  
He remembered the wars he fought, the faces he saw that were no longer there.  
It was funny how slowly time went by.  
It was funny that he had only fallen in love once, he had forgotten her… or at least that's what he thought, he knew that he denied it.  
She was in his mind always  
But, they were not suppose to fall in love… they were suppose to ignore that and give themselves willingly to their people.

He was close to the Eiffel Tower. The waters of the Seine were almost silent.  
It was close to 9:30pm. He saw a figure there admiring the river, long wavy hair floating in the air  
He got close to the figure and said – in his horrible-fake-French

"Est beau, n'est ce pas?"

"Ah?" the voice answered giggling "Sorry… I don't speak French"

"Suyapa?" Alfred asked "What are you doing here?"

Suyapa turned around and lifted her eyes to look at him, getting a piece of her out of her face.

"I was tired of being with my siblings" she answered trying to smile "I cannot believe the way Lili is! She looks so fragile but she knows how to party."

"No one knows her" Alfred said smiling

Suyapa looked at Alfred and smile, her shoes in hands

"Well then. _Me voy, adios_ " Suyapa said "I'll leave so you can see the river by yourself without—"

"Wait." Alfred said with a serious look on his face, interrupting her "Let's talk"

While this two were close to the Siene admiring the river and hearing its calmness, the Hapsburgs, Francis and Arthur had gone out to look for the other kids.  
Amaral was walking down the street while the others chatter.

"You know, just leave them!" she said annoy "They are grown ups, they should know what they're doing!"

"They didn't say anything!" Antonio said worried.

"You know, Alfred left to." Arthur said "Let's just go have fun tonight… as individuals or something like that."

Everyone look at each other.

"I guess he's right" Francis said

"Ha!" Arthur said laughing loudly

"Shut up you pirate!" Francis said "As I was saying, the other siblings went out on their own"

"They did?" Elizabeta asked

"Yes. Belgium has been dying to have a good time with her brothers" Antonio said "I guess you're right. Let's go our way."

"I'm going with fratello!" Feliciano said

Lovino only shrugged

"I'm –-" Roderich started to say but Elizabeta interrupted him

"We have to do some things with Roderich…" Elizabeta said smiling grabbing the aristocrats arm and dragging him away from everyone. "Bye! See you at the hotel"

"GET A ROOM!" Gilbert said

Antonio looked at Francis

"Well then! Vamonos! Ludwig you're coming with us!"

"I know a good place where we can get German beer and wine" Francis said smiling

They all went their separate ways.  
The Central American were in a disco dancing with Liechtenstein; Benelux were having a great time in a local restaurant; Roderich and Elizabeta were talking in a Café remembering old times; Arthur and Amaral walked around the Champs-Elysee; Feliciano and Romano had found a place were they end up judging clothes and shoes; Francis, Gilbert, Antonio and Ludwig were drunk in the place Francis had mention before; Suyapa was laying in the ground admiring the Eiffel Tower, while Alfred was looking at her.

In the disco something was going on.  
Vash was looking for his little sister.  
He found her at the disco dancing with the other four, he join them.  
He was going to have fun, because he was a fun guy. He needed to let go of the frustration and have fun with his little sister. He knew the Central Americans and they didn't bother him that much so he was going to let go and be the young man he his.  
And a certain Austrian wasn't going to be there.  
The night was young; the funess was just beginning, for the majority of them anyway.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Arthur and Amaral walked around the Champs-Elysee, enjoying the settings and each other's company.

"Remember when we first sign our alliance back in the 1300s" Amaral said smiling "That alliance helped me a lot. Specially the time during Napoleon" she stopped walking "You and Francis must hate each other."

Arthur laughed for a moment looking into the distance.

"I don't know if I really hate him or not. He has influence a lot of things in my house."

"You just don't like to admit it" Amaral said smiling "You're my best friend. I'll be always by your side"

Arthur laughed.

"Good! I can be free with you. You're great!"

"Yeah… I've notice how you act around other people pretending to not care! I know you too well!"

"We should go back to the hotel" Arthur said smiling "Well… I think I should leave. After all this is a family reunion, me and Alfred shouldn't be here."

Amaral changed her expression

"Talking about Alfred… I didn't know about his relationship with Suyapa. She talks about the bad situation in which she is 'because of the stupid americans and how 'Alfred should leave everyone alone'"

Arthur looked at Amaral quietly

"Come, let's go back. I'll explain"

Amaral and Arthur returned to the hotel.  
Benelux were already there playing Monopoly enjoying each other's company

"I thought you guys were out!" Alfred said entering the room with the Honduran behind him.

"We're here!" Francis said entering the door behind the others.

"Suyapa!" Gilbert said "Suyapa! Where is your sister? Tell her that I need to learn how you guys dance! I want to dance with her!"

Suyapa looked at the Prussian with a smile in her face.  
It wasn't the sweet smile. It was a smile that someone put before doing something crazy.

"Let me call them"

"You." Amaral said grabbing the american's arm "Come here and talk to me!"

"Itza? Si vo', veni… Gilbert quiere que le enseñes a bailar." She stayed quite for a momento listening

"Oh… where are the others?" Ludwig ask "we need more beer!"

"Oh.. okay…. We'll see you there tomorrow then… No… I won't say a thing to the Austrian"

Everyone looked at her.

"Change of plans" Suyapa said "Is our time to get you all our present"

" _Orquidea_ " Antonio said "You can't change the plans"

"I thought you loved Paris!" Francis said offended "Where are the rest?"

"They're in their way to Brousse-le-Chateau" Suyapa said "I guess we need to go soon…"

"It's eleven!" Arthur said "We haven't even spend time here!"

"You went out!" Alfred said "You had pleanty of time to see Paris let them give you what they want"

Antonio and Francis looked at each other and then they looked at Alfred

"Fine" Arthur said angrily "We will go."

"It's not your business to decide!" Francis said

"Do you wanna get there soon frog?" Arthur said getting in Francis' face

"I do!" Francis said pointing a finger at him "What are you gonna do?"

Arthur smile… but his smile… was… different…

"Wait what about the non-cute-couple?" Gilbert asked

"We will leave them here." Francis said "We don't need them."

"Where are we going, you bastards?" Lovino said entering angrily

"What happen?" Suyapa asked the Italian

"Their clothes…. Their clothes" lovino looked like he was going to explode

"Ah…" Feliciano said sighing "It was all a mess… ve~"

The Central Americans the siblings were driving at the speed of light to their destination.  
The rest of the others were already in Brousse-le-chateau.  
They rested while they waited for the others.

At about nine in the morning the rest of central America arrived.

"Let me call Antonio" Tomas said looking at Itza

"Si, he needs to know we're here now." Itza answered

Vash looked at his little sister

"It's going to be fun big brother" Lili smiled "It was fun last night, wasn't it?"

Vash only nodded.  
He wanted to believe that, but leaving so suddenly without telling his boss?  
That was a big mistake, but he was pretty sure his boss wouldn't mind.

"Smile!" Isidro said

Vash only shoot him a look.

"Wow wow wow" Isidro said " _lo siento!"_

Lili smiled towards the salvadorean

"He's that way… please forgive him."

"It's okay" Tomas said "We understand… we have this sister"

"We never know when she might explode and make an scene" Isidro continue

"She is special…" Jose said shrugging "but we still love her. And she's fun most of the time… but when she's angry…"

"She might kill someone" Itza finished laughing "But that's how some siblings are!"

The group walked around town until they found a nice camping site  
They thought it would be better to camp out and enjoy the evening. Nothing bad was going to happen. They had already done crazy things. In the last week.  
They HAD to calm themselves.

"Itza…" Isidro said "Antonio is already here."

Itza looked at his little brother doubting him

"They came here… via Arthur"

"That explains it" Lili said smiling sweetly

"Oh…" Jose said smiling "she's so cute"

"Nombe… mi hermanito" Isidro said touching his heart.

"Okay…" Vash said seriously "Let's build the tents!"

"How many are we going to need?" Itza asked him

"Let's see…" Tomas said scratching his head "There is the Benelux, Central America, Lili and Vash, The Hapsburg, and France…"

"But Roderich and Elizabeta are not here… they're going to be with us tomorrow when we leave to go to north Italy" Jose said

"North Italy?!" Itza said surprise "Why? Isn't that too much?"

"We have like a week left… this is going to be too long" Isidro

Lili laughed

"Isn't it good to spend a good time with your family?"

"Yes." Jose said "I was a little skeptical about them… but now… I feel at home… even if I'm not at home… As long as we're together it feels like, this is home.

"Well, let's build the tents" Vash said dryly"

"So… about 5 to 6 big tents?" Itza asked

"Yeah…" Isidro said

"Okay then… let's get to work"

"What do you mean we don't have tortillas?" Suyapa said grabbing her head and getting it out of her bun.

"I'm sorry _Orquidea_ I forgot them in San Sebastian" Antonio said holding his little sister

"How are we suppose to survive? How are we going to be alive?" Suyapa said now crying, she was such a dramatic person. She was on her knees now "Oh _Dios Mio! Ayudame en estos momentos dificiles"_

"Now, Suyapa it can be that bad" Alfred said trying to calm her down

"Callate" she said her cry stopped and she immediately looked at him her tears in her face falling "You don't know what is going to happen if I don't have my tortillas… They're the source of life, the light of the day, the stars in the night sky… the everything to…" she looked off into the distance and lowered her voice "me"

"Okay… ba- dude!"

Suyapa looked at Alfred with big eyes… which made Alfred's cheeks turned red so he looked away.

"I can't eat without tortillas!" she kept crying to lessen the embarrassment she was feeling "Antonio! ANTONIO!" She cried

After a moment some of them went out  
In the little village Suyapa, Bella and Lux had gone out to buy food. Picardy had come to leave the food for the afternoon. They were going to have ratatouille, hot dogs, paella and pasta.  
But lunch was in Suyapa's and Bella's hands.  
More like Bella's because of the little scene Suyapa had made.

"I'm sorry… I just.." Suyapa said hiding her face in her hands

"It's okay" Bella said laughing "I understand… I don't know what I would do without the waffles I make… or the chocolate!"

"Big Sister's waffles are the best!" Lux said laughing

At the end they ended up buying some ingredients for soup.  
After they had lunch and Suyapa had calm down they headed towards were the other group were. Carrying the rest of the food for them.  
When they arrive to the camping site, they had 4 tents up.

"Hey! Where are we going to sleep?" Alfred asked laughing "Are we still invited?"

The rest of them looked at the obnoxious American  
Suyapa got closer to Alfred

"Hey, best friend" she said "calm yourself, I'm sure someone can let you sleep somewhere"

"You should talk for yourself" Alfred said turning to the petit girl

"Remember what we talked about in the bus when we were heading towards San Sebastian"

"Now, now" Francis said smiling "Let's not hold hard feelings…"

Everyone looked towards Francis, the other two blushing.

"Francis, we're in a family vacation, don't bother _Orquidea_ " Antonio said grabbing his little sister away from the Frenchman

"We have food for all of you" Abel said serious

"Let's finish this one" Itza said "There is no harm on putting one more up"

The others finished. 5 tents.  
Itza was smiling more than normal, she felt so happy to see the siblings all united, forgetting about their problems.

"It's soup!" Bella said happily "I made it"

"Did you bring tortillas" Tomas asked Suyapa

"There weren't any… not even corn flour… Antonio left the tortillas in San Sebastian" her tone was dark and sad. She sounded depress and without life in the inside

"No…" Isidro said with a quite tone

"No puede ser" Tomas said looking in the distance

"Oh no... not again!" Alfred said tired

"Listen pretty boy" Suyapa said "If you don't like it… leave!"

Suyapa cover her mouth feeling embarrassment  
But immediately after that she went into the previous mood 'a-life-without-tortillas'

"The world is ending soon" Itza said looking at Tomas

"Kids, let's eat fast." Antonio said "They're just tortillas… it isn't like you're missing paella

The central Americans all looked at their big brother

"I was only joking…" Antonio said looking down

The Central Americans ate their soup with sadness with comments like

"This tears are my new tortillas" a comment by Tomas

"My life is a lie now" a comment by Isidro

"Mama would be disappointed in us" a comment by Itza

Jose couldn't bring himself to say anything… the siblings had already said enough… it was too sad.

They continue doing everything to make it seemed nice.  
They were going to have a nice get-together nothing bad was going to be going on tonight; just talks and company

* * *

The night came.  
Francis was done with the ratatouille, but Alfred was still cooking the hot dogs, Lovino and Feliciano made three different plates of pasta, and Antonio was still finishing up his dish.  
When they were finally finish it was already dark.  
They were far away from the village the stars could be seen with the naked eye, everything looked very beautiful.

Itza had brought a music player and Tomas had his drinks.  
They had planned a peaceful night, but now it didn't seem that way so much.


	19. Chapter 19

The music begun playing while they were still talking about the food

"Let's dance" Isidro said getting his sister out there to dance

"Yes!" Suyapa said

They were dancing punta once more.  
Suyapa dance so beautiful with her brother, then she went to Gilbert.

"Come, I'll teach today" She said

Vash was looking at the three of them.  
Gilbert tried so hard, but he couldn't get the moves. Itza got up and begun dancing from behind him.  
The Prussian was between the two Central American girls.  
Isidro had gotten Amaral, who knew a little of the dance.

"I wan't to dance" Arthur said "It looks fun"

"Oh, the British boy wants to dance?" Francis said laughing

"Come on then" Suyapa said getting away from the Prussian "I'll teach you"

Arthur got up and Suyapa went and pull him towards her.

"I want to learn too!" Alfred said

"Oh really?" Suyapa looked at him sensually "Come then, I'll teach you both! It's easy to dance punta"

Alfred got up, he only wanted her to dance with him.  
This dance looked a little too intimate at times

"Come on Antonio, Francis" Gilbert said moving from side to side the way Isidro was doing it

The other two got up and followed

Itza and Suyapa left the others and went for Tomas and Jose

"Yes! Finally they come for me" Jose said laughing

Lili got up and got Vash's hand and she tried dancing. Vash just went crazy putting his hands everywhere

"Come on Ludwig!" Suyapa said "I know you enjoyed it last time! You got good moves too!" she was dancing in between Alfred and Arthur… which, didn't make Alfred happy.

Suyapa separated herself from those two and went to grab Ludwig's arm and dance with him for a while

Itza didn't say anything but went and got the Italian brothers  
Lux and Abel were sitting there eating but not for long

"Please… please come!" Belle said begging "It's fun!"

The Europeans danced.  
It looked fun and it looked like they had learnt something from the last time, the only ones who were a little rusty were the new arrivals, except Lili, she had really embrace the dance movements. Everyone was dancing. Suyapa separated herself from Alfred and Arthur and grabbed Itza

"Let's play a game" Suyapa said "Tomas brought the rest of the drinks, right?"

"Yes." Itza said laughing "Let's do this again."

"But let's make it worse!" Suyapa said

Itza went to Jose and told him it was time.

"Listen people!" Jose said making everyone stop dancing "We are going to play a game. The person who is worse at dancing _and_ singing is going to have to have to do some crazy things."

"And we have good drinks too!" Itza said raising a bottle

"More alcohol!" Suyapa said

"You cannot drink alcohol" Arthur said to Alfred

"I'm not in my house!"

"I forbid you" he said looking away

Alfred looked at him and went to Itza, grabbed the alcohol and drank it  
Arthur's face was blank.  
Everyone didn't said a thing, they only stared at the older brother who looked like he was going to kill someone

"Okay!" Isidro said "The list goes like this: Abel, Alfred Amaral, Antonio, Arthur, Belle, Feliciano, Francis, Gilbert, Itza, Jose, Lili, Lovino Lux, Suyapa, Tomas Vash, and me.

"I don't want to sing!" Lovino said

"Ow, but your voice is so beautiful" Antonio said with a tint of sadness in his voice

"You shut up, stupid"

"Who's keeping score?" Belle asked

"Everyone" Jose replied "We'll see who wins!"

"Whoever loses has to go naked to the river" Suyapa said

Everyone nodded.  
The drinks and food were going around. After a few drinks Abel got up and looked at everyone

"I'm ready"

Everyone cheered.  
The music appeared in the background.  
The one in charge of the sound system was Alfred  
Where did they get one?  
No one knows… no one knows

"Oh No" Belle said covering his face when her brother begun singing 'I'm sexy and I Know It' by LMFAO

His way of singing made everyone laughed, but he didn't stop. His voice was so neutral.  
He was beginning to take his shirt of little by little. The girls cheered.  
What was up with him? Belle only wondered.  
When the song finished he only walked away with a bottle of Flor de Caña in his hand

"That was stunning" Tomas said surprise…

"It's my turned bros!" Alfred said getting up from the floor "I'm going to win this because I'm the hero! Just wait and see" he pointed where the girls were and wink an eye towards a certain someone

He took his shirt of and threw It at the side  
The song begin.

"This song is not even out yet" Arthur said rolling his eyes

"Is okay" Amaral said punching Arthur "Let him sing"

The song was 'Blank Space' by Taylor Swift. There's something wrong with him.

He walked around the fire dancing and flexing his muscle and singing to that song. He was very dramatic too.  
The others were without words.  
When the song finished his belt was also gone.

"That was gold" Francis said "Picardy is here"

"AH… more pictures!" Gilbert said laughing

Amaral got up and looked at everyone  
Her song begun  
Everyone had a good time and little by little they got drunk. They kept singing and having fun.

They never got the results. They were too drunk to have them

"Let's play a soccer match!" Jose said getting up holding his drink

"Fine" Suyapa said getting her shirt off

"Suyapa!" Itza said angrily "Why do you always take your shirt off?"

"I feel free!" she said "I'm the captain of the shirt-off team, looks like Alfred and Lux are already in my team!"

"Fine!" Itza said "I'm the captain of the shirts-on team"

As the game kept going, they kept getting drunker.  
They were runnig around chasing a ball and drinking.

"Let's play hide and seek!" Belle said in the floor looking at the sky

"It's too late" Arthur said

"It's not!" Francis said

"Shut up frog"

"Just kiss already!" Isidro said "You sound like married couple!"

They stayed quiet

"Let's play then!" Itza said "The first who's going to seek is the oldest one."

"I'll do it" Lili said smiling "I'm good at finding people"

"You'll be alone!" Vash said concerned

"It's okay big brother, I'm going to count until I reach 20"

She begun counting.  
Everyone ran away.  
While they were running Ludwig and Suyapa had fallen down and ripped some things.  
Ludwig's pants were gone and Suyapa's bra had snapped ruining it.  
Because it was too dark they couldn't find it.

"Oh no" Suyapa said holding her breast in her hand "Itza is going to kill me… and … and he is here!"

"Sh!" Ludwig said grabbing her shoulders and moving her side to side "She doesn't need to know!"

"Don't do that!" Suyapa said trying to hold herself "How is she not gonna know?"

"Get your shirt"

"I don't even know where it is!"

"Ready or not here I come!" Lili said with a happy voice

Giggles could be heard from the distance.  
Suyapa and Ludwig were hiding because they needed to.

"We need to go back and get your shirt"

"What about you" she asked the German "You almost are in your underwear!"

Ludwig made a horrible sound, which made Suyapa laughed

"Shut up! You're half naked!" Ludwig said whispering

"What?" a voice said from behind them "Why are you naked?"

Suyapa got closer to Ludwig

"I can hear three voices from here!" Lili said in their direction

"Suyapa, where's your bra?" the whispering voice said getting closer

"Shut up!" she answered "it snapped and I don't know where it fell"

"Suyapa let's go, Lili is not even where the fire is, there is your shirt" Ludwig said

"Let's go then!"

"You guys need to shut up" another voice said, this voice was Itza's

"Itza?" Suyapa asked concerned

At this moment Suyapa knew that she was going to be beheaded by her older sister.

"Why do you asked my name that way? I'm not the devil!"

Suyapa tried to see where she was but she couldn't see her sister.  
If Itza found out about her not having nothing up she was dead.  
The only things covering her breast were her hands, and they were too big for her hands. She just knew Itza was going to be angry.

"Hey Suyapa" the first voice said "c'mon!"

"Give me a minute" Suyapa said looking for the source of the voice "Where are you?"

A hand grabbed her arm making her lose one breast which she rapidly grabbed again.  
Against her back she could feel strong muscles, it had to be a person from her team

"It's me!" Alfred said quietly in her ear "I saw something pretty, I thought you should see it!"

"Listen, I can't go" she said concerned "I don't have any clothes on, and if they see me like this with you, I'll be dead"

"I can't believe you found me!" Isidro said in the distance

"I guess… I need to disappear right now, fine. Where are we going?"

Alfred took her to where the river was. The water was cold but it looked so beautiful, the stars were out.

"Don't you think it's beautiful?" Alfred asked

She was in front of him grabbing her breast so they don't float away

" _Si_ …" Suyapa said getting away from him little by little

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned

"I… I don't have… a shirt on" She said feeling embarrassed

"I know. You took it off when we were playing"

"I don't have a bra either"

"I'm going to go get mine" he said turning around to go back to where the others were

Suyapa didn't say anything, she just waited for him to come back.  
When Alfred came again she was sitting in the floor playing with a stick.  
He sat behind her

"Put your hands up" he said

"No!" she said concerned

"I won't do anything bad! I'm only going to put my shirt on you"

Suyapa put her hand up and Alfred put his shirt on. Now she felt more secure.

"What happen to the others?" Suyapa asked

"They're still playing. Itza passed out she's already sleeping, she was too tired. When she said that, it made the others say that they were sleepy too!" he said laughing "Can you believe that? So they ended the game. Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, Jose, Isidro and Tomas are the only one's up now."

"Haha you and me!" Suyapa said getting closer to him

"I'm going back tomorrow" he said "Arthur said that we were crashing your family reunion"

Suyapa sighed

"I'll see you at some point right?" she said "After all your bosses are always bothering me about things to do and what not to do"

"I'm sorry baby" he said hugging her "I'll try to go to you and you can come to me… we will sneak out on them"

In the main camp, Gilbert and the others were gossiping about everyone.  
It seemed that this time the party wasn't as crazy.  
Maybe they drank too much too early.  
The pictures were going to come, that's always fun.


	20. Chapter 20

"Wait for me here" Alfred said kissing her forehead before going back where the others were.

In the camp the fire was crackling, the six boys were sleeping now inside the tents.  
Each tent could hold up to six people, so the tents allowed 26 people.  
There were 19 people. One tent was empty, Alfred got two sleeping bags out of there and grabbed Suyapa's shirt.  
When he got there she was in the river, even though it was cold  
He was surprise to see her there standing, staring at the moon and the stars. She wouldn't do that especially if it was cold like it was then.  
She hadn't notice that Alfred had come back. She had taken her clothes off; she thought that Alfred was going to take a long time.  
Alfred united the two sleeping bags, clean the place were they were going to sleep and then he took his pants off; he was going to swim too, he was going to remember the old times in her beaches.

"Suyapa" he said to the girl

Suyapa had her head inside the water, that's why she hadn't notice him

"AH?!" she scream, but then covered her mouth after noticing who was there "Is you!" she said smiling

She got half her body out of the water to look at him; her long hair covering her breast.

Alfred blushed immediately. He hadn't seen her this way; all those years of dating back in the past were different, she would never let herself be that careless.

"Oh!" she said getting in the water once more "I forgot I didn't have a shirt on… _perdon_ "

"I don't mind as long as you don't mind me" he answered almost in a whisper

Suyapa nodded and touched his cheek smiling at him.  
Alfred felt his body light and wavy

"I have a song for you" he said trying to ignore those particular feelings "every time I hear it… I mean… I… I want it to be us."

Suyapa looked at him, her eyes sparkling

"Which one is it?" she asked sweetly

Alfred got closer to her, the water embracing both of them. He begun singing.

"' _Cause of all me, loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of, and you give me all of you"_

He finished the song  
While listening, Suyapa had begun crying. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to be with him so bad, and now her dream had come true, but she didn't know where to put all her feelings. It was like she was in a cage and couldn't get out. She wanted to reach out to him and show him how much she loves him, how she has never let go of the love she has for him.  
She was just good at hiding it. There is a reason why she has a good relationship with him. Her relationship with him had entirely been diplomatic, but deep inside she was always imagining things, possibilities between them… always.  
And now, after he had sung that song, she was startle. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to have him, kiss him and never let go.  
Who knew that this vacation was going to bring the revival of her lost love?

"That was so sweet" she said with a broken voice. "I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything, baby" he answered

They both got closer.  
Alfred grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.  
They felt each other's bodies; Suyapa's breast against his strong muscles, eyes locked.  
For a long time they could feel that the earth and everything rotated around them. They were now the sun.

"I've been dreaming of today" Alfred said kissing her hands

"I have too" Suyapa said "I've miss you so much…"

"I have too" Alfred said getting closer to her

Their noses touched, they were looking at each other with so much love.

"Can I kiss you?" Alfred asked grabbing her face with both his hands lovingly

The river was calm, the stars were looking

"Si…" Suyapa said grabbing his face

Alfred lowered his face and put his lips on her.  
Slowly, Suyapa parted her lips to let him in. She felt so many indescribable feelings.  
Alfred moved away his hands from her face and slowly hugged her.  
Suyapa had her hands around his neck now, their lips moving against each other.  
She had waited for this for decades… He was glad this had happen. He was glad he had crashed their party and stayed even though they didn't want him to.  
The one that strongly didn't want to was Suyapa… now he knew why.

They separated for a moment

"I've miss your taste" Alfred said putting his forehead on hers "You taste like sunlight"

Suyapa smiled. She was so beautiful.

"I think you're drunk" she said laughing "You drank too much…"

"I didn't!" he said "Just a little"

"You won't even remember this in the morning" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice

"I will!" he said hugging her "I promise I will."

She smile

"Love me" she said "just love me with all your might… hold me like there's no tomorrow… tell me how much you've miss me, kiss me like today is the last day…"

Alfred looked at her deeply

"I will" he said with a serious look "I promise you"

Alfred grabbed her waist and carried her out of the water while kissing her

"I will make you happy, baby" Alfred said "Forever… forever"

* * *

The morning sun woke up the six boys who had stayed out, the rest of them were sleeping.  
Alfred and Suyapa had fallen asleep by the river, they had two sleeping bags that were united and they were both sleeping inside, away from the others. Alfred had Suyapa very close to him; she was shivering right before she had fallen asleep. It was nice to sleep with her like that once again. He was happy that he could have her in his arms again. It just felt… right.

The six boys got up and went inside the tents so they could sleep a little more.  
At about 8:10am Suyapa woke up, Alfred was still asleep.  
She touched his face, it was smooth and sweet; his lips were parted and his hair was mess up.

"Bebe?" she asked

Alfred made some noise, but he didn't move

"Alfred…"

"mmmm"

"Estados Unidos de Norte America"

"aahh?" he said waking up

"Is time to get up" she said "You're going home today"

"Nah…" he answered "There's a party I've been invated… That's why I was in Europe to begin with"

He was tired

"I don't want to go… I want to stay with you"

Suyapa smiled

"I have to go too. As soon as I get home… let's have something… I might be sad again… I hope you understand that…"

"I do baby! I get you! I'm sure being with me will make you a little happier" he said touching her nose

* * *

"Okay!" Itza said "Let's go! We don't have time!"

"North Italy…" Abel said "What's up there?"

"Is a surprise!" Antonio said smiling "Roderich and Elizabeta will be waiting for us there"

"Vamonos!" Tomas said

Alfred and Arthur had left first

"Well the…" Suyapa said "I guess is family time! Let's have fun!"


	21. Chapter 21

_Italics for the video  
_ normal for the normal story

They began their trip at about 10 in the morning.  
They were now going to Castel Roncolo in North Italy.  
There was a party everyone was going to assist; Roderich and Antonio had invited some other guest.

"I'm so tired" Itza said getting closer to Lovino "I need some soup"

"We don't have any more soup" Lovino said calmly

"Ay!" Itza said "I need something to not feel like this anymore… I'm never drinking again"

"Itza~" Feliciano said worried "We have water!"

Itza sighed  
The trip was going to be about 10 hours, it was too much traveling.

"Since we're going to be here for ten hours" Gilbert said to everyone "Let's watch the videos from yesterday"

Amaral looked over to Suyapa

"Again?"

"It seems" Suyapa said worried "I think…"

"Why are you wearing Alfred's shirt?" Antonio asked quietly sitting next to her

Suyapa looked at her older brother without saying a word.  
She didn't want to say anything about what had happen the night before.

"I just grabbed it"

"Bien sur!" Francis said approaching Antonio "Remember he took his shirt off?"

"Oh si!" Antonio said laughing

"If you're not driving" Lili commented looking at Antonio "Then who's driving?"

"Picardy" Francis said "He's the best!"

The bus they were driving to Italy had little TVs on the back of each chair, in the arm-rest there were plug-ins for earphones, in the front of the bus there was the DVD player, where Gilbert put one of the DVDs

"This is interesting!" Lux said smiling to his sister "I want to see it!"

"They're just memories from yesterday" Abel said

 _The first video begun to play; Abel was singing to 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' by LMFAO,_ he had a straight face watching the video, while Lux and the others laughed.  
 _The next one was Alfred, which made Suyapa blushed, 'Blank Space' by Taylor Swift was playing while he dance and modeled for everyone.  
Isidro, Tomas and Jose were laughing so hard, Ludwig felt uncomfortable, and Lovino was just startled to see the American do all that.  
After that it was Amaral's turn, the song was 'Wrecking Ball' by Miley Cyrus. Amaral danced sensually to the song going around the fire and grabbing Arthur's hair and singing to him.  
_At the sigh of this Amaral was laughing so hard, in the video, _Arthur looked like he was just going with her.  
When that song ended Antonio got up and grabbed an empty bottle of beer and offered Bella's a hand, she got up and stand by Antonio's side. The song was 'The Saltwater Room' by Owl City.  
_"Time together is just never quite enough" Bella sang  
 _"When you and I are alone I never felt so at home" Antonio answered her grabbing her waist_  
"What will it take to make or break this hint of love" _  
"We need time, only time"_  
"When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?" _  
_" _If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?"_  
"So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?" _  
__"All the time, all the time"_  
The song ended with Bella and Antonio very close to each other

"Wowowowow" Lux said looking at his sister who was clearly blushing "What was that? I thought I was only dreaming!"

"We were just singing" Bella said

"You look like you practice that!" Isidro said laughing looking at Antonio

"That's because we like to sing" Antonio said smiling "We do karaoke all the time"

"Okay… okay, the next song!" Vash said harshly "I would like to see this"

 _Arthur was next. His song? 'Come on Eileen' by Dexy's Midnight Runners. He was out of key and not dancing to the beat. He was just going all over the place.  
Everyone made a joke about it_

"Gilbert, Francis" Amaral said catching her breath "You're going to have to give me one of the DVDs!"

 _Bella didn't get up she just stayed between her brothers and begun singing 'Rather Be' by Clean Bandit, she would occasionally kiss them and hug them all throughout the song.  
When she was finished Francis got up and grabbed a rose and begun singing. His song was 'La Mer' by Charles Trenet. He didn't exactly dance just moved side to side trying to sound as beautiful as possible, even though he felt dizzy.  
Gilbert didn't even wait for his friend to finish. 'Hungry Like a Wolf' begun playing. He jumped up and down, move side to side, went around like he was giving a concert. It was very dramatic._

"Just wait until Elizabeta sees this" Suyapa said laughing "Just wait"

 _Itza looked at her siblings, she was the first out of all of them. She stand up acting like a rock star, but her song wasn't like that. 'Una cancion' by Los de Adentro was playing. Alfred, their DJ, cheered on the background. Itza was timid now, she was the normal Guatemalan girl she was when she was in reunions.  
She sang the song with love and sadness, a song for them for her.  
Suyapa got up and began singing along side of her._

"Sometimes" Itza said to her sister from her sit "You're too sweet!"

"Just because you're my sister" Suyapa said smiling

 _It was Jose's turn. He had sunglasses on, it was dark outside which made the Europeans wonder about his sanity.  
"The song is 'Cooler than Me' by Mike Posner, please enjoy" Jose said looking at everyone  
He begun dancing and turning and getting in his knees just to sing.  
Lili got up next, she was in pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt; with her sweet little voice she begun singing 'Cool Kids' by Echosmith  
She went around the fire, the trees, the people touching them and winking. She looked like a doll.  
Lovino stayed by Itza's side when his turned came. The song was 'Pompeii' by Bastille_

"Why did you pick this song?" Feliciano said

"Because there's a place call Pompeii in my side, you little idiot" Lovino answer

"It's not a happy story" Jose said from his sit

Lovino shot him a look

"Shut up!"

 _Ludwig's turn was next.  
Suyapa was cheering from Vash's side in the video  
"Yay!" Suyapa said screaming "You're the best, Ludwig! Make me proud! The very bestttt!"_

"Oh god!" Antonio said looking at the angry American boy in the video "Francis did you catch that?"

"Oui" Francis said with a suspicious smile "I have secret pictures I have to show you… later"

"Suyapa, why do you always cheer on the German?" Tomas asked

"Because I like him" she said boldly "He's cool"

 _In the video a drunk Ludwig smile with his eyes close singing the song 'Everything I Do, I Do It For You' by Bryan Adams._  
" _Oh you can't tell me it's not worth fighting for  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more  
Yeah, I would fight for you, I lie for you  
I'll fight for you!  
You know it's true… everything I do… I do it for youuuuuuu"_  
 _Ludwig was missing some parts of the song but he just kept singing until it was done_

"Oh my brother" Gilbert said whipping some tears out of his eyes "That was beautiful"

"Thank you brother" Ludwig said trying to hide his face in his book

"Don't be shy!" Suyapa said from her sit "Be proud of you!"

Ludwig only looked at her and nodded

 _In the video a Ludwig was playing with an air guitar which made the rest of them only cheer on to the drunk German  
Lux got up and begun singing 'Price Tag' by Jessie J. He was on Abel's face… which Abel didn't appreciate, he offer his sister a hand and begun dancing with her. She was so happy.  
And then, it was Suyapa's turn  
"This song… This song… is for my siblings…" she said "Dale!" she said  
Then in a calm mood she begun singing, she slowly dance, her eyes close, moving her arms around her  
The song was 'Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane  
_ _"and if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know  
This could be the end to everything  
So why don't we go, somewhere only we know?"_

"Wow Suyapa" Tomas said "Very deep"

"Look at you in the video making fun of her!" Isidro said laughing "You're different when you're drunk"

"You're too!" Tomas said laughing "Now, shut up. Is my turn"

' _Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons played.  
Tomas wasn't even singing, he was only drinking from his bottle and jumping up and down, the only time he sang were the times where the song said 'oh oho ho"  
Surprisingly, everyone in the video cheered him on. He was the favorite_

"That is just…" Jose said looking at his brother

"You're cheering there!" Tomas said "Look at your face going 'owhiuhgaufsgf' for me!"

"It's my brother's turn!" Lili said clapping her hands "I thought this one was pretty!"

 _The song was 'Footloose' by Kevin Bacon, it was beautiful.  
Vash had put his energies into dancing and singing the song.  
Isidro got up and sang 'Let it Go' from the movie Frozen.  
Isidro was so tired that he didn't even try.  
"Now that Isidro has ended his song" Alfred said "I'm going to sing more!"  
"Why?"" Lovino asked annoyed "We're done, we're going to see who wins now."  
"Please!" Alfred begged everyone "Just one more song!"  
"Fine"  
Alfred looked at everyone while the song begun.  
He ran his fingers through his hair and got close to Itza  
The song was 'One More Night' by Maroon 5  
He dance around everyone except Suyapa, but his eyes were mostly on her  
Then, in the middle of the song, 'Talk Dirty To Me' by Jason Derulo begun  
He was just going around dancing and running his hand through his hair, pulling his pants down little by little.  
"What the heck is he doing" Arthur said with a blank look on his face "I… I have no words for this, did he had too much to drink?"  
"I though he was a little calmer…" Ludwig said  
Suyapa kept her eyes away from him and didn't even crack a smile.  
"Esta loco!" Itza said laughing "I can't believe what he's doing!"  
Suyapa didn't say anything she only nodded  
When Alfred finally stopped dancing and showing off, they decided who had lost.  
It was Isidro; but no one really care about it…_

The screen went black.

"Francis!" Antonio said once again, but now very excited "Did you see the faces?! Did you?!"

"I know… I think… they are at it again…" Francis said smiling to his best friend

Suyapa looked at the video in silence without saying a word, or even moving…  
" _I guess this is his payback because I cheered on Ludwig…"_ Suyapa thought to herself " _Pendejo… maje… majeeee!_ _Ya va a ver ese! Me las va a pagar…"_

"Wow, Suyapa you're not looking cheerful" Antonio said to her

Suyapa shot him a murderous look

"Really?" she asked sarcastically

"That's the video!" Francis said "Now, be bore until we get to Castel Roncolo!"

"We will be there at about eleven tonight." Gilbert said looking at a paper "We're in schedule"

"But the pictures will be done when we arrive there so be prepare" Antonio said

"Is there another picture of Ludwig?" Suyapa asked

"No" Gilbert said "There's a picture for you though, only for you"

Francis laughed; Antonio moved his head side to side in disappointment.

* * *

In North Italy Roderich and Elizabeta along with the other guest walk around town enjoying themselves.  
Roderich was actually happy that those 'annoying' kids had left for a day and leave Elizabeta and him alone.

* * *

Close to eleven they arrived.

The castle was in a mountain overlooking a river. It looked medieval  
There they were going to have a party.  
What kind of party?"

"I'm so glad we arrived" Itza said hugging Suyapa "I'm tired I have to sleep!"

"Food…" Isidro whisper

"I need to take a shower" Francis said smelling himself "I cannot go around everyone smelling like this!"

The family got to each other's room and they rested.

Antonio wondered in the kitchen of the castle to get something to eat. Alfred was there having a hamburger.

"What are you doing here dude?" Alfred asked with half his food stuffed in his mouth "I thought you were in your family reunion!"

"I am" Antonio answered a little sleepy

Alfred looked at Antonio with big eyes

"So that means the others are here!" he said happily

"You should read the invitation in detail instead of just coming. I thought that was the reason why you crashed my party in Zaragoza, but you didn't know."

"Bro, I'm so exited now! It's a formal party! I'm such an idiot!"

Alfred kept talking and saying how happy he was, Antonio only smile

"You do know that Suyapa is angry at you" he said preparing himself some oatmeal

"What?!" he asked in an exaggerated tone "WHY?! We had such a great time yesterday…"

"I think the alcohol and the activities we did after the singing contest made her forget, because when she was in the river with you, she wasn't angry… was she? The alcohol was gone, and her system was calming down."

"How do you know about the river?" Alfred asked concern

"I'm her older brother!" Antonio said laughing "I know what she does, who she is with…"

"That sounds creepy dude… but, why is she angry?"

"You don't remember?" Antonio asked laughing "Come, I'll show you what you did wrong last night"

Antonio and Alfred walked to Antonio's room where he showed Alfred the video.  
Alfred laughed half the time.

"Well…" Alfred said "I did that because she was cheering for Ludwig…"

"You know how she is… Is that why you sung her that song yesterday?" Antonio asked

"How the hell do you know all this?" Alfred asked backing off his chair which made him fell in the floor

Antonio offered him a hand

"I don't know what song it was, but Suyapa told me."

"Oh, okay" Alfred said calming down. "I'm going to talk to her"

"I don't think that's a good idea right now. She's tired, and upset. It's going to take a lot to get her to 'forgive you'; you know very well how she is. Wait until tomorrow."

Antonio was lying.  
He had talked to Suyapa in the way to Italy explaining that Alfred had done that out of jealously, he had suggested that it would be good to apologize and she had agreed to do that.  
But Alfred didn't know.  
Antonio wanted him to apologize for making Suyapa feel uneasy. He was a good older brother, or so he thought.

"I guess" Alfred said, depressed "I'll just go… and… think about it…"


	22. Chapter 22

The morning sun made Itza wake up.  
She look over at the clock, it was only 8:09am  
She got up to brush her hair, today was going to be a different day compare to the others.  
Why? There were guest today, people who weren't her family, she was going to be that quite girl, who was polite and nice, it wasn't a big change. Everyone was different around people they didn't know well.  
It has been a week since they left Centroamerica; she missed it.  
She got out of her room and into a hallway; she was still in her pajamas  
In the hallway she found Ivan

"Ivan?" she asked confuse

"Itza!" the Russian said a little happy "Yao had said the Central American friends were coming."

"Yes" she said smiling "We're here in a family reunion. Why are you here, if I may ask?"

"There's a ball tonight" he said smiling "I was invited along with others."

"Very well." She said smiling

"ITZA" Suyapa said running " _Dios del santo, sálvame de todo lo malo en este mundo_ "

"Suyapa?" Itza asked turning around

Ivan smile at the sight of the petit girl

"Suyapa, _comportate_ " Itza said in Suyapa's ear " _Rusia esta aqui_ "

Suyapa looked at the tall man and smile towards him

"Good morning, Ivan" she said politely "How do you do?"

"Very good. Are you okay?"

"Oh yes, thank you for asking. I saw the paintings in the wall outside and I got scare" Suyapa laughed for a moment

"I see." Ivan answered "I wanted to ask at what time breakfast was"

"Antonio said it would probably be at 9:00am when everyone was up" Itza answered

"Thank you" Ivan said "I'm going to leave you two. See you in a while"

"Bye" Suyapa said and then turn to her sister " _Itza, Itzita, oime vo', casi me muero… casi_ …"

"I saw the paintings and they were scary" Itza said laughing while hugging her little sister "Come on, let's go wake up the others."

In the other side of the castle Isidro was sleeping beside Jose and Tomas.  
Why were they together?  
Last night, before coming in, they found a room full of paintings and they couldn't sleep because of it. So they decided to sleep together.  
Jose was in the middle of his older brothers, but he was awake while the others were still sleeping. Isidro snore like an old man and Tomas moved around the bed too much

"Hey, hey" he said out loud "Wake up"

"No…"

"WAKE UP!" Suyapa said busting through the doors "We're cooking"

"Suyapa, you yell one more time" Tomas said with his eyes close "I will kill you"

Suyapa smile to Itza, Itza walk to where Tomas was in the bed

"Ah si?" Itza said in a serious tone

Tomas open his eyes and got up

"I'm up, I'm up"

"Okay then, let's go. Today is a big day!" Itza said smiling. "Put clothes on. We will wait for you in the kitchen"

Tomas was angry for a while but then he and the other's went to the kitchen

When they arrived there was a Suyapa holding a knife against Yao who was pinned against the wall. They were both laughing.

"What happen?" Isidro asked Itza, who was preparing the eggs

"They just decided to have a fight" she said without a care in the world

"Thank you!" Suyapa said smiling "It's always good to fight with you"

"I agree!" Yao said cleaning his clothes

"Yao!" Jose said happily to the asian man "How you've been?"

"Good, good" and then they both walked away

Those two kept talking while Suyapa went back to help Itza.  
The siblings worked together, they set the table and prepare drinks. Luckily there was corn mix to make tortillas.

"I think we have everything ready" Itza said "Tomas go call Antonio. Tell him that the food is ready"

Tomas got out of the room and went to call Antonio

"Jose went out to talk to Yao and never came back" Itza said "He's going to clean up by himself."

"The food smells amazing!" Lovino said entering the room

"I'm ready to eat!" Prussia said laughing

"Umm" Francis said taking a deep breath in

"It smells okay" Arthur said sitting down

"Says the guy who can't cook" Suyapa said laughing to his sister

"Sh, be quite" Itza said trying to hold her laugh in

Little by little the people came in.  
There were a lot of them

"There are too many people here" Tomas said to his siblings "I didn't know it was a huge party tonight"

"I didn't either" Itza said "I don't think I made enough food"

"We did…" Suyapa said "Isidro and I made sure that we had a lot of food…"

"The hero has arrive!" Alfred said

At the sound of the voice Suyapa turn her face and saw the American  
She remember the conversation she had had with Antonio

" _Remember, apologize"_

She didn't do anything wrong. She only cheered for her friend. He was the one in the wrong. He should apologize.  
He even sang those songs!

"Are we all here?" Roderich asked Elizabeta

"Yes, dear. You didn't invite too much people"

"I'm glad. This is costing me a lot of money" he said a little angry

"It's your idea to do this" she said laughing a little "We enjoy it"

Roderich nodded his head

"Well then, let's eat" Antonio said

The people talked around each other, some talked about politics others about fun things.  
Suyapa sat by Matthew, Alfred's brother, and they talked for a while; Suyapa ignoring the American

"This food is delicious" Alfred would comment but he never got Suyapa's attention, instead her siblings would said thank you

He was angry. She wouldn't even look at him.  
Was he in the wrong? Did he over do it in their party in France?  
No. She was flirting with the German. She always was; she did it in Zaragoza, in San Sebastian, in San Mateo de Gallego.

"I'm glad all of you were able to come" Antonio said

"Yes." Kiku said "Thank you for inviting me"

"Kiku!" Alfred said "You don't have to be polite."

Kiku nodded and went back to talk with Ludwig.

After breakfast was done the family went out to get some things for the family.  
Alfred wanted to get Suyapa's attention but Suyapa kept ignoring him.

"Here, in these boxes are my presents" Elizabeta said smiling "I think you all will like it."

In the boxes were dresses and suits for everyone.

"I think I picked good for everyone. If not. I'm very sorry." She said smiling "Dinner will be serve at six, and after that the party. Now you're free to go and do whatever"

Close to where the river was Lili, Vash, Alfred, Ivan and four of the Central Americans shooting

"This is going to be fun" Itza said pointing her fire arm to one of the 'goals'

"The girls should be careful" Alfred said looking at Suyapa

Suyapa looked back at him, angry.

"Could I shoot?" Suyapa asked Vash grabbing his machine gun with a smile

"Yes, go ahead" Vash answered getting away from her

Why the machine gun?  
Suyapa began shooting to the 'goals'.  
She was wearing a skirt and a t-shirt with her hair in a braid to her side with close shoes  
Alfred looked at her, mesmerize by her beauty and her skills.

"That was pretty good" Ivan said

"Well, of course!" Isidro said smiling "She loves to shoot"

"I'm next" Alfred said cheerfully

"I'm going inside" Suyapa said grabbing her stomach "I think I ate something that didn't agree with me

* * *

Alfred kept trying to get her attention, but she wouldn't listen to him and when she did, she'd always make an excuse to leave fast.  
And like that the hours went by; the afternoon came and everyone retired to their rooms to get ready

Itza had a long-short dress, silver colored with a round collar; Suyapa had a long dress, light blue colored with a sweet-heart collar; Amaral had a plain long dress, black colored with a close collar; Elizabeta had a mermaid dress, green colored with a round collar; Bella had a tight dress, red colored with a sweet-heart collar –which she complained about -; Lili had a long dress, pink colored with a rectangular collar.  
Each of the girls were on their room doing what they could to make themselves look pretty. Itza put her long her in a bun, while Suyapa let her wavy-curly hair fall to her back.

When the time for dinner came, the boys were already in the open space in the middle of two of the towers of the castle.  
Alfred was busy talking to his brother about their frontier and he didn't notice her.

"Suyapa, you look stunning" Ludwig said

"Thank you!" she said smiling "I thought no one would notice me"

"You look beautiful!" Antonio said "Just like your sister" Antonio pointed to the Guatemalan girl was currently talking to Gilbert

Suyapa then walked to her brother Isidro

"Dios santo" she said annoyed "I can see my breast without trying to see them"

"Did Itza said anything about it?" he asked fixing his tie

"No" she answered "She wasn't bother by it."

"Then don't worry about it" he said smiling "Enjoy the night tonight"

Vash and Lili were talking in the distance; Ludwig, Roderich and Ivan were discussing the music; Itza, Lovino, Feliciano, Yao and Kiku talked random things; Bella had her two brothers at either side of her while they all talk to Antonio; Suyapa, Jose, Tomas and Isidro were admiring the night sky thinking about how much this vacation had helped all of them; Amaral, Arthur, Matthew and Alfred sat at the dinner table talking politics; Elizabeta, Gilbert and France admire the rest of them.  
It looked like a peaceful night  
And then, the dinner plates came.  
It was pasta; beautiful pasta in beautiful plates.  
They gather around the table and sat down without a care to where to sit.  
To Alfred's luck Suyapa sat by him, but so did Ludwig. They were engaged in a deep military conversation.

"So Alfred" Antonio said from his other side "Let's talk"

"About what?" he asked stuffing his face with pasta

"The day we spent in France camping, you and Suyapa didn't sleep in a tent"

Alfred looked at Antonio

"What do you want?" he asked annoyed

"I just want to give you this" he said giving him an envelop "Open it up when you're alone"

But Alfred ignore him and immediately open the envelop  
In the envelop there were three pictures, it could barely be seen but he knew who was in there, he recognize himself and Suyapa in the river kissing, then about to fall asleep in the sleeping bag and the last one showed them sleeping together inside the sleeping bag**  
He was surprise, but he was also happy.  
He hugged Antonio out of happiness, which made Arthur wonder what was going on.

"Did you apologize?" Antonio asked after smiling towards Arthur

"No. I couldn't…"

"Do it. Right now. She's right next to you… talking to Ludwig. Dinner is about to end and the dance part about to began"

Alfred nodded when he was about to talk the music began.  
The majority of them were already done eating, Suyapa was one of them.

"Suyapa, would you like to dance?" Ivan asked

"Of course!" Suyapa said smiling

" _What?"_ Alfred thought to himself " _she just went with the commie. Now of all times, to go with him… I would rather have her in his side in the sixties!"_

Couples dance together to Kanon in D by Johann Pechelbel.  
She looked so beautiful in that dress… and now he was just standing there, a little angry

"Why aren't you dancing?" Amaral asked the young man

"I… I don't know" he answered following Suyapa with his eyes

"Let's dance then" she said smiling

Suyapa laughed, joked, smile with Ivan, who was a great dancer. And too soon the song ended.  
Suyapa smile and went to sit down.  
Alfred appeared behind her

"Hey!" he said sitting next to her "Why are you angry?"

She smile politely at him

"I'm not, Sr. Alfred"

Alfred looked at Suyapa with a serious look. Whenever she called him 'Sr. Alfred' it was because she was angry.

"Please tell me what's wrong."

"You" she answered dryly

"What have I done?"

"Sing… sing those songs…"

"You were cheering on Ludwig"

"He's a friend"

"You didn't cheered on me!"

"Is this going to be like WWII?" she asked angry "Is it?"

"No, is not" he said covering his face with his hands in frustration "I'm sorry, okay?"

She looked away rolling her eyes

"I shouldn't have done that, I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry baby"

"Don't call me baby" Suyapa said

"You like it when I call you that!" Alfred said grabbing her hand which she took away from him "Fine. Fine… I'll leave you"

Alfred got up and after a moment, to not make it obvious Suyapa followed him.  
She grabbed the back of his suit, he stopped

"I forgive you… I'm sorry for not cheering on you" she said quietly looking to the side

"What are you two doing?" Arthur said

"We're just talking" Suyapa said smiling "You know, about our situation"

"Oh yes, I heard your house is not doing so well"

"Yes" she said smiling "It's gotten pretty bad"

"Arthur come here!" Amaral called him "Look at what I've found!"

Alfred grabbed Suyapa's hand and they walked away from the party.

Itza and the others dance some more. Most of them were having fun.  
Except Abel.

"Who picked this dress for you?" he asked

"Elizabeta" she answered looking down

"It's a little too much, big sister" Lux said worried

"I know… I didn't want to wear it, but I thought it might be rude"

"It's showing too much!" Abel said "I've seen that Antonio looking over here"

"We're just friends!" Bella said angrily "He might be looking at both of you"

"That doesn't mean he can't admire the amazing sister I have" Lux said looking over at him

The party got going.  
They didn't notice the two people missing.  
They kept partying and talking and having fun.

Itza danced with everyone, she was like the host.  
Roderich had retired to his bedroom while the others drank wine and talked

"Isidro" Tomas said "You're short tempered… worse than me. How come you haven't gotten angry in this whole trip?"

The shorter guy smile at him

"I want to be at peace with myself. This vacation has helped me relax… Possibly I will go back to be the worse out of the five."

"Yeah…" Jose said smiling "You and Suyapa"

"Talking about her…"Tomas said "Where is she?"

"Tomas!" Ivan said "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yes" Tomas said smiling

Tomas remembered his days of wars.  
Sandinistas and Contras each backed by the two super-powers of the time; the USSR and the USA.  
Everything was different. Each of them had had something like that, specially Isidro, Itza and him***.  
Jose and Suyapa were enjoying the peace… Jose thanks to his little Civil way in 1946 and Suyapa thanks to the civil wars of 1924, after that they had a peaceful century… it did change for Suyapa which she didn't understand, she mostly blamed it in Hurricane Mitch in 1998.

"Ah, have you seen your sister?" Itza said smiling to Isidro "It's so hot"

"You've been dancing with everyone"

"Is good that she's having fun" Jose said "Come Itza, let's dance together"

Isidro looked at Tomas who was still thinking

"What's wrong?" Isidro asked

"I don't know…" he answered "Do you think if we had stayed together we would have had the wars we had?"

"Maybe" Isidro said "I didn't know what to think when that was happening"

"It was like you were part of both sides, you fought for both sides, you were sad and happy for victories or loses" he said confuse

"We are the people" Isidro said smiling "and the people are us"

"Maybe if we had stayed together…"

"It wasn't your fault, it was _our_ fault"

"I was the first one to separate" Tomas said

"Then Suyapa and Jose" Isidro said touching his brothers arm "Is okay… we thought we were ready to be on our own"

"Then the other time with Morazán"

"There were so many times we tried. The last one, Itza wasn't part of it. It was in the 1920s…" Isidro said "But is okay. There's a reason to why it didn't happen."

"Some of our people want it… even today"

"Yes…" Isidro said smiling "I think it would help us… but it won't happen, not any time soon."

"Ah, I guess" Tomas said "Come on, let's go closer to the music and the others!"

Isidro and Tomas sat down, they didn't want to dance, instead they wanted to just look  
Abel danced with Amaral  
Lux with Bella  
Ivan with Elizabeta  
Itza danced with Ludwig  
Lili danced with Gilbert

the other's were having little snacks

"I guess Suyapa went to sleep" Antonio said to Francis

"Ah, I wanted to dance with her"

"Si, me too"

The ball kept going.  
It was an interesting night for everyone.  
The only drink around was wine, which they didn't drink much of it.  
They did have fun and the guest were not complaining about anything.  
It was a good night.  
They had one more week in Europe.  
I didn't feel like a week for anyone. Too much had happen.

* * *

" _ ****notice that I mean sleeping, like dreaming sleeping  
*** Nicaragua – 1979-1990  
El Salvador 1980-1992  
Guatemala 1960-1996  
**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**This was probably a mistake… If you can't handle lemons please stay away and wait for the next chapter… thanks. D:**_

* * *

Alfred had Suyapa grabbed by the hand.  
They reached a place were they couldn't be heard

"Don't do that again" Suyapa said without looking at him

"You started it!" he said

"I did? I DID?" she said angrily "Like I said, I. Was. Only. Cheering. On. My. Friend"

"Fine." Alfred said separating from her "Go cheer for him right now. Go." He pointed to where the party was

Suyapa got close to Alfred

"Fine… I will!" she said "You know what else I'm going to do?" she continued trying to provoke him

Alfred only looked at her without saying anything

"You don't want to know but I'm going to tell you." She said serious

"I'm going to go back there grab him by the tie and kiss him, the same way I kiss you. And then I'm going to take him to my bedroom!" she said angrily

She then grabbed his tie and pull him to her lips, planting a big, deep, passionate kiss

"Just like that" she said whispering "You'll only see me from the side, and won't do anything about it"

She separated from him and walk towards the party, she wasn't actually going to do it. That was too much and too intimate  
He immediately grabbed her arm and pull her towards him.

"I can't let you do that" he said in a whisper "You are mine… You've always been mine, that'll never change"

She got close to him once more

"I will go" she said licking his lips "and I won't come back to you"

"Don't go, baby" he said lowering his face to her and brushing his lips on hers gently.

"What are you going to do if I go?" she asked pulling his lower lip with her teeth

"I don't know…" he said putting her against the wall, kissing her neck

"I want to know" she said trying to undo his shirt "Or else I'm going to have to do it to find out… right?" she continued slowly

"What do you want me to do to you?"

Suyapa stopped playing with his shirt and looked at him deeply in the eyes.  
The sound of the classical music could be heard from where they were.

"What are you capable of doing?" she asked smiling

"Whatever you wish for" he told her directly in her ear, whispering

Suyapa was melting.  
She didn't know how, but she was.

"I want you" she said grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer "I want you like I've never had you before. I need you to become mine. Make me yours"

At the sound of these words Alfred lowered his face and kissed her.  
He kissed her deeply, going in her mouth and touching her walls, her teeth.  
She made a noise which made Alfred hot.

"Let's go inside" he said in between kisses "I want to be the only one to hear those moans, they are mine and only mine"

"Take me with you" she said with lust in her voice

They went up the stairs and to Alfred's room.  
He open the door, they went inside, and then the door was locked  
They stayed by the door for a moment, he had her pinned against the door, kissing her, sometimes grabbing her waist, sometimes moving his hands up and down her petit body.  
He paused for a minute.  
Suyapa was dark skinned but he could clearly see she was blushing, her eyes were sparkling, some of her makeup had smeared, she was even sweating a little.

"You look so beautiful in that dress, Honduras" Alfred said touching her face "You're like a flower, a blooming flower… you're so beautiful, so very beautiful… and you are all mine."

Alfred kissed her neck, making her make sounds that made him happy and more horny than he already was

"How come you're so perfect?" he said out of breath

Suyapa smile hearing those words

"I don't know…" she said in a whisper

"You're perfect" he said grabbing her little face "and I love you"

Once again, Alfred kissed her.

"You taste so much like the sunlight… I can't handle it…"

"You taste like freedom" she said laughing, still kissing him

"Don't laughed" he said smiling against her lips

"You taste…" she said with desire in her voice, kissing him "like… the stars… like the sand in the beach… like pure air"

Hearing this made Alfred a little more desperate

"I want you" he said picking her up and pinning her against the door "I want you right now. Can I have you? Make you mine" He said kissing her shoulders, she grabbed his hair and entangled it with her fingers

"Take me then… Take me… I'm yours" she said out of breath "I've always been yours…"

Alfred carried her while kissing her to the bed; he laid her down gently, he was on top of her admiring her face.  
Suyapa's hands went to his shirt and begun taking the rest of buttons of, then removing the tie. Her hands were shaking, which Alfred noticed

"You don't have to do it" he said sitting in the bed "I can do it"

"No…" she said sitting in front of him "I will do it. I've wanted to do this for a long time"

She took the jacket off, and then the bottom-up shirt and she threw them to the floor.  
She touched his muscles, smelled his skin, kiss his chest and then kissed his lips while hugging him.  
While she was kissing him, Alfred grabbed the zipper from the back of her dress and pull it down. The dress came off to her waist.  
He then unhooked her brassier, she separated from him a little and he took the bra off throwing it somewhere in the room.  
He admire her breast and then simply hugged her  
She felt their skin touching

"Ahh…" she said in to the air

"Are you okay?" Alfred asked

"Yes…" she said smiling against the crook of his neck and trying to hug him more and more

They laid in the bed with Alfred of top of her  
He began kissing her once more, tasting her.  
His mouth went from her mouth to her neck, to her breast, to her stomach; then he took the rest of her garment off.  
She touched his toned muscles and then reached for the belt of his pants, she unhooked it and the pants too.  
Alfred stopped kissing her, took his pants off.  
They admired their nudity

"Do you want to do this?" he asked her, getting some hair out of her face

"Yes…" she said grabbing his face with her little hands "I've always wanted to do this to you"

Suyapa laid on her back and got ready to receive Alfred.  
He trusted in her for the first time, feeling her… she was so warm inside, it felt pleasant.  
It was something they both wanted to happen, and it was happening now.  
Suyapa's body was feeling feelings she had never felt before; Alfred was full of energy and power to do this, he trusted and touched and kiss her. He was so happy this had finally happened  
Suyapa felt with the need to catch her breath.  
He kept trusting. Suyapa and Alfred looked deep into each others eyes, foreheads touching while they both made noises, noises that made them happy.

"ahh…" Suyapa couldn't hold the noises "I.. I… Alfreeed…"

She was close to reaching the end, she arched her back  
Grabbed him and push him so he could be done and her to be on top of him  
She began to move aggressively on top of him while their fingers were entagled.  
Their expressions were priceless, so much lust in the air.

"Come… with… me" Alfred said grabbing her hips

He started trusting upward to receive her sooner, she felt him deeper and deeper each trust

"Be with me… forever! Give me all of you… I want you… I need you!" Alfred said screaming

"Take me" Suyapa said trying to control her rhythm, but they were both out of it, it was time for them to finally be done.

Suyapa laid down on top of him, hugging him shaking a little, still recovering from it.  
Alfred hugged her and kissed her head from time to time, caressing her back lovingly  
Everything was at peace now.  
Nothing bothered them.

"I love you so much" Alfred said looking at her in the eyes "I'm glad… I'm glad I came to Europe"

Suyapa smile, touched his face and kissed him

"Yo te amo a vos" she said

Alfred touched her cheek gently, then took some hair out of her face.

"I remember when we first met" he said in a hushed tone "It was in Copan… in the 1800s, you were wearing a dress I thought was weir, you were eating a mango… I didn't pay close attention to you… Your hair was like it is now" he said pausing admiring her face "and then, in Amapala when we were swimming… your wet hair was attached to your face, breast, back… the clothes that you swam with were sticking to your body. I thought you were so beautiful, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Suyapa smile

"Your eyes remind me of that day, because that day was the day when you told me that story… the story about us" she said "Shiny and lively"

Alfred smile kissing her once more.  
He grabbed the blanket and pull it on their bodies.  
She had turned around and now was laying on her side, behind her Alfred spooned her, hugging from behind grabbing her breast in his strong hands.

"What about the party?" Suyapa asked a little sleepy

"Let them be" he answer kissing her neck "They haven't come searching for us"

"I hope they don't come" she said "I just want to be with you right now, just like we are. Right now, I don't care about anything else. Just being with you"

* * *

 _ **Took hours to do this I had to do research… I was blind for a couple of minutes… but I guess… this is it, this is what they were looking for…**_

 _ **Level of stress: Very High  
**_


End file.
